Dino Thunder: Adventure of the Green Shinobi Dino Ranger
by naruto4life1994
Summary: the fourth ninja war over Naruto n Sasuke clash at the VOTE but it sends Naruto to the Dino thunder world where he finds green Dino Gem possessing the power of a velociraptor, with the help of Tommy and Kimberly the PR Dino Thunder will face many great challenges. Dino Green Ranger Naruto, perminent NarutoXKiraXTori, rated M for blood, maybe lemon, language, chp 1 fixed
1. Chapter 1

last night I was watching Power Rangers Dino Thunder since youtube had a rerun episodes of power Rangers and it got me thinking what if Naruto transported to the Dino Thunder Universe after clashing his Rasengan with Sasukes Chidori during their final battle, he finds a green Dino gem and is attacked by Tyrannodrones but saved by a Ranger who is familiar with the gems, he meets Kira, Conner and Ethan before they become rangers. Join as we look at Naruto Uzumaki's new adventure as the Green Dino Ranger

Naruto X Kira

Warning I do not own Naruto or the Power Ranger series

 **Dino Thunder: Adventure of the Green Shinobi Dino Ranger**

Chapter 1 Dino Day Pt. 1

-Somewhere in a meadow field-

it was the middle of the night which was peaceful and quiet, no sounds at all but the breeze.

Soon the breeze started to pick up heavy and the weather started to act as the sounds of thunders echoed in the sky.

In midair a white swirling portal open and a figured fell down on the ground unconscious,

The boy was around 16 and was 5'6 with spiky blonde hair. He had a black headband that had a metal plate with a leaf emblem, his orange and black coat had holes and the left sleeve was teared and leaving the front open as he wore chainmail underneath, orange pants and blue shinobi sandal, this was Naruto Uzumaki Shinobi of Konohagakure.

Five minutes later, he had started to open his eyes slowly, everything was blur but soon cleared up, he sat up holding his head. "what happened." Asking himself.

His eyes went wide as he now remembered clashing his Rasengan against Sasuke's Chidori.

He got up and looked around and saw nothing but a grass field and saw a sign next to a road, he took a closer look at the sign.

Reefside 10 miles away

He scratched his head as he couldn't understand the words. he closed his eyes tried to use his Sage mode but to his shock he couldn't, he tried to use Kage Bushin, and that too didn't even work, he even tried to call Kurama's chakra but no luck.

He started to panic at this but remembered Jiraiya's teaching if he was in a situation like this, he calmed down and knew the best thing to do is follow the road to see if he can find a town nearby.

30 minutes passed as he walked and still didn't see a town. He came to a halt and saw what looked like a shooting star coming towards him, he quickly ducked as it passed over him.

The star hit the ground creating a big impact, the gust of wind knocked him on his back.

He got up shaking his head and saw a deep big hole and went to investigate. He looked in the crater and had saw what looked liked a clear stone. He jumped down taking a better look, he saw what look like a Green Gem in the stone.

The stone started to crack making him nervously step back. Once the stone completely broke the Green gem glowed a little.

Naruto for some reason was feeling drawn to the Green Gem, he cautiously approached and slowly reached out picking it up. The gem glowed brighter as he held it and felt a surge of energy coursing through his body. an imagine of a creature with reptilian scale that hissed and gave a screech roar.

He shook his head and put the Gem in his pocket and left continuing his way. After another 30 minutes he had to stopped walking and rested.

his patient was starting to become thin as he still couldn't find a town or anybody. That changed as he saw a green portal opening and about ten mutants like reptilian appeared surrounding him.

Naruto was taken back by this and got in his stance looking at the creatures, wondering what the hell were these things.

stepping forward was a man in a black cyber helmet and armor caring a sword.

"I believe you have something that belongs to my master." Said the man

"who are you!?" Naruto questioned but inside he was surprised at his language, he spoke differently.

"I am Zeltrax, and I will not ask you again, hand over the gem." Ordered the man known as Zeltrax

Naruto eyes narrowed, something was telling him not to hand over the Gem. "if I don't." He retorts

"Then you will be destroyed." Declared Zeltrax

"I like to see you try." Naruto taunted.

Zeltrax growled "So be it, Tyrannodrones attack." he commanded the Mutants.

Naruto side kicked one and then kicked another in the chest follow by a spinning back kick and low sweep one off its feet. He got up dodging a Tyrannodrones attack and landed a hard-right punch to its face knocking it down and had kicked one coming from behind and continuing to kick every one of them in the head or chest and spun hitting a roundhouse.

He charged and jumped in midair kicking two enemies from left and right and kicked one in front.

He landed on his feet but was then kicked in the chest by Zeltrax and fell on his back.

He held his chest in pain and felt the point of the sword at his throat. "I will give you one last chance human, hand over the gem." Zeltrax growled

Naruto knew there was no way to get out of this, if only he could make Kage Bushin it would be no problem. He imagined if he did he would have gotten this guy from behind.

When those thoughts left his head, he disappeared in a Green flash shocking Zeltrax and then felt a kick from behind knocking him down, he turned to see the blonde teen right behind him.

Naruto was confused, one minute he had a sword at his throat then the next he's behind Zeltrax but he didn't care and jumped kicked him from behind.

Zeltrax got up and was furious preparing to charge but was hit again this time by three pink glowing arrows causing exploding sparks making him fall back again.

Naruto was surprised at this and saw the new arrival.

The person carried a bow and was wearing a pink spandex with white rhombus design around the body, a buckle with a coin of a crane design around the waist, white boots with pink rhombus design, white gloves with the same design as the boots, finally a pink helmet with the bottom being white. a silver mouth Gard and two black eyes shields.

Zeltrax got up and was furious at who he was seeing. "you again Pink Ranger." Grunted out

"Hello ugly hope you don't mind me dropping in." Said the person. judging by the voice, Naruto knew it was female but who was she and what was a Pink Ranger?

Zeltrax growled and had retreated with the Tyrannodrones opening a green portal and jumped vanishing.

Naruto was confused at what just happened and saw the Pink Ranger approaching him.

"Are you alright?" Asked the Ranger

Naruto didn't have the answer, he landed in middle of nowhere. attacked by mutant lizard and almost killed by that Zeltrax guy, alright wouldn't be the correct answer.

"Yeah I think so, who was that guy, do you know why he wanted this." Naruto took out the gem and showed the Ranger, if it weren't for the helmet you would see a shock look on her face.

"Hold on." She said and powered down revealing herself.

She had long brown hair, brown eyes and small hoop earrings. She wore a sleeveless pink blouse, blue jeans and white shoes.

She looked closer at the stone and knew what it was. "where did you find this?" She asked and looked at him

Naruto had told her of the shooting star that landed in front of him and finding the Gem in the crater in a stone, He saw the concerned look on her face which made him nervous.

"Wait one moment please." She asked and pulled her cellphone out and called her husband.

She waited and saw Naruto looking nervous but she gave him a reassure smile. "what's your name by the way?" She asked him.

He was uncertain if he should give his name but she did save his life "Naruto Uzumaki."

She looked confused as she had never heard such a name but looking at him she can determine he is a Japanese descendent but she was wondering what those lines were on his cheeks. "nice to meet you Naruto. My name is Kimberly Oliver, but my friends call me Kim for short." She smiled

Before Naruto asked questions, Kim heard the phone being picked up and made a hand sign to hold on making him wait.

"Kimberly where you, are you alright?" Asked the worried man over the phone

"I'm fine Tommy, I found the Dino gem but we may have a problem," she said.

"What happened?" Said the man known as Tommy

"Someone found it first." She said.

"Who?" Tommy asked in shock

"I'm actually right next to him, he introduced himself as Naruto Uzumaki, from the looks of it he must be mid-teen around 16. He was attacked by those Tyrannodrones freaks and that Zeltrax guy.

"I'm coming your way." Tommy said.

Naruto was wondering what she was talking about, Dino gems. Tyranndrones?

She hanged up and looked him. "so, where are you from Naruto."

Naruto didn't know how to respond; can he just really say he came from another dimension where shinobi's rule...oh what the hell it's worth a shot. "I'll be honest with you, I'm not really from around here."

Kim looked confused and was going to ask what he meant but a car horn interrupted as a black Jeep pulled up with her husband driving.

"Theirs my husband, come on he'll explain about the gem." Kim lead Naruto.

Naruto looked at the weird machine and saw Kim taking the front so he took the back.

He saw a man with spiky black hair and a small patch goatee wearing blue jeans, black long sleeve shirt and black shoes.

This was Tommy Oliver.

"I take you're the one who has the gem." said Tommy looking over his shoulder seeing him

Naruto looked uneasy at first but answered "Yeah, I found it in a crater, do you know what it is?" He asked showing the glowing Green Gem.

Tommy sighed, "yeah I do." He began to drive. "their called Dino gems, found from the meteor that extinct the dinosaurs. But apparently the gem you hold must have been lost for ages deep in space.

"Wow, you really know much about this." Naruto said as he was impressed.

Tommy chuckled " let's just say being paleontologist can come in handy."

Naruto was confused at the words and heard Kim giggle and explained. "in short words it means someone who studies fossils."

Tommy cheeks were a little red as he forgetting he was just a young teen.

"So, where do you live. Naruto right?" Asked Tommy.

Naruto nod "well as I told Kim, I'm not actually from here." He said.

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked.

Naruto took a deep breath and started to explain where he came from, explaining the shinobi era, the fourth great ninja war and the battle between him and Sasuke that got him here.

When he finished no word was said from the couple for a few minutes till Kim broke it "So you're not actually from here but from another dimension where ninjas rule."

"And you got here after a war and from clashing against a former comrades attack." Tommy finished

He nods and was prepared to be called crazy but he heard tommy laughing small making him confused.

"Sorry, it's just stuff like this seems to always involves me and Kim." Tommy said and Kim giggled.

"Sooo. You don't think I'm crazy?" Naruto asked.

"Nope, myself and Kim have seen and heard crazier stuff before so this isn't a first." Tommy assured him.

Naruto sighed in relief but caught something. "What do you mean you've seen and heard crazier."

Kim glanced at Tommy and nod "we'll explain once we get to the house." he said.

* * *

-Tommy & Kim's home-

Tommy and Kim lead Naruto down some stairs and saw them reach a wall and saw bone creature, Tommy press the jaw down which opened the wall revealing a lab that had a golden dinosaur footprint on a wall.

"Whoa." Naruto was amazed looking all around seeing all kinds of technology

"Naruto." He heard his name and turn to see Tommy leading him to a chair. "I told you I would tell you more, but I think this will help too." Tommy typing a few things and a video showed up.

Naruto sat down and watched the screen and Tommy explained

"My story begins many years ago in a place called Angel Grove. Five teenagers with attitude were recruited to fight the evil space sorceress Rita Repulsa. They harnessed the power of the dinosaurs to become the earth first Power Rangers,"

Naruto watched as the five teens were combating gray soldiers, and monsters with the help of giant metal creatures.

"Under the guidance of intergalactic being Zordon, Jason, Kimberly, Billy, Zack, and Trini bravely defended earth. Rita was soon forced to create her own Ranger."

Naruto saw Tommy in some sort of school facility talking with Kimberly, _'Wow Tommy had long hair.'_ He thought until he saw Tommy get captured and brainwashed into becoming a green ranger.

Tommy continued "Her evil magic was too strong. I couldn't fight it. She commanded me to destroy the Power Rangers, and I almost succeeded. But my friends never gave up on me. They destroyed the Sword of Darkness and freed me from Rita's power. And that's when I joined the team."

"Wow you must've been totally amazing." Naruto compliment Tommy.

"Well it was an honor. However, my time as a ranger didn't last forever." Tommy said

"What do you mean?" He asked and watched the video while Tommy continued

"After some events the Green Ranger's power became only temporary. Soon enough the green ranger powers were extinguished from me. It was then Zordon bestowed upon me a new power of my own. The power of the White Ranger. And at a good time, because a new villain named Lord Zedd was attempting to crush earth, and with three rangers leaving their powers had to be passed on. Trini, Zack, and Jason passed on their powers and Rocky, Adam, and Aisha stepped forward as the three new rangers."

"Because at that time Rita and Zedd teamed up to become our most powerful foes yet bringing with them a new terror Rito Revolto; Rita's brother."

Naruto looked at the skeletal being, "He's related to her?"

"Weird I know," Tommy chuckled and moved on

"The team fought bravely but it wasn't enough. Rito destroyed our zords and our powers with them. But we never gave up; Zordon sent us on a quest to find Ninjor; a warrior from the past who showed us the secrets of the ancient ninja. Our quest was completed giving us new weapons, new zords, and new enemies."

Naruto watched seeing the rangers fighting against black bird like creatures known as Tengas, "Whoa, those birds are nasty." He gagged.

"But along with enemies came new friends," Tommy added, "When Kimberly chose to leave, Katherine was the only choice. Kat assumed the Pink Ranger powers and just in time. A new villain known as Master Vile the father of Rita and Rito unleashed his terror on the planet. He succeeded in turning back the clock returning us all to kids. Without our powers we couldn't combat him and his evil."

"Desperate we sought the help of the Alien Rangers of the planet Aquitar to combat Master Vile. While the Alien Rangers protected the planet, my friends and I had our own mission as well. We were each teleported to different time periods to obtain pieces of a fragment known as the Zeo Crystal which would be the only chance we had in returning to our regular time and ages."

"When the final piece was recovered Aisha chose to remain in the time period sending in a replacement Tanya who would assume the yellow ranger powers, however when we thought things were back to normal they took a turn for the worse. Rita and Zedd's henchmen Goldar and Rito planted a bomb inside the heart of the Command Center, we were teleported out just in time. Beneath the ruins we found the Zeo Crystal had guided us to the next chapter of our lives."

"Then what?" Naruto was getting into the story making Kim smile as she listened.

"We became the Zeo Power Rangers. And at that time a new evil moved in on Rita and Zedd's territory. The Machine Empire. King Mondo and his minions planned to conquer our world, but when we needed help we turned to an old friend. Jason returned and assumed the power of the Gold Ranger."

"Those Zeo powers were awesome, but what happened with Zedd and Rita?" He asked

"King Mondo's forces were too strong and forced them to flee from the moon. when high school graduation was under way we were ready to face the world. But not before taking one last adventure as rangers. It was time to shift into a higher gear. The Turbo Rangers were born, because at that time Divatox an evil space pirate launched an attack on earth. We were given the powers of Turbo and headed out, but with Rocky indisposed of we had to rely on a new ally. Justin."

"Wow he looks no older than Konohamaru. He must be the youngest ranger there ever was" Naruto noticed Justin.

"Soon it was time for me and my fellow rangers to move on. So it was then we had to choose candidates to take up the mantle. TJ, Cassie, Ashley, and Carlos proved themselves worthy and assumed the powers of Turbo. Divatox and her Piranhatrons were relentless she staged an attack on the rangers destroying the power chamber and their powers with it."

Naruto watched in shock as the henchmen started tearing their base apart,

"Divatox headed for space for the plan of earth's ultimate destruction. The rangers had to follow Divatox through space to stop her, leaving behind the world they knew and Justin. The journey into space was treacherous, and a line between friend and foe was a pinpoint. Andros proved to be more than a friend but a true leader to lead them against the new enemy. An enemy named Astronema. They thought they had no hope, but Andros brought them the Astro Morphers bringing together a new team. But five wasn't enough, so they freed the silver ranger Zane who was a noble addition to the team."

Naruto watched as the Space Rangers fight new monsters and villains, and even evil versions of themselves. "Together they defeated Astronema and all the forces of evil from conquering the galaxy, but at the cost of Zordon's life."

Naruto saw Andros break Zordon's tube releasing powerful energy that turned the villains to sand, "Wow I guess that's where it ends huh, I mean all your villains are dust."

Tommy shook his head

"But deep in space another battle raged on the distant planet of Mirinoi five new heroes Leo, Damon, Kendrix, Maya, and Kai retrieved the Galaxy Sabers and were chosen to be the Rangers of the Lost Galaxy."

"Awesome." Naruto watched the five rangers morph.

"They had to combine their powers to defeat their mortal enemy Trakeena. She threatened to destroy the space colony Terra Venture, and took on a horrible new form. The red ranger and his battilizer were the colony's only hope. With Trakeena destroyed the people of Terra Venture were forever grateful to the Lost Galaxy rangers."

' _Just how many rangers are there?'_ Naruto asked thought.

"Meanwhile back on earth a new elite team was being established to fight a new battle against an invasion of demons. Carter, Joel, Kelsey, Chad, and Dana took the position of the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers helping those in need. The rangers however needed one more to complete their mission. That's when Ryan joined the team as the Titanium Ranger. With their powers combined they sealed the demon Queen Bansheera back into the tomb she and her army came from."

Naruto waited knowing it still wasn't over and looked to another screen seeing a ship flying through a vortex and crashing onto a beach,

"Whoa what's that?" Naruto asked seeing four figures step out of it being two boys with one having green hair and a gem on his forehead, and two girls. They met up with another guy and morphed into a new team. "Who're they?" He asked.

"Rangers from the far future who chased a mutant criminal named Ransik through time," Tommy answered, "But it took a modern-day hero to finish the job,"

Naruto saw one guy acquired a morpher and morphed into a splitting image of the Red Time Force Ranger.

"It took Eric a while to realize that the greatest virtue of being a ranger is not the power, but the reward of helping mankind."

' _That Eric guy reminds me of Neji'_ Naruto thought.

"But wait if those rangers came from the far future then does that mean they have the answers to history of what's going to happen?" He asked

"It's dangerous to tamper with time Naruto, that's why the Time Force Rangers had to bring Ransik back in order to restore the time stream." Tommy explained.

"Oh." Naruto saw another group of rangers with animal morph suits.

"In search of his destiny Cole Evans joined the Wild force Rangers alongside Danny, Alyssa, Taylor, and Max. Using the spirits of the ancient animals to fight the evil orgs; creatures determined to conquer earth through pollution and destruction. The final member to join the team was Merrick the Lunar Wolf Ranger. With their powers they brought an end to Master Org and saved not only the Animarium but Turtle Cove as well."

"These guys keep getting more and more awesome.' Naruto smiled.

"It's not over yet," Tommy motioned to another screen where three figures being two boys and a girl morphing into rangers.

"Three unlikely ninja students, Dustin, Shane, Tori, commanded the power of earth, air, and water. It was the power of thunder that gave them their biggest challenges, but their greatest enemies proved to be their greatest allies. But when the earth was on the brink of destruction another friend Cam went back in time to retrieve the one power that could save them all, the power of the Green Samurai Ranger. In their final battle against Lothor, the rangers made the ultimate sacrifice by giving up their powers to banish Lothor into the abyss of evil."

The video ended leaving Naruto just in awe

"And that right there is the history of the Power Rangers," said Tommy.

Naruto was just amazed learning the history of these Power Rangers, then realized something.

"Wait I had thought the power coins were destroyed, so how is it that you can be a Pink Ranger." He asked Kim

Tommy explained "Me and Kim went to the destroyed command center, to see if we could scavenge what was lost, it was lucky that Kim found the crane Power coin, with the help of my friend Haley it took a few years to repair it back to its full power."

Naruto felt an energy and took out the Green Dino gem. "what's going on?" He asked.

Tommy smiled "looks like they Dino is attached to your DNA."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Tommy lead him to another wall which opened up and saw three gems just like his but they were different colors, Red, Yellow, Blue.

"Whoa. You have the same gems like I do." Naruto said while looking at the gems.

"That's right, these three gems came from the meteor as I said that destroyed all the Dinosaurs, but these are more special, thanks to Haley's help these gems possess the same Power as a Ranger." Tommy said and chuckled as he saw Naruto turn around and have a expression which was like a fish out of water.

"No way, but how did you find something like this though?" Naruto asked but was still shocked.

Tommy sighed knowing he might as well tell him since the Dino gem seems to have bonded with him.

He took a seat and spoke "It was a couple years ago on an island, my partner and I were researching about these gems, we were also testing mixture of Dinosaur DNA with technology... the Tyrannodrones were the results." Tommy said with regret, Kim rubbed his back comforting him.

"So those things that attacked me were your experiments gone wrong?" Naruto asked to confirm.

"Yeah but they aren't meant to be used this way, an accident had happened causing me and my partner to flee the island but unfortunately he didn't make it and I tried my best to find him but it was too late." Tommy looked down.

Naruto had felt bad for Tommy, his partner must have been a good friend, he know what's that like to lose a friend as he remembered Neji's death to protected Hinata.

"Enough of the depression." Tommy chuckled to move one "fast forward couple weeks later I was attack by the Tyrannodrones and Zeltrax as they wanted the Dino gems, I was lucky that Kimberly came to my rescue." Tommy smiled at Kim who returned one back.

"Who do they work for though?" Naruto asked.

"A mutant dinosaur by the name of Mesogog, his goal is to gather all the Dino gems and to restore the world back to the triassic era, in short term the dinosaur era." Said Tommy

Naruto was shocked at this; this man was no different than Madara, talk about déjà vu.

"But that's why with these three gems, I plan to find someone worthy to harness them, to become the Power Rangers Dino thunder." Tommy explained

Naruto was shocked and just looked at the Green gem in his hand.

"I know it's a lot to take in trust me, the gem chose you as your worthy of it, and after hearing your honesty, we think you are too" said Tommy and Kimberly nod with a smile.

Naruto didn't know what to say, this was a big responsibility for him to help protect the world, even though he needs to find a way home he couldn't just abandon this world, he wasn't taught that, finding a way back will have to wait.

"You know my sensei has always taught me one thing one motive, those who break the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrade are worse than trash." Naruto said remembering Kakashi speech the first time he joined team 7.

"Your sensei is a wise man." Kimberly complimented and Tommy nod.

"So, what does this mean, I'm a Power Ranger now?" Naruto asked

Tommy got up from the chair "I would like you to be, you're perfect to be one, although it will be for a while since we recently found this Dino gem, we'll have to start working on it and building it's morpher." He explained.

Naruto nod as he understood this.

"We'll since you got nowhere to go, you're going to be staying with us." Said Kimberly which Naruto didn't expect and didn't want to impose but Tommy cut him off.

"And were not taking no for an answer." He grinned making Naruto sighed but smiled.

"Alright...thank you." He bowed to them.

"Don't mention it. Kim told me of your fighting skills against the Tyrannodrones and the teleportation power thanks to the Dino gem i say we got some work to do. I'll be helping improve your fighting skills and teach you how to control your power." Said Tommy.

Naruto looked at Tommy and was shocked, he'll be learning under a veteran Ranger and the best one.

He nod with a determination look, "when do we start sensei?" He asked.

Tommy smiled at the teens determination and had a feeling Naruto would be the great Power Ranger just like him and his friends. "right now would be best." He said

* * *

-1 year later-

Naruto had learned much under Tommy's teaching, his fighting skills had improved to the point where he can keep up with his sensei, he also had learned to control his teleportation power, which was funny consider his father used a teleportation jutsu as his signature move, Kim had too helped him read English.

As the days passed by Naruto had started to bond with Kimberly and Tommy as they were like his older siblings to him. He had told all kinds of stories of his past life to the couple.

Kimberly teared up as she heard about Naruto's treatment when he was younger because of what he contained but even through that he still had turned out to be a good kid, she laughed hearing his pranks.

Tommy smiled as Naruto didn't let the hatred of the people taint his heart, he's proven to be a Power Ranger, Naruto had met Haley who handled the technology for Tommy and Kim, she was happy that Tommy made a right decision.

We find him right now sleeping on the bed snoring away. a knock was heard at his door.

"Naruto, time to get up, you don't want to be late at your first day at High school." Kimberly said from the otherside.

Even though Naruto was a ninja and a good fighter as Tommy, he still needed the knowledge, he wanted to argue at first but a glare from Kimberly made him think of Sakura's and decided not to argue.

Naruto still was snoring in bed so Kimberly opened the door and went to the window opening the blinds and the bright sun hit his eyes.

He groaned "Alright, alright I'm up." still drowsy as he sat up and scratched his head and saw Kimberly smiling,

"Good morning, now get ready, I'm making some breakfast." She said and ruffled his hair leaving back to the kitchen

He yawned and stretched his legs and arms, he threw the covers off and got up to gather clothes and head in the shower.

* * *

Kimberly was setting breakfast down and had felt a pair of arms around her waist.

"Morning beautiful." Tommy said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning handsome." She said to her husband and kissed him.

"Smells good, is Naruto awake?" He asked

"Yeah, he should be coming down." Kim said.

Just as she said he came down the stairs wearing different clothes that Kimberly had helped him pick out.

He wore and black shirt with a Green track jacket over it with the sleeves being black and white stripes lines going down the arm. Black jeans and Green adidas shoes with black stripes, his hair had gotten a little longer and had decided to get it cut short (think of his hairstyle from the Last movie.)

"Morning sensei, Morning Kimberly." He greeted the two.

"Morning, so you ready for your fist day as a senior?" Tommy asked.

"We'll I'm not the biggest fan of school, but I'm ready" He said and ate some bacon with hash brown and drinking orange juice.

Five minutes later once the two got done eating Tommy kissed his wife as he and Naruto headed off to the High School.

* * *

-Reefside high school-

Tommy pulled in as Naruto saw the huge school and many teens. Once parked Naruto and Tommy got out and heading in the school.

Naruto had felt eyes on him and turn to see a group of girls who were giggling and had heard something about handsome causing him to have a tiny blush. Tommy saw and found this amusing.

"Already friendly with the ladies Naruto." Tommy grinned making Naruto glare at him.

The two had arrived at the principal Office and a woman with glasses.

"Ah you must be Doctor Oliver." She said as she stood up with a folder.

"You must be principal Randall, it's nice to meet you." Tommy offered a handshake but she ignored it and opened a folder.

"And this must be your nephew, Naruto Uzumaki correct." She said

"Yes, ma'am." Naruto said.

Randall looked at him and back to the folder.

"So, it must by your first day too isn't?" Asked Tommy

"Yes, I am still trying to figure out why a doctor of Paleontology would come all the way to Reefside to teach science to teenagers?" She drawled.

"Guess I'm just looking for some peace and quiet with my wife and nephew." Tommy smiled said

"So, you became a high school teacher, that doesn't make a whole lot of sense now does it Doctor Oliver." She said being a little sass

Naruto had a feeling something was not right with this lady.

"You know what i was thinking, why don't we sit down later on and talk, this way you can fill me in of what you expect." Tommy offered

"I expect you make it hard for them, painful if all possible, if they smile you know you're doing something wrong, now if you'll excuse me I must take care of some stuff we'll talk later." She excused herself and left.

"Well ain't she a ball of sunshine." Naruto said sarcastically

Tommy chuckled. "Yeah, come on before were late." He said as the two left.

They had found the room and as Tommy opened the door he ducked under a paper airplane seeing some students mess around

"Guys settle down. take your seats please." Tommy said out loud as everyone took their seats,

"I'm Doctor Oliver this is first period science. We have a new student today please welcome Naruto Uzumaki." Tommy introduced.

Naruto had lots of eyes on him which kind of made it awkward for him and had greeted him.

Kira who was a dirty blonde hair girl with brown eyes wearing a gray long sleeve shirt with the sleeves being yellow looked at Naruto and the first thing that came to her mind. ' _Cutie_ ' but she wasn't the only one thinking that as she heard some girls from behind talking about him.

"You may take a seat Naruto." Tommy excusing him, Naruto spotted a seat and sat next to the girl.

"Now this is my first day, so any questions?" Tommy asked the students and a blonde hair ponytail female student raised her hand.

"Yes."

She stood up and smiled. "Cassidy, Cassidy Cornell." She introduced herself and everyone groaned and Naruto notice the girl next to him rolled her eyes.

"Doctor Oliver as you may know I'm the anchor field reporter for a school tv station."

Everyone groaned again and she scoffed and went to ask him questions.

Naruto asked Kira quietly "Does she do this often?"

Kira broke from the annoyance and was being talked by the cute new student.

"Y-yeah. You have no idea." She said but cursed herself for the stutter thankfully he didn't notice.

"I'm Naruto by the way." He introduced himself even though Tommy already did but it was polite.

She gave a small smile "Kira." She introduced herself.

"Is someone missing?" Asked Tommy as he looked around.

"Conner Mcknight sir, I think he's at the soccer field" said Cassidy

Naruto heard Kira scoffed saying of course.

"Who's this Conner guy?" He asked Kira

"He's the star soccer player here at Reefside. he's also the biggest arrogant jock head." she described.

Naruto knew this guy sounded like Kiba. He started to pay attention as Tommy spoke.

* * *

On the school's soccer field, two guys were practicing and were evidently skipping class because the boy fully padded and shaking in the net was nervous. Across from him a boy in a red soccer uniform kept a red soccer ball slightly in the air with his foot.

His keep-ups lasted a few more seconds before he kicked it high into the air, flipped sideways after it and delivered a fierce and powerful kick as it came back down. As he landed on the soft grass, the ball went hurtling through the air towards the goalie, who shook in his shoes and dodged it.

"Dude, you're supposed to try and stop it," the soccer star known as Conner groaned.

"You sure we're not gonna get in trouble for this?" the other boy called worriedly. "I mean the bell rang and it's the first day of second semester."

"Look, if anyone says anything tell them Conner McKnight gave you permission to be out here," the red-clad soccer player stated, his messy brown hair falling slightly into his eyes.

"Yeah, but I heard the new principal is crazy She worked in a prison or something before she came here to Reefside!"

"Don't worry about Randall – she's a woman," Conner began, fully unaware of whom was slowly walking up behind him even though the goalie was clearly telling him to shut up. "And women are just grown up girls need I say more?"

"I think you've said quite enough Mr. McKnight," Randall smirked, causing Conner's eyes to widen as he turned around.

He put on his best smile as he faced her. "Principal Randall. I have heard such great things about you," he grinned.

"There all vicious rumors I assure you," she stated. "Go."

Conner groaned and shook his head, walking off. Randall glared at the goalie. "What're you looking at?" she growled, before kicking a soccer ball with such force it hit the kid in the stomach and knocked him over. "NOW GET BACK TO CLASS!" she turned back and Conner was eye wide

* * *

Naruto saw Kira at a picnic table as she was playing some strings on her guitar and writing some stuff down in her journal.

"Hey Kira." Naruto greeted her.

Kira didn't expect Naruto to find her not that she was hiding. "What are you doing?" He asked sitting down on the bench.

"Oh, nothing important, just writing down some lyrics." Kira said

"You write music, that's awesome." He complimented making her blush a little at the comment. "let me hear you play something." He asked.

"Well, it's not really finished." She tried to make an excuse.

"Come on, at least let me hear what you have so far." He gave a light pout which made her laugh a little.

"Ok then since you insist." She said and began to strum the guitar getting a small group attention.

" _I wanna know, know where you're at._

 _I'm at the front, but you're still at the back._

 _Oh, can you tell me where, tell me where you're at?_

 _Freak you out._

 _Freak you out._

 _Freak you o-out._

 _Freak you out._

 _Freak you out._

 _Freak you out._

 _Freak you o-out."_

Naruto along with the small group clapped making her smile. "Dang Kira that was amazing." He complimented.

Their applause was ruined moments later when Randall stalked up to them, clipboard in hand and soccer star Conner McKnight reluctantly following. "Miss Ford. I'm afraid you need written permission to perform on school grounds. Let's go!"

"Are you aware that kids who play in instrument have a fifty percent higher chance of getting into college?" Kira inquired and Randall lowered her glasses to grin at her.

"Well, you're hardly college material now are you, Miss Ford?" she smirked, tapping her clipboard. "Now come with me."

Kira groaned and slid off the table, bringing her guitar with her.

"I guess I'll be coming too." Naruto

"And why is that Mr Uzumaki," questioned Randall.

"Because I asked Kira to perform so I'm kind of involved too." He said.

Kira was going to make an excuse for him since it was not fair for him to get detention on his first day but she saw him wink at her.

"Very well then the more the merrier." She led the now three students

Naruto with the two teens who were grumbling followed the principal across the grounds towards the school, the sprinklers burst into life, spraying them with vast amounts of water from all sides causing everyone to run.

"Oh,come on, I just got these." Naruto ran out.

"This is just great." Kira muttered as the teens and Randal ran out of the sprinkler radius

The principal turned and spotted a blue-clad teen of African-American descent walking towards the school with umbrella in hand and smiling widely.

"Ethan James," she growled. "I should've known." She stalked off after him, yelling for the other three to follow her which they did – reluctantly.

* * *

"Sit!" the principal barked as they arrived near the office. The four teens – three of which were drenched – sat down on the bench outside her office.

"Principal Randall, I'd just like to mention the fact that there's no hard evidence linking me to that unfortunate sprinkler incident," stated Ethan smiling innocently.

"Save it for Judge Judy, Mr. James," Randall snapped. "The four of you have detention! For one week. Starting today. Now if there are no further questions-"

The three teens burst into a frenzied protest, Conner's about soccer, Kira's about band practice and Ethan's about computer club, Naruto remained silent

"I didn't think so!" Randall yelled, cutting them off before storming into her office and slamming the door shut.

"Okay" Kira sighed, her voice thick with anger. "Somebody seriously needs a hug."

"That goes double for me." Naruto said

She looked at him. "Why did you say you were involved?, you could have just left." She asked

Naruto shrugged "Well technically it's my fault that you got detention since I asked you to play."

She wanted to say something back but he spoke "Besides...maybe I'll get to hear more of you." He grinned.

Kira even though she has never been into dating since she focuses on her singing dreams, felt something for him and they just met.

"Dude." Conner leaned forward looking past the two to stare at Ethan. "Computer Club?"

* * *

"Bring the little monsters with you" Randall smiled as she came around the corner of the hall with Doctor Oliver at her side. "That should be sufficient torture for them."

Conner, Ethan, Kira and Naruto leaned against the wall outside science class, the three not looking amused at all while Naruto just kept silence.

"You've all met I trust?" Randall grinned. "Well, enjoy your little outing."

With that she was off, leaving an awkward silence in her wake as the thee teens glared after her and Naruto chuckled looking at Tommy. "So…," Tommy began, taking off his glasses and watching the teens. "You guys like museums?"

* * *

"Whoa!" Ethan grinned like a little kid as Tommy's jeep pulled up to the museum and he spotted the huge T-Rex Statue out front. "Check out the T-Rex!"

Naruto was just admiring the statue till Kira tapped his shoulder and followed, once they got to the entrance there was a chain from which hung a sign- sorry we're closed.

That's weird," Tommy commented, looking up at the museum.

"Oh well, no museum for us," Conner sighed, faking disappointment.

"Great, let's go home," Kira suggested.

"I'll tell you what; why don't you guys have a look around the grounds?" Tommy inquired. "If any of you guys find anything prehistoric, I'll cancel detention for the rest of the week."

"sweet." Said an enthuse Ethan

"I'm gonna see if I can find someone who can tell us when they're opening up, Naruto come with me" Tommy stated.

The three teens walked off, down the side road.

"So lemme get this straight," Conner began, looking at Ethan. "They have a club just for computers?"

Naruto and Tommy went to the front door where there was a sign.

"In case of emergency call Anton Mercer Industries." Naruto read out loud.

Tommy froze at the name and was shocked "Anton Mercer, but how?" He said to himself.

Naruto looked at his mentor as he saw his expression. "what is it sensei." He asked.

"Anton Mercer, he was my partner that was on the island when it sank." Tommy answered.

"But you said that he-"

"I know, which doesn't make sense." Tommy said as he was still confused, why didn't Anton contact him all these years.

The two looked behind and appeared were twenty Tyrrandrones.

"We'll my normal is day out the window." Naruto said getting in fighting position.

"Naruto It's time to use it." Said Tommy getting in his fighting stance

He nods and pulls up his left sleeve and they're on his wrist was a silver bracelet with the Green gem but it had then transformed into a Green morpher with the design being a Velociraptor with a small spike curve spike on it's head.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Naruto had been called down to the lab and was greeted by Tommy, Kim and Haley._

 _"what's going on?" Asked Naruto_

 _"it's ready." Tommy said with a grin and saw Naruto confused but was eye wide as he remembered._

 _"y-your joking, right?" Naruto asked._

 _"Nope, it's set and ready." Said Haley_

 _Tommy opened the silver suitcase and their it was, his Dino Morpher_

 _(end flashback)_

"let's do this." Naruto said with determination and activated his morpher.

 _(play Dino Thunder morph theme)_

"Dino thunder power up ha!" he pushed a button on his morpher.

He went through all kinds of flips and landed wearing green spandex with a gold dinosaur foot logo on the chest and a gold belt around the waist, gold rhombus designs from shoulders down the arms and legs, his boots were also green but the top edge was a gold color, his helmet was green with the top shape of a Velociraptor. black rectangle eye shield and a curve back point on the top. he posed a fighting style as the reptilian dinosaur behind him gave a screeching roar.

Naruto was amazed as he felt the energy and looked at his suit.

"Whoa so this is what it feels like to be a Power Ranger." Naruto said to himself.

"Naruto, call your weapons there in your belt." Tommy informed.

He nod and a green light came from his belt and appeared were golden 5-inch metal claws for each finger and three curb sickle claws for both feets

"Alright, let's rock." Naruto shouted as he jumped high over the Tyrannodrones and started to slash them one by one and doing spinning capoeira kicks and taking multiple of them out.

Tommy kicked one Tyrannodrone and punched another and back flipped follow by a jumping spinning back kicked, one grabbed him from behind and another tried to attack from the front but he kicked both feet up planting them to the chest of the enemy then grabbing a hold from behind and threw the Tryrannodrone over his shoulder.

Naruto spun in a circle slashing many Tyrannodrones as explosion sparks flew making them fall.

He saw his sensei getting overrun and had jumped in slashing the enemies, he decided to test his powers and teleported confusing the Tyrannodrones till he appeared behind one slashing it then disappearing and doing the same trick to many as he became nothing but green flashes.

Once the the Tyrannodrones were defeated they retreated back as they vanished in a green portal.

"Oh, come guys I was just having fun." Naruto complained, he de-morphed and saw his sensei who looked alright, "you okay sensei?"

Tommy nod "yeah I'm alright,looks like you know how to handle your new powers." he said making Naruto laugh and scratching his head sheepishly.

"We better find the others." Said Tommy and both searched for the trio.

* * *

A couple minutes later the two had saw the trio

"Hey!" Tommy had finally found them and as he ran towards them, they stuffed the gems into pockets and sleeves and out of sight, looking as inconspicuous as possible, but Naruto being a former shinobi caught this but didn't say anything

"You guys alright?" asked Tommy

"Well I—" Kira started, Ethan interrupted her.

"Yeah, couldn't be better," he grinned.

"Nothing out of the ordinary happened?" Tommy inquired.

Naruto was still paying attention to the group and notice Kira looking at him and gave a small smile

"Naw, just your, uh, routine hike in the woods," Ethan told him. "Lots of furry little creatures."

"And a few scaly ones," Kira commented, and Conner applied slight pressure to her foot by standing on it, shutting her up as Tommy frowned at her.

"So, you both get into the Dino exhibit?" Conner inquired, drawing Doctor Oliver's focus to him.

"Uh, still working the kinks out," he stated. "We better get you guys back. C'mon." Tommy lead them with Naruto next to him

"Don't you guys think we should tell him?" Kira inquired as they dropped back a bit from their science teacher in order to talk.

"I don't know about you, but I've got over a thousand sci-fi DVD's and you wanna know how many times the dude with the super powers ends up in from freaky government lab on a table with wires in his head?" Ethan whispered.

"Even I know that," Conner stated as they stopped to talk in a little circle.

"What about Naruto?" she asked.

"What and make the new student think were crazy, no thank you." said Conner

"We even don't know him that much, so let's just keep this between the three of us." said Ethan and Conner nod in agreement.

Kira on the other hand still didn't like it

Tommy stopped walking and turned to look at them. "You guys coming?"

Giving each other one last agreeing glance and followed.

Chapter 1 Day of a Dino pt. 1 finished

I hope you guys enjoyed the story, yes, some stuff I will change and will add to make this more interesting, what do you think about the green ranger and the pairing, I know I will get these questions so I'm going to answer them, yes, some characters will make a comeback from the mmpr and Zeo, more of the green ranger power will be interesting, an old megazord will return but I will not tell since I'm pretty sure you may know if not I won't spoil it, anyways hope you enjoy this story, if you would like to be my partner for the story, i need a beta reader, this will be a rated M for language blood and maybe lemon, favorite and follow if you like it. Have a good day everyone this is Naruto4Life1994, peace out.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back with another Chapter, thank you all for the support of the story so far, I was looking over more Power Ranger episodes and was thinking of making a battlizer for Naruto since Conner will have one, his zord will not appear with others yet, I been getting comments about getting a beta reader and I'm asking if anyone is interested message me. Now without further interruption enjoy the story.

Waning I do not own Naruto or Power Ranger

Chapter 2 Dino Day part 2

Naruto was in his room listening to some rock music that his sensei got him into and doing homework that Tommy gave him, ten minutes passed by and he heard his name being called by him.

Being lazy he just teleported and appeared in the lab and saw his sensei who had a stressed expression as he searched for something. "What's wrong Sensei?" He asked

"The Dino Gems are gone." Said Tommy.

This shocked him "What but how? it couldn't have been Mesogog goons" He asked.

Tommy shook his head. "I don't know, but whoever took them must not know what they really are.

Before Naruto respond the two had heard something, at first the two thought it was Kim as she went shopping but heard two male voices.

Naruto and Tommy glanced at each other and hid in the shadow of the lair, as two figures entered. Once the two figures had walked a little further into the room they realized it was two of the students, the computer guy Ethan James and school Soccer star Connor McKnight.

Tommy and Naruto looked at each other and nodded. Together they stepped out into the light.

"If you two are here looking for extra credit, you're in the wrong place," Tommy said crossing his arms. Connor and Ethan turned, surprise on their faces,

Naruto came up behind next to his sensei surprising the guys more and looked at the both waiting for an explanation with his own arms crossed.

Connor and Ethan looked at each other nervously, not sure about what they should say.

Eventually Ethan spoke. "Dr. O, before you go off, can we at least explain why we're here?" he asked, his eyes wide and his voice giving away his fear.

Connor hit his chest, "Dude, they're just gonna laugh if we tell 'em," he said.

"It's the truth they'll believe us" Ethan said only a little sure of himself.

Although reluctant, Connor eventually agreed, "Alright," he said before looking up at Naruto and Tommy, "Kira's gone."

"What happened to her?" Naruto questioned with a serious tone

"She got taken by these weird looking dinosaur things," Ethan added.

Tommy and Naruto looked at each other neither looking happy. Tommy turned back walking a few steps forward, "They're called Tyrannodrones." he said.

The three teens followed him as he went further into the lair. "And you know that, because?" Ethan asked.

Naruto sighed, "Because, he helped created them," he answered for his sensei who shot him thankful look.

"Oh, class project?" Ethan asked sarcastically.

"It's a long story," Tommy said, turning around to face the two teens "For now, we need to figure out what they want with Kira."

Naruto looked and saw his gem glowing and looked at the two.

Connor suddenly looking even more uncomfortable than he already was dug his hand into his pocket. "It could be because of these." In the palm of his hand were the yellow and red Dino Gems.

Tommy and Naruto both stared at them, their eyes wide with horror.

Silently Tommy took the yellow gem looking it over in his hand.

"Look, we're really sorry how were we supposed to know that those things had like super powers, and that those lizard dudes were going to come looking for them?" Connor asked, looking truly sorry, but knowing that he wouldn't be able to take back what he had done.

Tommy looked at the gems in his hand and sighed. "I guess this isn't exactly something you see every day," he agreed turning to face the boys.

'Sensei can say that again.' Naruto gave a small chuckle

"Sort of like a science teacher with the ruins of an ancient civilization under his house?" Ethan asked, "

"Look, not that isn't seriously cool and all, but seriously, dude; you need to come clean," Connor said.

Tommy raised his eyebrows at Connor while Naruto eyes narrowed at the soccer star lack of respect to his sensei and stepped forward answering "Okay first of all, don't call him dude. Second, as hard as this may seem, the both of you need to forget all about this. Sensei and I will find Kira." he said following Tommy to a large computer.

Conner sped over and past Tommy and Naruto with his Super speed. He stopped him in his tracks as he skidded to a stop in the way.

"The gem's power is already starting to bond with you," Tommy pointed out.

"You can tell us all about it now, or at my next parent teacher conference," Conner stated, a light threat hanging in his voice but that didn't sit well with Naruto and stepped in front of him

"Naruto wait." He looked over his shoulder at his sensei

Tommy realize that Conner wasn't going to give up. He sighed heavily coming to a decision.

"You got a name?" Kira attempted to make conversation as she backed up warily, the tall black-clad woman with thick dark make-up coming closer in menacing steps. "You kinda look familiar."

"My master calls me Elsa," she replied.

"Your master?" Kira snorted. "Okay, whatever. Look, I'm gonna let myself out."

She turned around only to have Elsa grab onto her shoulder with a tight grip. Kira whirled around, ducking Elsa's punch and blocking a few more before grabbing her arm and twisting her shoulder at a hurtful angle.

As she was spun away by her opponent, she roundhouse kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying a few feet through the air where she landed, stood up and snarled angrily. She was holding her shoulder, so it was evident Kira had hurt her.

"Whoa," Kira breathed, dropping from a fight stance to a more apologetic one. "I so did not mean to do that!"

She turned around, running towards the exit but was stopped when a tall and heavily-armored figure stepped through carrying an axe and shield. On his heels were a few of the lizard creatures from the forest.

"Meet Zeltrax," Elsa grinned.

"You two dating?" Kira laughed nervously. "Or just friends?"

Elsa glared at the back of Kira's head as Zeltrax lifted his axe, aiming to chop it off.

Deciding to give this a try again, Kira opened her mouth and screamed, sending yellow waves of sonic energy at the monsters and Zeltrax and flooring them.

With one look over her shoulder at Elsa, Kira took off down the hall as fast as she could, the remnants of the woman's angry yells to pursue her fading away as she ran on, she cut a corner and saw a green orb and hesitantly reached for it and touched it vanishing in a green flash.

The crew were on the road. Naruto was in the front with Tommy and the two teens were in the back

"So. when you said you helped create those Tyranno…" Ethan trailed off, unable to remember what the creatures from the forest had been called, "Whatevers…you were just kidding right?"

"They weren't supposed to be used like this," Tommy told him glancing up in the mirror at the blue-cad boy seated in the back with Conner. "Someone's modified their programming."

He went on for a few more minutes as they drove on, talking about his past in Dinosaur DNA with Anton Mercer, a rich man who'd gone missing before the lab island got blown up.

"And the guy who did this is back?" Conner asked.

"He calls himself Mesagog," Tommy replied.

"And you think he's after the gems?" the soccer star added, leaning forward from his seat behind Doctor Oliver.

"Well of course genius why else would he be after us." Naruto said in an obvious tone.

Connor glared at him but then notice his bracelet had a Dino gem.

"Wait a minute you have one too?" He questioned

Naruto looked down and cursed himself but he knew he would have to tell soon.

"Yeah, I do, I found the green Dino gem a year ago and was attacked by the same freaks that took Kira, I was lucky that I escaped them and that Tommy had found me." He lied although it was true he was attacked by the Tyrannodrones.

"That reminds me, what were you doing with Dr. O?" Asked Ethan.

"I live with him and his wife, I'm his nephew." Naruto grinned. If it weren't for the situation right now he would have laugh as he saw both the Men's reaction.

Tommy stopped the jeep as Ethan snapped out of his reaction. "Okay look this is all total fascinating but how is this helping us find Kira? I mean she's not gonna fall out of the sky and land in front of us.

On cue Kira appeared from a green light landing on the jeep hood.

The boys were silence to register what just happened, Naruto got out the jeep followed by the guys and checked on her.

"Kira are you alright?" Asked Naruto helping her off the hood.

"Yeah I think so." She said.

"How did you do that?" Ethan piped up as his overly-popped out eyes still hadn't returned to normal since she ported in.

"I have no idea, one minute I'm being chased by Franken-lizards in this creepy lab and next thing I know I'm a hood ornament!" Kira replied.

"Invisa-portals." Added Tommy

"Whatever, next time, I'm calling a cab," she said wryly. "Wait…what are you guys doing here. With Naruto and…with our science teacher?"

"We came to rescue you." Ethan stated.

"Nice job, how's sitting around and doing nothing helping me?" Kira inquired.

Naruto put a hand on her shoulder "Don't be to hard on them Kira, they were really worried for you're safety."

He was interrupted by a horde Tyrannodrones and Zeltrax arriving at the end of the road.

The four teens stood together as Tommy joined them standing in front. "still doing the dirty work for Mesogog huh Zeltrax?" Tommy taunted.

"You are not fit to speak my master's name," Zeltrax growled. "Come with me peacefully or suffer the consequences."

"I'm gonna have to say...no" Tommy stated, triggering Zeltrax's attack.

He ducked the axe swing and got right into battle against him and a Tyrannodrones using fighting moves the teens except Naruto never knew he had.

Naruto was over at the grass surrounded in a circle by dozen of Tyrannodrones and got in a fighting stance.

Two charged towards him from front and back. He punched the first one in front of him in the chest and back elbowed the one behind him in the gut. He right kicked another in the chest. He right high kicked another in the face and into a spinning left hook kick hitting another.

He ducked under one of their sharp arms and punched it hard in the stomach dropping it. Dodging another Tyrannodrone he gave a hard-straight side right kick in the chest sending it crashing against the others knocking them down.

He looked up seeing a Tyrannodrone coming down at him. He vanished in a green flash confusing the monster as it looked around but looked up as Naruto appeared and came down stomping on it's back and stomped it's head in.

"Nighty night." Naruto grinned

Kira was doing well as she continued to block and attack the Tyrannodrones and had flipped them off their feet, more came at her but she back flipped backwards and doing a jumping spinning kick.

She dodged more of the monsters as they regrouped in a perfect fashion for Kira's liking. She opened her mouth and unleashed another blast of sonic scream energy, sending them all sprawling.

"Okay, that's just crazy," she commented and turned around but was not prepared to be face to face with a Tyrannodrone which kicked her in the chest.

She fell down holding her chest and saw the monster going for a slash, everything seemed to slowed down as the sharp arm came down, all of a sudden in green flash Naruto was in front of her with his arms in a X guard blocking the monsters attack.

Kira was shocked at what he did.

Naruto's arm was sliced good as he blocked the attacked, but he ignored the pain and threw the Tyrannodrones arm away and front kicked it hard in the chest sending it back.

Naruto had turned around and checked on Kira. "Are you alright?" He knelt down and helped her up.

She looked at him wondering what he just did but noticed the blood on his arm which'd freaked her out. "Your arm!" She exclaimed worried.

Naruto shook his head. "Don't worry about me I'll be fine." He assured her.

Both had turn to see more Tyrannodrones coming. Naruto held his arm out stopping Kira which confused her.

"i got this." He told her

She was going to argue with him but he teleported in a green flash shocking her more.

She looked and saw nothing but green flashes dropping the Tyrannodrones. Naruto came back next to her and was a little exhausted as he dropped on one knee panting,

Kira checked on him "Are you okay?" She asked in concern

He nods and tries to stand up with the help of Kira "Yeah, I'm alright, just takes a lot out of me." He said. 'i still can't use my powers long enough without morphing'

They saw Ethan and Conner take care of the monster and saw their teacher handling his own.

The two regrouped with Conner and Ethan getting behind their teacher.

the three got in an all sporting fighting stances while Naruto stood next to Tommy and was in his own fighting stance.

Tommy grinned. "Make sure you tell your master; Doctor Oliver's back."

"I will inform him that this battle is over but the war has only just begun." Zeltrax growled, bringing his shield up in front of him as he and the Tyrannodrones ported away in green light.

"That's the best he could do?" Ethan inquired as they walked back towards the Jeep.

"Let's get outta here," Tommy told them. "It's getting late. I don't want your parents to worry."

"I bet you don't," Conner stated. "You might have to explain something."

"I'll fill you in tomorrow afterschool I promise," Tommy said.

Naruto opened the front passenger door for Kira. "Ladies first." He said with a smile

She blushed a little at his smile and thanked him. She heard the guy's snickering and had turn to glare at them shutting them up.

The bell rang at Reefside High the next morning as Ethan, Conner, Kira and Naruto filed into class. The cut Naruto suffered wasn't too bad but had to keep it wrapped up for a couple days, boy he received a big scold from Kimberly.

Right now, He and Kira were in the middle of a talk about their favorite music genre when a snobby blonde holding a recorder cut him off and was in front of Kira.

"Kira Ford, Cassidy Cornell, Reefside News Network," she introduced herself swiftly.

"Cassidy, I know who you are, we've been at school together for a painfully long time," Kira quipped, stopping at her seat.

"Yes, anyway," Cassidy went on. "What can you tell me about the mysterious goings-on at Reefside? For example; the sudden friendship between you, Conner McKnight, Ethan James and new guy Naruto Uzumaki."

"You do know i'm standing here right?" Naruto stated, but was ignored. Ethan and Conner from their separate tables and groups in the science lab, looked over, intrigued.

"Look—" Kira began but was cut-off.

"Or better yet the strange creatures that appeared out of nowhere and attacked you in broad daylight yesterday"? Cassidy pressed. "What about that, huh?"

"Look, other than being Naruto's friend and hanging with him, I have no idea what you're talking about," Kira stated, earning an annoyed sigh from the reporter. "And as you can see, I'm just fine. But you…you look kind of um…"

"Pasty?" Naruto suggested, and Kira snapped her fingers, nodding.

"Did you just say pasty?" Cassidy inquired, her voice cracking. "Are you serious? I hate fluorescent lighting!"

As Kira rolled her eyes and took her seat with Naruto, Tommy came in and politely asked Cassidy – now frantically checking herself out in her compact mirror – to sit down. Grinning sheepishly, she scurried to her seat.

"She reminds me so much of someone back home I know," Naruto whispered thinking about Ino

Kira who smiled.

"Guess everyone's got their superficial-stuck-up Barbie Doll. Ours is Cassidy," she stated.

"Back in Japan, it's Ino," Naruto told her.

"Ino? What kind of a name is that?" Kira inquired.

"Don't know," Naruto shrugged. "but she was known as the biggest gossip in town I swear."

"Okay, so, today we'll be talking about the Mesozoic period," Tommy spoke, drawing attention back to him. "Who can tell me when it all began?"

None of his students could answer with anything more than surprised yells as the whole place shook furiously like an earthquake. The lights then went out everywhere, before back-up generators kicked in and dimmer lights turned on.

Students rushed towards the window as the sky went black and lightning and thunder rung out. As panicked cries erupted from the students, only Naruto, Kira, Conner, Ethan and Cassidy remained in their seats.

Through the open door came Devin, running at tops speeds and he skidded to a stop beside Cassidy, a large goofy grin plastered on his face. "Cass, you're never gonna believe this!"

"Lemme guess, the sky just went black in the middle of the day?" Cassidy asked.

"It did?" Devin was confused, but a shout from Cassidy reminded him why he was here. "I just heard this whack report about mechanical dinosaurs attacking downtown!"

Tommy's head snapped up at this.

"Oh, grab your camera!" Cassidy told Devin, grabbing his hand and heading towards the door.

"Wait, hold it you two!" Doctor Oliver called, just as the intercom turned on.

'Students remain calm. The mayor has declared a state of emergency. Please report to the front of the school for immediate dismissal'

As Principal Randall repeated her announcement and students rushed out of class, Tommy approached Kira, Naruto, Ethan and Conner.

"Dr. O, now would be a really good time to Have that little chat." Kira stated.

"We're out of time," Tommy replied. "If Mesogog revived the Biozords, we got to act fast. Come with me."

He rushed out as the four exchanged glances. "What's the worst that could happen?" Ethan shrugged.

"Seriously you ask that? You should have seen enough movies to know to never say that because it'll end up biting us in the ass" Naruto said and followed his sensei

The three all followed him.

"So, these mechanical Dinosaurs, they're your friends?" Kira asked.

"Biozords," Tommy stated, turning to face the four teens as they entered his basement laboratory. "Fusion-powered replicates using actual Dinosaur DNA for the neural functions."

"Wait lemme guess, you helped build them?" Sarcastically asked Ethan

"I'm afraid so," Tommy sighed; now standing by his large computer system. "But right now, we…I mean you, have to tame them."

"I'll B-B-L if it's all the same to you." Said Ethan

"What's that mean?" Tommy inquired, now needing translation of his own.

"Be Back Later," Ethan stated and turned walking away.

"Ethan wait," the paleontologist called stopping him and walking towards him with a determined face. "You can do this. But you won't have to do it alone."

"Ever since I found the Dino Gems," he added, walking towards a table in the center of the room where a steaming meteor rock with four gems had been previously. "I've had these waiting. In case I ever needed to harness their powers."

"Into what?" Kira asked.

Tommy opened the briefcase on the table. Inside were three little morphers, no bigger than their hands that were attached to metal wristbands. Each was a different color and designed after a different Dinosaur.

"Dino Morphers," Tommy replied, eyeing the teens. "Use these to become Power Rangers."

Conner laughed. Kira scoffed and Ethan eyes widened.

"I think I may need to sit down." Said Ethan as his knees weakened and he backed up.

"Breathe, dude," Conner chuckled, helping him back to his feet.

"We can't be Power Rangers," Kira stated, and Tommy looked at her questioningly. "Aren't you supposed to fly, or have superhuman strength and, stuff like that?"

"Uh Kira," Naruto smiled tapping his friend on the shoulder. "The fight against the Tyrannodrones?" he reminded her

"Oh yeah…" the dirty blonde nodded, remembering their fights with them. "I forgot." Her cheeks flushed a little red

"Your Gems are from the asteroid that crashed into Earth millions of years ago, wiping out the entire Dinosaur population," Tommy explained. "When I found them, I recognized their power and hid them, so that they wouldn't fall into the wrong hands."

"How do you know these are the right hands?" Conner inquired.

"The Gems are yours. You didn't choose them. they chose you." Naruto explained showing his Gem, " i found the green gem last year and just like you it bonded with my DNA."

"Can't they unchoose us?" Kira asked. Tommy walked off to his computer.

"Just as Naruto said They've already bonded to your DNA," Tommy told them. "It's what gave you your powers."

"So, if they're already bonded with us how come Mesagog and his creeps are still after them?" Asked Ethan

Tommy walked back over to them, a somber look on his face. "The only way these powers can be taken away is if you're destroyed."

"Ok for future reference, that's not a great selling point," Ethan said with a nervous look.

"Look, all I know is that I don't remember asking to be a super hero," Conner exclaimed.

"The Gems wouldn't have bonded to you if you didn't already have something inside you that could handle the power," Tommy explained, returning to stand behind the briefcase and push it towards them. "Please."

Naruto looked at the three. "look's guys, I was on the same boat as you, I never had plan on becoming a superhero when I came to live with Tommy, but maybe this was meant to be. As I said the gems choose you, they wouldn't have if they didn't think you were worthy. I accepted the responsibility and knew what I would face but it would be worth it to keep the world safe." His bracelet transformed into a gold eye green Velociraptor morpher shocking them. "Now you guys have the chance to do that."

The speech had the three feel something they haven't felt so strongly of.

Determination.

Conner may have not plan to be a superhero but he knows what's right and what's best.

Ethan may be a computer guy and not a fighter but he knows when the world is in danger you can't just stand by and do nothing.

Kira although she never had plan on doing this she knew what needs to be done to keep the world safe just as Naruto said.

Conner's morpher was in the shape of a red Tyrannosaurus head, with grey spikes on its face and a yellow eye. Ethan's took the shape of a blue Triceratops head, its grey nose and head horns sticking out and contrasting with its green eye. Kira's was much more pointed, in the image of a yellow Pterodactyl with it's pale grey bump on it's head and flashing red eye

So now what?" Ethan inquired "Do we need some kind of secret password or command?"

"All you three have to say is Dino Thunder, Power Up and you'll be transformed, trust me you'll know then what to do." Naruto explained

"Dino Thunder." Conner chuckled looking at Naruto. "What did you come with that?"

"I kinda like it." Ethan smiled.

"You would." Conner smirked, making Kira roll her eyes, Naruto chuckled.

"Look, I know you three are from different worlds, I get it," Tommy stated.

"That's an understatement," Kira muttered.

"But you're going have to work together, or this'll never happen," he told them. "Naruto has been a ranger for one day and knows what it's like and what to expect, but he can't do it alone." He glanced at his student and went back at the three teens

"This won't be easy, nobody knows that better than I do. But you're going to have to believe in yourselves. Cause I believe in you."

"Really?" Conner questioned.

"Really," Tommy nodded.

"So, what are we waiting for, we got some Zords to tame." Naruto that they headed off

Downtown, three large Bio Zords regrouped near one of the main parks. The flyer landed on a building nearby while the large two-legged creature lumbered near and the four-legged one followed.

Tommy pulled his Jeep as close as he could to the area. "Okay, this is it." he stated as everyone climbed out.

"That must be them," the soccer star breathed as they looked up.

"Wow, good call Conner," Kira quipped.

A strange noise was heard and in a flash of purple Zeltrax appeared, causing the five to stand together at the ready.

"I really hate this guy so much." Naruto said annoyed

"You'll have to get past me if you want those Zords." Declared Zeltrax

"This part I'm looking forward to." Conner smirked.

"I been waiting for this all day." Naruto gave his fox grin

"You guys ready?" Ethan asked.

"Oh yeah!" Kira nodded smiling.

"Ready!" Conner yelled, bringing his wrist up near his chest.

"Ready!" the other three chorused, following suit.

(Dino thunder morph theme)

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!" they all called as their Morphers glowed. With a series of twists and turns and a rush of power, latex suits molded to their bodies, each in their own Dino Gem color as faint Dinosaur roars pushed them along.

They stood together after their morph, new flashy suits on and in their battle stance before breaking their concentration to examine their new attire.

"Whoa!" Ethan breathed.

"This totally rocks!" Kira smiled.

"awesome right?" Naruto smirked.

"Oh yeah!" Conner pumped his fists into the air happily.

"So you're Power Rangers." Zeltrax growled, clenching his fists.

"Call your weapons; they're in your belt!" Tommy instructed, Naruto had half a mind to remind him he knew what he was doing but decided against it for the time being.

"You got it Dr. O!" Conner nodded, before their belts began to glow. "Whoa Check it out!"

As their weapons materialized from the glow, more calls of awe echoed amongst them.

"Sweet I got a Tyranno Staff!" Conner grinned, wrapping his fists around the red and white staff with a menacing T-Rex head at the end of it.

"I can come to grips with this," Kira nodded, bringing sharp yellow daggers, modeled like Pterodactyl heads, into a comfortable position in her hands. "Ptera Grips!"

"Sweet a Tricera Shield!" Ethan smiled wide as the blue and sharp shield, modeled after a Triceratops head, buckled to his arm. They took a step forward, aiming their weapons at Zeltrax.

Naruto with his gold talon claws and sickle claw feet was doing slashing movements and a kick. "Velox Talons ready for battle." He grinned (A/E:Velox is latin for swift or rapid)

"Enough!" Zeltrax yelled, as more than a dozen Tyrannodrones ported in through purple electric fields, growling and rushing forward. Tightening their grip on their weapons, the Rangers met them halfway.

Kira was able to block the sharp arms of the creature with her Ptera Grips, before swinging one down and slashing it across the chest, creating a shower of sparks. She repeated the process against a handful of others before crouching to her knees and swinging her daggers against two passing Tyrannodrones, flipping them over in a flurry of sparks.

She stood up and kicked and blocked a monster with her feet before thrusting her blades into its chest and kicking it to the ground.

She turned, going on her knees again and swinging all around her, meeting blade and arm and flesh as she went Kicking a creature in the shin she jumped backwards, flipping through the air until she landed a few feet away and taunted a monster to attack. "That all you got?"

One monster attempted to take her on, but she jumped through air, kicking it backwards again and again until it hit the ground amidst more of its kind.

Ethan was next to test his weapon, swinging it in a circle around him and smashing its sharp and horned tip into monster after monster. He kicked upwards, catching on in the jaw before bringing the shield down on it. It blocked with an arm and kicked him in the stomach, making him skid back a few steps.

They swarmed him, forcing him into a crouching position before he cried out, swinging his shield wildly as it connected with them and caused sparks to burst forward as they went flying towards the asphalt.

Getting to his feet he drove the spike into the chest of a monster before pulling and throwing it off behind him into a row of its own kind, sending them all crashing down.

"See ya!" he grinned.

Naruto jumped over the Tyrannodrones and slashed two charging at him and turned behind slashing another two. He roundhouse high kick one of them and left spinning hook kick taking two more of them out. He then jumped up and slashed down at another.

He teleported and appeared behind one slashing it then doing the same to four more. He jumped on one slashing it and backflipped off it. He low sweep some off their feet and backflipped three times and took his fighting stance making a bring it gesture to them.

They charged at him. He blocked one of their attacks then slashing its body causing sparks to fly and slashed another in the leg making it do a flip somersault and fell. He kicked another in the chest and started deliver a fury of slashes to many of them and had all dropped.

Naruto took a stance "I love being a Power Ranger."

Conner swung the staff around, keeping the monsters at a safe radius before smashing it against the legs of a few and causing them to fall in a shower of sparks. "Have a nice trip!" he grinned, before proceeding to jab a few others with the staff and send them flying off. "See you next fall!"

With the Tyranno Staff perched across his shoulders he ran through a group of them, hitting them in the face and flooring them. He brought it back to his hands just in time to block a joint kick from two monsters and push them away.

Spinning the Staff around again, sparks burst into action whenever the Tyranno head on the end of the Staff connected with a monster and it bit down with sharp teeth. Conner smirked, driving it into the chest of a rushing monster and showering it with sparks as it fell.

He spun his weapon in his hands before flipping through the air overtop of a few monsters. When he landed, he swung the staff forward, flooring them all as brightly-colored sparks erupted from their chests.

"Freeze!" Ethan called, stepping up to Zeltrax.

"You first!" he cried, sending a purple-colored beam of light at the Blue Ranger that wrapped around him, sending vast amounts of volts through his system before flinging him away, where he smashed into a tree and fell to the ground.

"Ethan!" Kira called as she, Conner and Naruto jumped in standing protective in front of him.

This did nothing as seconds later Zeltrax fired off small lasers blasting them all off their feet as there were hit by the beams and sparks went flying.

Naruto looked up, glaring even if his opponent couldn't see it through the helmet.

"Rangers!" Tommy called. "Combine your weapons!"

"Right!" Conner nodded, pushing himself to his feet alongside the others.

Using Ethan's Tricera Shield as a base, Conner's Tyranno Staff folded in half and he placed it, T-Rex head facing Zeltrax, onto the shield. Kira's Ptera Grips were then added, creating a tunnel for which the laser to fire through and Naruto Velox Talons locked into place around the mix, forming the weapon.

As Conner held the triggers to the weapon, Kira and Naruto stood at his sides, steadying the weapon while Ethan crouched beneath it, using his shoulders to direct it at Zeltrax.

"Z-Rex Blaster!" they cried together. "Ready! Fire!"

A large multi-colored beam shot forward, smashing into Zeltrax and sending him sprawling as the weapon broke back into its four separate pieces, returning to their owner's hands.

"We did it!" Kira exclaimed.

"You've showed me your weapons," Zeltrax growled, backing up. "Now meet mine!"

He teleported away in a flash of purple. The three Biozords came stomping (or flying) towards them. The Rangers rejoined Tommy and looked up at the sky as a huge ship shaped like a stingray glided above the buildings.

Lasers burst out from it, and the Rangers and Tommy went flying through the air as explosions went off behind them. They rushed towards the Jeep.

Naruto got up and helped up his sensei.

"Okay, how do we fight that?" Conner questioned, getting up.

"You three have got to tame the Zords," Tommy told them.

"Three? What about Naruto?" Kira frowned glancing at the Green Dino Ranger.

"Only the Tyranno, Petra and Tricera Zords have been unleashed," Tommy explained.

"Oh" Kira nodded, and Naruto shook his head.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about." Naruto assured her.

"Listen," Tommy stated, drawing the attention back to the Zord matter. "Concentrate and your Morphers will communicate your thoughts to the Zords."

"Let's go!" Conner nodded, and he, Ethan and Kira rushed off towards the Dino Zords.

Naruto looked on as he saw them rush towards the Zords. "you think they got what it takes sensei?" He asked

"I'll be honest with you no at first. But the minute Conner stopped us back at the lab after we told him to leave us to his find Kira, he still didn't give up. That's what we need in a Power Ranger, after your speech I saw their eyes filled with much determination. Just like ones my friends had when they became Rangers.

The two looked on at the three.

"They're huge," Conner breathed as they skidded to a stop in front of the towering machines.

"That's an understatement," Kira told him.

"Calm down boy," Ethan stepped forward, seeing as how the Tricera Zord was scraping it's front foot against the ground, ready to charge. Hearing him it slowed down slightly, as in pondering. Speaking into his morpher, Ethan went on. "That's right…I'm your friend."

Sensing it was the right time, Ethan thrust his fist into the air as his Morpher glowed blue. "Tricera Zord!" he called. Echoing his call with its roar, the Zord, which had been gray up until now, stood on its hind legs as it turned blue, green eyes flashing.

"It worked!" Ethan grinned as the others nodded their congratulations.

"Okay, my turn," Kira stated, her Morpher close as she looked up at the dinosaur bird perched atop a high building. "Ptera Zord!"

"We can do this, if you'll let me!" The Zord expanded its wings, crying out into the dark sky as its coloring became yellow and its red eyes flared with understanding.

"Awesome!" Kira smiled, as her and Ethan's Zord moved out towards the much taller and much bigger T-Rex machine. Wincing as their Zords were hit by the T-Rex's spinning tail.

"Conner You're Zord's outta control!" Exclaimed Ethan

"Do something!" Kira said

"C'mon, I need you to work with me here!" Conner yelled.

Hearing his voice, the Zord turned away from the other two and stomped towards him but didn't look like it was for friendly purposes. Conner clutched his Morpher. "Tyranno Zord!"

It stopped in its tracks as its head swayed slightly, before roaring as red covered its body and its yellow eyes turned from viral to calming. "Yes!" Conner smiled.

Naruto and Tommy rejoined them.

"Only one more thing to do," Tommy stated.

"Bring 'em together!" Naruto grinned under his helment, the others nodded, figuring he knew this because Tommy had told him while they'd worked on befriending the Zords.

"Okay," Conner stated, as he and the other two brought their wrists close.

"Let's do it!" All together they jumped high into the air and were drawn to their Zords, phasing into the cockpits designed on the inside.

"Combine Power!" they called together, and soon their Zords were assembled and ready, having made the Thundersaurus Megazord.

As Tommy and the ever-morphed Naruto watched, the other Rangers battled Zeltrax's ship, eventually finding a weak point near the back of the ship that they hit with the Drill Arm, exploding the large sting-ray-shaped aircraft.

As the Rangers cheered. Tommy and Naruto smiled, sparks almost like fireworks descended upon the city, but unbeknownst to them, Zeltrax returned to Mesogog's lair alongside Elsa to be telepathically tortured for their failure.

Tommy opened the briefcase from earlier, revealing where the morphers had been put back. As faint echoes of their representing Dinosaurs sounded, the Morphers transformed into silver wristbands, with the Dino Gems carefully fitted onto the top.

"Keep these bracelets with you at all times," Tommy told them as one by one, Ethan,Conner and Kira picked up their respective bracelets, examining them carefully. "They'll access your morphers when you need them. And you can use these to communicate with me, or with each other."

"Dr. O I know you're real smart, being a science teacher and all but this is…," Kira trailed off, frowning. "I mean how did you…?"

"I'll fill you in," Tommy promised. "In time."

"Speaking of time," Ethan began. "Think Mesogog's gonna stick around for a while?"

"Unfortunately, they always do," Tommy replied.

"They?" Conner inquired.

"The bad guys," Naruto said in an obvious tone, seriously this guy was just like Kiba. "Y'know, the freaks that tried to kill us for the past couple of days"

"I know this is hard to take in," Tommy told them.

"That's for sure," Ethan nodded.

"Our lives are changing in ways we probably couldn't have imagined," Naruto started. "But as long as we work together and work always as a team. No one can defeat us. No one."

The three teens exchanged glances, at the blonde's words settling at just what their futures held for them.

"Come on you three i'll drop you home." offered Tommy.

Both the guys followed but before Kira followed she was stopped by Naruto.

"You did great out their." Naruto complimented her making her flush a little red but smiled

"Thanks, you weren't so bad yourself." she complimented.

"I was thinking, since tomorrow we have no school. Do you want to hang out?" he asked her.

Kira felt her tongue tied, why the hell is she like this, yes Naruto is a, nice, awesome, cool and...Handsome but there should be no reason to act like a middle school girl.

"Yeah, that would be nice." she smiled

Naruto smiled "good. well you should get going before Tommy leaves." he suggested making her nod.

"Right, then i guess i'll be seeing you tomorrow." she said.

He grinned "You can count on that."

She smiled one last time and left. Naruto sat on a chair and was just thinking about his old home and his friends. he may have not found a way home yet but this felt like home.

He want upstairs into his room and went to sleep preparing for a good tomorrow.

Chapter 2 done Dino day part 2

Hope you guys liked the second Chapter, if there was too many erros my apology, I do look over it and sometime forget that little mess up but hey were humans. Anyways next time I'm going to be involving Kira and Naruto a little bit more, the Zord will be found till around chapter 8. I'm already getting suggestions of a NarutoXToriXKira or a rivalary one, I'll think about it and decide what you all think, that's all for now, have a good day everyone, if you enjoy the story favorite or follow, leave Reviews, this is Naruto4life, peace out.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back everyone to another chapter of Dino Thunder: Adventure of the Green Shinobi Dino Ranger, last time we left off Kira, Conner and Ethan got their Dino mophers and their Zords, thank all for the support of the story and likes. It gives me confidence that this story will succeed, there will be NarutoXKiraXTori, now on to the story

Warning I do not own Naruto or Saban's Power Ranger

Chapter 3 Wave Goodbye.

Naruto was freshening up as he put on a plain green shirt. Over it was a black track jacket with green stripes design down the arm, blue light jeans and white shoes. He checked his wrist making sure to have the Dino gem. He looked at the mirror and saw he was set.

He went downstairs and saw Kim doing the dishes. "Hey, where are you going?" She asked seeing him.

"I'm gonna hang out with Kira since there's no school today." He said sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

Kimberly gave a teasing smirk "Oh okay well have fun on your date." She said

Naruto sputtered having a small blush. "W-Were just hanging out as friends."

Kim giggled "Whatever you say Romeo." She grinned.

She heard Naruto muttered something about dumb teasing making her giggle

"Have fun." She smiled and he waved as he left.

She continued the dishes and felt a pair of arms around her waist. She turned her head behind seeing her husband.

"No one's here now. Looks like it's just us," Tommy softly said next to her ear and kissing her neck making her smirk.

"Bedroom?" She asked as she finished drying her hands off. Not wasting time Tommy picked her bridal style and rushed to their room.

* * *

Naruto was standing around downtown waiting for Kira as he texted her. He heard his name and saw Kira wearing a yellow short sleeve shirt light black jeans and mesh gloves that went up to her forearm with her yell Dino gem bracelet.

"I was getting worried you weren't going to show." He smiled at her.

"I know, I'm sorry i had to take care of some stuff for my parents." She apoligized but Naruto waved it off.

"It's alright, I understand." he said making her smile "So where do you wanna go?" He asked.

Before she answered her communicator beeped halfway confusing her but answered.

"Kira here" Asked Kira

 _"Kira it's Ethan." Said the person revealing to be the blue ranger._

"Yes, what is it I'm busy at the moment." She said a little irritated .

 _"Whoa am I interrupting something?" Asked Ethan_

"Actually, you kind of are." Said Naruto

 _"Naruto? You two on a date or-_

"ITS NOT A DATE." Shouted the two.

 _"Alright alright, whatever floats your boat. But it's a good thing you're their too I got something super important to show you both." Said Ethan._

"This better be good." Kira said

 _"Trust me you two will like it and you'll thank me later." Said Ethan cutting off._

The Two had got texts to meet at this street and so the two went their seeing a building

"Hayley's Cyberspace?" Kira frowned, looking up the sign above the building entrance. Naruto remembered this place. Tommy had brought him here a couple of times since Haley was the owner. To his right he noticed the tall brown-haired soccer jock approaching them. "Conner" Naruto called out

"Ethan called the both of you?" he asked as he walked up to them.

"Yeah," she nodded. "He said it was super important. What is this place anyway?"

"No idea. What about you dude?" Conner asked Naruto

Naruto acted like he didn't know and shrugged "Nope but it's looks interesting. Let's check it out." He said.

They headed inside looking around and taking in the sights. Couches in one area, computers lined up in another, tables and chairs in the middle part, a stage and a bar with all sorts of things behind it. They'd just walked into a regular cyber café.

"Wow," Conner breathed, chuckling. "He lives here?"

"I think he wishes he lived here," Kira laughed.

"He probably dreams of living here." Naruto joked making Conner and Kira chuckled

"There they are My brothers and sister in crime!" Ethan walked up with a grin before leaning closer. "Or at least, crime-fighting. Welcome to my world, what do you think?" The blue clad teen asked them

"Yeah, I guess kinda it's cool," Conner nodded as the three followed Ethan. "In a techno-retro-dorky sort of way."

"You could do anything here," Ethan stated happily. "Games, chat online, listen to music, eat or drink."

"Sounds like the perfect place to hang out." Naruto commented

"You have no idea." Ethan chuckled

"Who came up with the idea for this?" Kira asked.

"That would be Hayley," Ethan replied, pointing towards a dark redhead at the bar who looked to be in her late twenties as she spoke with a customer. She looked over, smiling. "She's a techno legend M.I.T graduate. Programming genius."

"Sounds like your greatest dream" Naruto laughed.

"Yeah well, she got tired of the big companies and decided to open up this place." Ethan finished.

"Good thing for you," Kira commented.

"No lie," the Blue Ranger nodded.

"Anyway, so…what's so important?" Conner inquired, stepping closer and draping his right arm around Ethan and left arm around Naruto and Kira's shoulders.

"I just figured, hey, if we're gonna be saving the world together, I wanted you guys to see what I'm about," Ethan told them.

"Heh, okay whatever dude," Conner chuckled, dropping his arm from them

"Hey guys," Hayley smiled warmly as she walked up. "What can I get you?"

"I'll just have a apple juice." Kira shrugged.

"Oh, that's easy," Hayley smiled, leading her off towards the counter. The other three followed closely behind. "Kira right?"

"Yeah…how'd you know?" Kira confused

"Oh, I'm all about information," the Cyberspace owner explained. "It's my business now you sing, don't you?" Hayley inquired.

"Yeah I do." Kira nodded, exchanging glances as the three boys talked about other things.

"Great how about this Friday you and your band play here. We'll call it an audition." Offered Haley

"Well, yeah I mean, that would be great!" Kira smiled happily.

"Alright see you then," Hayley smiled before walking off behind the counter.

"Okay, I love her!" Kira grinned and Naruto chuckled patting her back.

"That's Hayley," Ethan told her. "There's not one kid in here she hasn't helped out somehow."

"Hasn't helped me," Conner muttered.

"Conner McKnight, the soccer player," the redhead grinned as she returned with Kira's apple juice. "I'm surprised you're not at the open tryouts for the Reefside Wave."

"Open tryouts?" Conner's interested was caught.

"Yeah, at their practice field," Hayley told him. "Right now."

"You're kidding, right?" he inquired.

"Does she look like she's kidding man?" Naruto chuckled as Hayley kept a straight smile.

"You were saying?" Ethan commented and Conner looked at them before running off as fast as he could (without super speed).

"Good luck bro!" Naruto called after him, but he was out the door.

"I gotta go too, I gotta put a set list together and restring my guitar!" She gave her drink to Naruto "Sorry about-

"Don't worry about it, there's next time, besides I'm looking forward to hear you sing." He commented

Kira gave a small smile as she left.

"Nothing like spreading the love eh buddy." He grinned and elbowed Naruto lightly in the arm making him chuckle and both walking across towards the computers. Ethans Dino Gem bracelet beeped halfway and they ducked out of sight, making sure no one noticed him. "Yeah Doc, you got Ethan with Naruto."

 _"Naruto's with you? good. Can you both meet me out at the end of Riverside Road in an hour?" Tommy said._

"Yeah sure, what's up sensei?" Asked Naruto

 _"Just be there. And I'll fill you in." Said Tommy and ended the call_

The teens looked at each other and shrugged and both left.

* * *

Conner ran across the field in his red soccer uniform, heading the ball passed from another player right past the goalie and into the net. As coaches watched and the actual Reefside Wave team warmed up, Conner proceeded in getting the ball from one side of the field to the other, keeping it away from at least four other guys along the way.

He kicked the ball towards the goalie, who caught it, then threw it back with good force and height – but Conner was quicker. He jumped into the air, flipping and kicked the ball as he did, sending it blasting past the goalie into the net as he landed.

"Who is that kid?" the coach asked in assistant, but the man had no idea. Instead, one of the players stood up from stretching to answer.

"That's Conner McKnight," he replied. "He's still in high school, plays on the local club team."

"Hmm," the coach nodded, opening his booklet and jotting down notes.

* * *

-In the woods-

"After the island exploded, some of my experiments were scattered all throughout this area," Tommy told Ethan and Naruto as they trudged through the forest. Eventually, they came upon something that looked like a nest of twigs and resting in the middle were four glowing eggs.

"What are they?" Ethan inquired as he stared at the red, yellow, blue and green eggs.

"Eggs," Tommy stated the obvious.

"Oh, it's cool Dr. O I just had lunch a couple of hours ago," Ethan grimaced.

"Yeah and I ate eggs already for breakfast." Naruto put in

Tommy chuckled "We're not gonna eat them. We're gonna hatch them and you both are gonna ride them."

Ethan stood up looking all round. "Maybe it's all this quiet out here that's got me hearing things, but I thought you just said we're gonna ride these."

"Yeah I'm with Ethan sensei are we really going to ride these?

"I did. Trust me guys, when these things are ready they're gonna be a big help to us."

"Alright whatever you say," Ethan chuckled, helping Tommy place the four eggs into a black backpack for safekeeping and transport. It was then that the three noticed a shape zoom by, and they stood up.

"You saw that, right?" Ethan inquired.

"Oh yeah I did and I thought this would be just a piece of cake." Naruto said.

"We've got to protect the eggs at all costs," Tommy stated, slinging the backpack over his arm.

"Protect them?" Ethan frowned. "Who would want to hurt them?"

"I would," someone stated and as they looked up, Elsa stepped out from behind a tree, leaning on it as Zeltrax joined her and Tyrannodrones surrounded the area.

"oh, great Mr. and Mrs. are here. Things just keep getting better and better." Naruto said Sarcastically

"I'm starting to have my doubts about your intelligence Doctor Oliver," Zeltrax chuckled, as a Tyrannodrone snuck up behind the Rangers and teacher and tried to grab the bag but Naruto kicked the arms off it and kicked it in the chest sending it away.

"Attack!" Commanded Zeltrax.

Naruto left kicked one Tyrannodrone in the chest and turned hitting another with a right kick in the stomach and elbowed one behind him. He teleported and appeared in front of three more and jumped in the air kicking left and right and the one in front. he dodged attacks from one and grabbed the arm and threw it towards the other Tyrannodrones knocking them down.

He saw another Tyrannodrone trying to take the bag from his sensei but he wouldn't allow that and teleported and had kicked the arms off the bag then launching a fury of punches to the chest and a front kick to the chin as it somersault and fell.

Naruto saw Ethan was getting over whelmed and decided it's time to morph.

"Enough of this!" Naruto lifted his left hand up as his morpher appeared. He activated it "Dino thunder power up ha!" Naruto pressed a button and flipped as he now wore his Dino green Ranger form and had his claws out.

While Ethan was being overwhelm with the wave of Tyrannodrones. Naruto jumped over them landing besides him and slashed a circle of them.

"Ethan call the others I got your back!" Naruto told him and slashed two Tyrannodrones.

Ethan communicate call Kira and Connor

* * *

Conner rushed forward, kicking the ball towards the goal before his Dino Gem bracelet beeped.

 _"Guys We could use some Dino help out here!"_

"Oh no," Conner groaned as Ethan's words came through, and the ball was stolen by an opposing team member. "Not now."

Looking around frantically, he sighed heavily and took off across the field.

"Where you going?" the coach yelled after him.

"I'm sorry! I'll be back as soon as I can!" he replied, running off.

Down the street Kira heard Ethans call and cursed at the horrible timing as she ran off in the direction her morpher indicated.

She ran into Conner. "you get Ethans call?"

"Yeah, and I was right in the middle of tryouts!" Conner muttered angrily. "I'm so screwed!"

"I'm sure they'll understand," Kira pointed out.

"How? It's not like I can say, 'oh sorry I ditched, I had to go save my friend's butt from freaky lizard monsters.' I'd sound crazy" he reminded her.

"Look, we got better things to do and that's help Ethan. We better morph before we get there." Kira stated as they ran in an alley.

"Ready?" he asked her and she nodded.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!"

The two teens morphed into their Ranger suits before taking off, letting their morphers guide them to their calling Blue Ranger.

As Ethan who was in ranger form was kicked into a tree by two Tyrannodrones, Kira and Conner arrived to block and cover him as their sharp arms were brought down on him. Naruto jumped and slashed the two creatures in the back and kicking them with his feet talon claws and turned around together with the group

"You guys couldn't have done this another day?" Conner complained.

"Don't tell me; tell them!" Ethan retorted, pointing as a swarm of Tyrannodrones rushed towards the four teens.

"Let's make it quick!" Conner called, swinging his weapon around. "Tyranno Staff!"

"Ptera Grips!"

"Tricera Shield!"

"let's show them again what were made of." Declared Naruto as he got in battle stance and they charged.

As Conner continued to complain about missing practice and doing something more important; the four Rangers battled on,taking down Tyrannodrones left, right and center.

Naruto slashed fast right and lefts and then a back-roundhouse kick. Two grabbed his arms from left and right but he backflipped and landed on his feet. He Then flipped the two Tyrannodrones on their backs and jumped slashing both the down enemies as he came down

Eventually they dispatched the team of lizard creatures, rushing off the find Doctor Oliver fighting both Zeltrax and Elsa. When Elsa was kicked away with a throbbing wrist, Zeltrax ran to her side and the Rangers stepped in.

"aren't you always tired of losing." Smugly said Naruto

"We're not though with you Power Rangers." Elsa threatened, getting up.

"Nor you, Doctor Oliver," Zeltrax added before he and Elsa teleported away.

"they're a pleasant couple." Sarcastically said Kira

"Yeah, We have to get these back to my lab," Tommy stated, peering into the backpack in his hands.

"What are they?" Kira asked.

"We're going to ride them," Ethan told her, who frowned behind her helmet.

"Look, I have to go back to tryouts," Conner stated, stepping away. "Can you guys handle this?"

"Yeah, go ahead, Conner," Tommy nodded. "They can fill you in later."

"Thanks!" Conner grinned before dashing off.

"Good luck!" the three Rangers called after him.

* * *

By the time Conner got back to the field, everybody was packing up and leaving. Taking a deep breath, he found the couch packing supplies and walked over.

"Hey," he greeted, only to receive a snub sigh.

"McKnight!" the coach stated, getting up and pulling out his clipboard. "Got you down as a DNF. Did Not Finish."

"Look I'm sorry; I had something really important to take care of," Conner told him.

"Son, if there's anything more important to you than soccer, then this isn't the place for you."

"There is nothing…more important, that is."

"Thanks for trying out," the coach smiled, patting him on the shoulder before walking off. Conner watched him go, sighing in defeat and running a hand through his hair.

That's when he noticed a soccer ball roll over and hit his foot. Looking up he saw it belonged to a little girl, who excitedly asked him to kick it back as her mother watched from a few feet away.

"Good stop," he smiled when she stopped his soft kick.

"Thanks!" she grinned, grabbing her ball and running off to her mother.

* * *

As Kira worked on the Friday set list at a table in Cyberspace, Ethan played away on his computer. The Blue Ranger had said something about Dr. O and Naruto working on the weird eggs, but Kira wasn't listening. She was playing more attention to a guy that had just walked into the Café.

"Whoa," she smiled. "Who is that?"

"I dunno," Ethan looked and then at Kira.

Ethan waved a hand in front of her friend's face. "Yoo-hoo! Kiraaaaa!"

"He's really…wow." she grinned, not at all realizing she was staring.

"Can I get you a glass of water, something, maybe an oxygen mask?" Ethan teased.

"Shut up!" Kira hissed, turning back to her list of songs. "He's coming over here."

"Hey, I'm looking for Hayley. I'm supposed to start work today," the guy stated.

"She's around here somewhere." Ethan replied. "Hey, haven't I seen you at Reefside?"

"Yeah, I just moved here last week. I'm Trent," he offered his hand, which Ethan shook.

"I'm Ethan this is Kira." Ethan introduced them

"Hey." Trent said, but got no response as she scribbled away. "You okay?"

"She doesn't speak." Ethan sighed. "We've been trying for years."

"I'm fine, it's nice to meet you," Kira snapped, flashing a smile at Trent before aiming glares at her friend and fellow Ranger.

"Trent. good timing, come with me and I'll get you started," Hayley smiled, walking up before walking away with him.

"Cool." Trent grinned before waving at the three. "I'll see you guys later."

"Isn't he just so wow-OW!" Ethan's teasing was cut short when Kira slammed her foot on his.

The two had saw Conner who didnt not look happy

"Hey How did it go?" Ethan inquired.

"How'd it go?" Conner said angrily. "It's over! The coach basically said forget it! And who can blame him I mean, I left in the middle of practice!"

"Well it's not like you didn't have a good excuse," Kira pointed out.

"Right," Conner scoffed, getting up and walking off as the two hurried to follow.

"Well maybe next time I'll bring a note from our teacher! Sorry, Conner couldn't make it to practice today; he was busy fighting freaky looking dinosaur things in the fore—"

"Shh!" The two cut him off, placing their hand over his mouth as they ushered him towards the sofas on the other side of the Café.

"Maybe he's never heard that excuse before." Ethan pointed out.

"Whatever," Conner groaned; "Look, the point is, what was I supposed to say?" "Man this whole 'saving the world' thing is seriously starting bum me out," he sighed, leaning back onto the cushiony surface.

Conner sat up. "I gotta talk to Doctor Oliver."

"Uh, I think he may be kinda busy with Naruto," Kira stated, placing a hand on Conner's shoulder. "they got this whole new proje—"

"Well too bad," Conner snapped. "I was busy today, but that didn't stop him from messing up my life!" Angrily Conner got to his feet and walked off. Kira and Ethan said they would come along

* * *

As the doors to the Ranger Base opened, the three teens stood back as a box or two went flying across the room. "Don't come in!" Tommy called from somewhere.

"It's not safe, hey get that out your mouth" Naruto called out

The trio glanced at eachother

"We kinda noticed," Kira added as Naruto was thrown across the room and dinosaur roars broke the air.

"Whoa!" Naruto yelled as he was flung towards the doorway.

"Is that what was in those eggs?" Ethan inquired.

"Yeah," he nodded, pushing himself to his feet as he wiped slime from his hands. "I'm helping sensei trying to train them."

"How's it coming?" the Blue Ranger inquired, eyes-wide.

Naruto ducked as a chair was hurled over his head. "slowly, very slowly." He answered

"Look, I can see that the both of you are…busy with…well, whatever," Conner began. "But, I need to talk to Dr. O."

At the moment Tommy was sent flying forward, past the teens and into the tunnel by a red dinosaur tail. The teens moved out of the way of the closing door.

"I take it still little progress?" Asked Naruto

"Definetly." Tommy said and got up realizing his hand was covered in saliva. Ethan offered a hand and he accepted, letting the Blue Ranger pull him up. The latter regretted it as his hand was covered in saliva and sticky.

"Alright…so…" Tommy asked

"You've gotta find someone to replace me," Conner told him.

"What are you talking about?" Kira said.

"You're crazy!" Ethan added.

"Alright, settle down you two," Tommy stated. "What's the problem?" Naruto listened in.

Conner sighed. "Look I'm a soccer player, that's all I ever wanted to do. You know every moment of my life has led up to playing for a pro team and I get the greatest chance of my life…and I blow it."

Even though Naruto couldn't understand Conner he saw where he was coming from, being a Power Ranger is a stress, he recalled Tommy had told him of a story where he wanted to leave the Ranger life for good.

"I understand, and your right." Tommy nodded.

"You're agreeing with him?!" Kira was beyond shocked at this point, and Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her anger from skyrocketing.

"Conner, I know how you feel," Tommy went on. "Cause I felt that way before. But I want you to think about this before you do anything."

"Look I got things I want to do but I'm here, I'm dealing." Kira told him

Conner sighed "I guess I'm just different." He walked off.

"Well, I thought the red guy was supposed to be the leader," Ethan stated.

* * *

Conner angrily kicked the red soccer ball, sending it flying through the air and into the net. He shook his head, recounting the earlier events on this field when someone called his name and he turned. He was surprised to see the Reefside Wave coach.

"Coach…what're you doing here?"

"Got a call from one of your teachers, and he tells me that it was his fault you had to leave today," the coach stated.

"Does that mean I have a shot?"

"You've always had a shot. You sure you really want this? You'll need to give up everything."

"Yeah, I am," Conner nodded,

"Alright. I'll let you know!" the coach grinned before walking off.

"Hey, bro," Someone called and Conner turned to see Ethan, Naruto and Kira walking up.

"Things okay with the coach?" Kira asked.

"Yeah I think so," he nodded, before sighing. "Listen, I'm sorry you guys. You gotta understand…"

"Yeah we do." Naruto said and Kira agreed

"They probably do more than me but…if it's what you really want," Ethan shrugged.

Suddenly their bracelets beeped and Tommy's voice came in over the link.

 _"Guys, we have a situation. There's a monster attacking the city; people are in danger."_

"Okay," Conner nodded, sighing. "But this is the last time."

Looking around to make sure no one was there, he stepped forward.

"Ready?"

"Ready!" they nodded.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!"

"Whoa, that thing's nasty!" Ethan yelled as they arrived on scene.

"Let's do it!" Conner exclaimed and they rushed forward, forming a squar to attack the creature. As they blocked an attack from its leafy forearms the three were thrown back, leaving Naruto to do battle on his own.

"Alright you gigantic weed, time to cut you down!" He grinned, bringing out his claws slicing away. It managed to block his attacks with the thick green leaf-like appendages, growling as it wrapped vines around him and lifted him into the air constricting him.

"gah...alright freak playtime is over." He sliced the vines.

It growled again and threw him away. He cried out as his back hit the pavement. The monster stepped towards him was halted when the three ran towards it, Thundermax Lasers firing wildly.

"Thanks guys!" Naruto appreciate and was helped up.

"Give up!" Conner yelled, pointing his laser at the creature.

"Catch me if you can!" it taunted, flying off.

"He's getting away." Kira went to chase him but Naruto stopped her

"We won't catch him." Naruto said.

 _"You can." Tommy stated through his voice coming in over their morphers. "Meet the Raptor Riders"._

As the four turned, they spotted three large Raptor-like dinosaurs headed their way. Clearly more creations of Tommy's, they each bore a different color – Red, Blue, Yellow and Green. As they ran past the teens, they dipped their heads down and passed them between the Rangers' legs, swiping them onto their backs.

"Woooo now this is a ride." Cheered Naruto as his Raptor gave a screech as if he was agreeing

"Yeah baby." Cheered Ethan.

"Their great." Kira commented.

"Oh yeah." Cheered Conner.

* * *

As people screamed and ran away from a series of Tyrannodrones, the little girl who'd been playing soccer at the field earlier was cornered by some picnic tables, cringing as lizards found her hiding place.

Conners eyes widen as he remembered the little girl "I'll help the girl you two follow that freak!" Conner told Kira and Naruto, who nodded and rode off after the monster

"I got your back bro." Said Ethan and both boys jumped off their raptors and kicked the Tyrannodrones away.

Conner summoning his Tyranno Staff in order to swipe the lizard drones out of the way as he ran to the little girl under the picnic table.

"You okay?" he inquired and she smiled widely nodding. Her mother found them seconds later hugging her tightly and thanking the Red Ranger.

"She's safe now." Conner gave the mom a thumbs up and went to find Kira and Naruto

* * *

Naruto and Kira had jumped on top from building to building. Once they caught up the monster was near the ledge

"You got nowhere to run now." Naruto said

"Think again." retorted the monster and jumped off the tall building landing on his feet

"Whoa." Kira was surprised at this

"What's the matter you afraid of heights." Mocked the monster.

"You wish we were." Naruto called out as his and Kira's Raptors were hopping down the building.

Naruto Raptor jumped off and he slashed the bird weed thing and then Kira had a turn with her Ptera grips slashing it

Conner and Ethan arrived and attacked with their special weapons causing it to go flying and land hard on the pavement. The four Rangers rode side-by-side, and the Rangers all jumped onto Conner's Raptor, putting their weapons together as Naruto and Kira squeezed side-by-side behind Conner, and Ethan behind them."Z-Rex Blaster!" Conner yelled. "Fire!"

A large beam shot out from their combined weapon and tore through the monster. They watched as it cried out before falling to pieces. They watched as the sky was changing as large black clouds roll in and shower down the purple rain that made the monster the size of a megazord

"Whoa." The four gasped.

Conner called Tommy "Dr. O we may have a problem in our hands." Said Conner

"A big problem." Naruto add in

 _"Let me guess, a three storey version of that guy you were fighting," Tommy said._

"You done this before, haven't you?" asked the blue ranger

 _"Once or twice, I'm sending the Dino Zords." Said Tommy._

The monster turned and saw the three bio-zords.

"Bring it on." Conner with determination

"Alright." Cheered Ethan

"Yeah, Wooo." Kira cheered

"Go get him guys." Naruto said to them

"Ready." Conner asked the two who nod and jumped in their zords as it combined into the thundersaurus Megazord.

The monster fired lasers from his shoulder at the Megazord making it take damage.

The three inside tried to stay still as it was taking damage inside.

"I got an idea." Said Kira bringing up her morpher

A yellow boomerang appeared in the Megazord triceratop arm.

"Ptera Rang!" She called out as the megazord threw the boomerang going at incredible speed and hit the monster twice making it dizzy.

The Megazord jumped charging its drill and charged through the creature. The Megazord posed as the enemy fell down and exploded.

"Now that's what's called Monster busting" said Kira

The group had met up with Naruto

"Red Ranger!" the little girl from earlier was back, and she ran over to hug

Conner as he knelt down, returning the gesture. "Thank you!"

"Anytime," he smiled a bit. "Anytime…"

* * *

"Good luck, Kira," Trent smiled as he brought her lemonade to the stage, where she and the band were setting up. Cyberspace was bustling with a crowd, all chatting away.

"Thanks," she returned the smile, grabbing her drink.

Naruto was watching the interaction as he Saw Trent handing Kira a drink who smiled.

He saw the way Kira was smiling at him. Something inside was bothering him, something he hasn't felt since the academy days.

Jealousy

But why, it's just Kira and some guy maybe they were friends. So why did he feel like this.

"Hey Didn't expect to see you here," Ethan was surprised seeing Conner.

"Why not? We're partners in crime-fighting, right?"

"Are we?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "We are."

"So, what happen with the Waves?" Naruto joined in the conversation

"I had to make a choice, that little girl made me realize there's nothing more important than what we're doing." The three sat at a table.

Naruto smiled and was proud that Conner dropped his selfish desire to help keep the world safe, he truly was a leader.

"Hey Conner sorry you didn't make the team." Haley apoligized

Conner was surprised that she knew this "Uh, yeah it's fine."

"These are on the house." Haley setting three drinks and left.

"How does she do that?" Conner chuckled

"Haley knows everything, and I'm sorry too." Ethan apoligized

"(Sight) Yeah, but you know, I still would have chosen you guys." Said Conner

"we Know." Naruto smirked

"Hi there," Kira smiled as she stepped up to the microphone. "Thanks for being here today to cheer me on, since this is the first time I play in front of a crowd. Um, this first song was just something that I wrote to help me get thoughts cleared lately, and I'd like to thank the friends that were along for the ride. So…without other delays, I hope you like it." She started to play her guitar.

 _"And it goes like this…yeah-yeah, yeah-yeah, yeah-yeah, yeah-yeah._

Naruto was nodding his head at the song with Ethan and Conner

 _I can't tell you why, but I can't stop thinking about you baby, oh yeah._

 _Don't you think it's time; I walked around every word you're saying, oh yeah._

 _Trying hard to figure out, tell me what it's all about._  
 _Cuz I don't want to freak you out._  
 _Freak you out, Freak you out._

Naruto saw Trent talking to the guys and heard something from him about she sings beautiful, again the jealous feeling, came back. He decided to get some fresh air and told the guys he be right back. they nod and continued listen to Kira sing but Ethan realized something.

"Hey wasn't Doctor O supposed to be here?" He asked Connor.

Naruto had went to step outside and saw his sensei and was going to greet him but then a green portal opened and appeared were three Tyrannodrones. Tommy stopped and turned around seeing more with Zeltrax.

Naruto cursed, 'oh crap' he teleported in a green flash and tried to save his Sensei but he was too late as Tommy was taken away.

He fell down on the pavement and clenched his fast "Damn it, I'm too late." he curse loudly

Hearing Zeltrax laugh. he snapped his heard towards him and glared.

"You are too late to save your master Green Ranger." Smugly said Zeltrax

Naruto in rage couldn't think straight and went for attacks that Zeltrax blocked them easily and then.

Stab

Naruto eyes widen as he looked down seeing the sword in his gut and fell on his knee and dropped on his face.

"How the mighty have fallen, you will die soon Green Ranger and I'll be happy to take your gem." Zeltrax bend down and ripped the Gem out the bracelet turning around disappearing in the portal.

Seconds later a female scream was heard drawing the crowd's attention from the Cafe. Conner and Ethan moved through the crowd to see whats going on and saw their teammate on the floor bleeding in a small puddle of blood.

They were shocked and ran to him checking him and slowly turned him over. He was still alive but was breathing hard.

"Naruto what happened!?" Conner took his Jacket off and pressing it against the wound trying to stop the bleeding.

"Someone call 911!" Ethan shouted for someone and Haley immediately called.

Kira went through the crowd and what she saw made her drop her guitar as she saw the state Naruto was in. Tears welled up in her eyes and ran next to the guys.

"Oh my god Naruto!" She cried.

"..Zel.." He tried to speak.

"Don't speak bud save your strength." Ethan told him

The Ambulance came and Medics put Naruto on the stretcher, Kira told the guys she would stay with Naruto and got in the ambulance as it quickly rushed to the Hospital

Ethan and a Conner glanced at each other hoping that Naruto would pull through.

In the ambulance Kira was holding Naruto's hand

"Please Naruto." She quietly pleaded

-Mindscape-

Naruto looked all around as the familiar sewer like place and slowly turned to see the what he has been trying to contact for a couple years.

The Kyubi no Kitsune, Kurama.

 **"It's been a while Naruto"**

End of chapter 3

What do you think of the ending surprised? I hope so. the reason I'm trying to make more chapters so I can get to where Naruto gets his zord and new power, don't worry he'll still have the dino gem, I want Naruto to be jealous a little so he can realize he needs to ask her out soon and hope this was good chapter, remember if you enjoy the story so far follow or favorite it. Have a good day everyone this is Naruto4Life1994, Out.


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to another chapter of Dino Thunder: Adventure of the Green Shinobi Dino Ranger, last time we left off Naruto witness Tommy's kidnapped and tried to stop it but was severely injured by Zeltrax and his Dino Gem taken, now he's reunited with Kurama, find more today as the story starts now.

Chapter 4: Long time no see, Back in Black.

Tommy started to wake up and was sat up strapped to a surgical chair. He looked around and the saw the once person you last expect to see.

Mesogog.

"It's been a while, Doctor Oliver." Mesogog said with a hiss.

"Looks like nothing has changed about you huh Mesogog." Sarcastically said Tommy.

The entranced opened and Tommy saw Zeltrax enter. His eyes widen when he saw the Green Dino Gem.

Tommy paled 'No.' He silently pleaded

"My lord I have come back with a prize." Zeltrax kneeled and presented Mesogog the Dino Gem.

Messogog took the Dino gem. " And what of the Green Ranger?" he questioned

"With a stab from my sword he will be dead." Zeltrax said

"Excellent Zeltrax." Mesogog pleased with this.

"You Bastard!" Tommy shouted in rage and tried to break free.

Zeltrax walked up to him "How does it feel Doctor Oliver. To lose something important to you. Soon you will feel what I have felt for years." Declared Zeltrax

Tommy gave a heated glare as he was too enraged.

"Now Doctor Oliver, you are going help me if you care for the safety of your other students." Mesogog getting into Tommy's face and threatened.

* * *

-Mindscape-

Naruto was still in shock as he saw Kurama, it had been a year and a half since they last contacted each other, he spoke.

"Yeah, it's been a while Kurama. What happened? I try to contact you for the last year" He asked.

 **"When we collided with Uchiha's attack and transported, the portal we went through made my chakra spiral out of control. if I didn't stop it would have killed you. With no choice I had to seal my chakra away till the right moment you would awaken it." Explained Kurama**

Naruto had thought about this and it did make kinds of sense to him but the last part he understood.

"Will I be able to access my Chakra again?" He asked

 **"That's the problem." Kurama said in a grim tone which confused Naruto but he explained "Your chakra network nearly shredded it was a miracle that your still alive." Naruto eyes widen at this.**

 **"I'm sorry kit but the chances of you doing jutsu's is nearly impossible." Said Kurama**

Naruto looked down crushed that his jutsu's are no used to him anymore, Kage Bushin, Rasengan, Rasenshuriken, gone but Naruto noticed something.

"Wait you said nearly impossible so there is a way, right?" Naruto asked his partner having little hope.

 **Kyubi gave a grin "It seems you gotten smarter Gaki." He joked**

Naruto smiled sheepishly.

 **"Yes, I said nearly impossible but lucky you have me as I'm I am made from chakra."** Naruto smiled but knew something was coming up " _But_?" he asked.

 **"But I have a limit of how much chakra I can give you, for example you would usually make about 1000 clones with my chakra. But now that would drain me quickly. And Because were no longer in the Element Nation my Chakra cannot restore quickly as it used too." Explained Kurama.**

Naruto although knew he had a limit he would have to use chakra at the last resort, if Kurama saying was true then the Rasenshuriken would be at a last act if something were bad to happen to his team.

The two were silent for a minute till Naruto broke it

"Soo I take it you saw my memories and saw what happened." Naruto said sheepishly and was smack in the back of the head by one of Kurama's tail.

"Ow, what the Hell?" He shouted rubbing the back of his head.

 **"You damn right I saw, what were you thinking charging in like that, because of your stupidity, you lost your power." Scolded Kurama**

"I know and I blame myself for that. I'm sorry." Naruto looked down disappointed.

 **"You're lucky I like you." Kurama said and Naruto looked at him. "Now that I'm awake your healing factor is kicking in, you should be up in a few minutes...and next time try to not get stabbed." Naruto had felt Kurama's chakra running through his body.**

 **"There." Kurama told the green ranger.**

"Thanks Kurama, I owe you one." Naruto smiled at his partner

 **"Yeah you do. So tell me about this Kira girl." Kurama gave a big grin and Naruto blushed.**

* * *

-Hospital room-

Kira was sitting in a seat still by Naruto side who was hooked up wires to the heart monitor. Kimberly had arrived at the hospital as fast as possible when she was informed by Conner and Ethan. What was more worse was Tommy was missing. Kimberly was doing what she can to comfort Kira.

"He'll make it. Naruto won't give up so easily." Kimberly placed a hand on the yellow Rangers shoulder.

Kira looked at her and gave a sad smile. They then heard the heart monitor beeping fast then back to normal. They heard a groan and looked seeing Naruto starting to wake up.

"Where am I?" He asked a little drowsy and sat up then suddenly he was hugged by Kira who cried on his shoulder.

Naruto had patted her back comforting her. This continued for a minute and they broke the hug and Kimberly came and hugged him.

She looked at him as they broke apart. "I knew you wouldn't give up, although you had me worried" She said.

Naruto smiled and then looked at the wires connected to him which he ripped off him freaking Kira out.

"What are you doing, you just got stabbed. You need to be laying down recovering." Angrily/Hissed Kira.

"Kira's right Naruto." The pink ranger agreeing.

"But I'm fine look." He proceeds to rip the bandages off him which again freaked Kira out and Kimberly was going to scold him hard but to their surprise the stab wound he had was gone. Not a single scar was shown like it never existed.

The surprised thought changed as Kira blushed and saw his lean body which he had a six pack.

Kimberly brought some clothes for him. A white shirt (which Kira silently complained) with the design of a green Japanese dragon wrapped around a dagger, blue light jeans, black shoes.

"Where the guys?" He asked.

"Back at the house, Haley's probably they're by now explaining the situation about Tommy." Kim informed him.

Naruto clenched his fist as he remembered Tommy kidnapping, he swore he make Zeltrax pay.

* * *

Naruto, Kira and Kimberly had arrived at the house and went down the to the Dino lair. Kira had informed the boys that Naruto made a full recovery (which was a big surprise to them) and they would be heading back.

As soon as they got the lair Both Ethan, Conner with Haley were watching a video.

 _'with the return of Mesogog it became necessary to invoke the power of the dino gems, however a fourth gem had appeared along with a newcomer." Said Tommy and videos of Naruto training with Tommy were played._

 _"A ninja or the correct term shinobi by the name of Naruto Uzumaki came to our world from a dimension where shinobi's exist. after finding the green Dino gem he was attacked but thankfully my wife Kimberly the Pink Ranger had saved him, since then I have trained him to the best of my knowledge knowing he can be a great Ranger as me." Haley paused the Video_

Naruto eye wide as he didn't expect this and looked at Kira who was in disbelieve and the guys slowly turned to See Naruto.

There was silence for a few minutes until Ethan broke the silence.

"Dude...you're a ninja too?" Questioned an eye wide Ethan

"Well the correct term is shinobi. (sigh) and yes I am, and no were different from the Ninja storm but almost alike."

"What do you mean?" Asked Conner

"I'll explain more I promise." He told them and looked at Kira who wanted to ask more questions.

"I promise" he said looking at her. She didn't like it but accepted it.

"Haley can you please continue." Asked Naruto as she played the video.

 _'But even with my training even he knew it was not enough by himself and needed a team. Should anything happen to me these four are in charge of protecting the world'_

"It's us." Kira surprised.

 _'They're in good hands.' Tommy said and the video ended._

Naruto clenched his fist his sensei had believed in him just like Jiraiya and his friends did.

"He really trusts us." Said Conner..

"He does." Haley nod looking at them.

"We have to do something, we owe it to him." Ethan.

"We do." Said Naruto

"The whole world owes him." Kira agreed.

A beep went off as Haley looked and smiled. "It worked I got lock on an invisa-portal." She said

"Time to go save a teacher." Conner said to the three as they nod.

"And get my Dino gem back." Naruto add in.

"We'll get it back, you stay here." Conner told him.

"What?" Sharply said Naruto.

"Look man we know you can handle yourself. But for how long? And you just got out the hospital." Ethan add in

"Naruto. Conner and Ethan are right, it's just too dangerous." She tried to reason with him.

"Look I appreciate your concern guys, I really do, but ever since coming here Tommy has been like a brother to me, he has taught me about the life as a Ranger and if it wasn't for him and Kimberly...i probably wouldn't be here... I owe it to him just like you guys do."

Kimberly knew if there was one thing about Naruto, you don't ever mess with his precious people. "Guys, you're were running out of time, I believe Naruto should go." Kim said.

The trio looked at Naruto "You sure about this dude?" Conner asked him.

Naruto nod without hesitation.

"All right let's move." he said as They turned and walked.

"Remember, you have to reach a speed of 536 miles per hour upon entry, otherwise you'll never make it past the security wall and probably be ripped to pieces!" Hayley said, making the four Rangers freeze in their tracks. They turned to look at her, eyes wide.

"Did I forget to mention that?" Hayley looked at them and noticing their face. she, smiled sheepishly. "I take that as a yes." Naruto nodded.

"Never fear, I have just the thing for such an occasion," she smirked, typing a few things on the keyboard.

One of the walls opened, revealing four, shining bikes.

"Aw, sweet!" Ethan exclaimed, his eyes widening again.

"Amazing!" Kira added.

"Now that's Awesome." Naruto commented

"Which one's mine?" Connor asked. Ethan and Kira both looked at him and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm kidding!"

"You so weren't kidding!" Ethan laughed.

"These are your new Raptor Cycles," Hayley said, walking over to stand in front of the three teens. "They should get you to the programed coordinates in proximately 92.75 seconds." She continued, seeming proud of herself.

"And when we get there?" Kira asked.

"Use your gems to access the hyper-drive, and then go through, straight to Mesogog's island fortress." Naruto frowned.

"So that means I won't be able to ride mine, right?" He asked

"Sorry Naruto you're going to have to ride in the back with one of them." Haley apologized.

Naruto nod and looked at Kira.

"You wouldn't mind if I was behind you right?" He asked Kira. She looked at him and nod.

Connor paled as he realized something.

This didn't go unnoticed from Naruto "You okay, man?" He asked.

"Did you just say 'island' fortress?" the Red Ranger asked Haley, hoping he had heard wrong.

"Yeah," Hayley answered, confused, "Why?"

"Well, um," Connor started, "Islands, they're uh, surrounded by water," he finished, blushing in embarrassment.

"Usually," Haley said.

"No," Ethan realized and started to laugh, "You can't swim?!"

"I didn't say that!" Connor exclaimed to the laughing Blue Ranger.

"But it's true," Ethan stated with a grin, "You can't!"

"it's not that bad Conner, it's actually pretty easy." Said Naruto

"The Invisa-portal will take you directly to the island; you'll never even have to get wet," Hayley assured him.

Ethan laughed as and Hayley went back to the computer, "You can't swim."

"Whatever, dude," Connor shook his head, "You guys ready?"

The three agreed and quickly morphed (Except Naruto), got on their new Raptor Cycles with Naruto behind Kira holding her around the waist and left the lab.

* * *

The Rangers pulled to a stop on the abandoned roadway and looked down at their cycles.

"Whoa," Ethan frowned. "It just stopped. What's up with that?"

"This must be where Haley programmed the coordinates," Kira stated, looking around. She spotted the familiar purple ball of light she was looking for and pointed up at it. "Look! There's the Invisi-portal. I sure hope Dr. O's on the other side."

"Only one way to find out," Conner stated, looking at the others. "You guys ready?"

"Ready as i'll ever be." Naruto said with determination

"You know it," Ethan nodded.

"Ready," Kira affirmed.

They mounted the cycles again, but in a flash of green, Elsa, Zeltrax and a swarm of Tyrannodrones appeared. The Rangers groaned.

"Hey," Conner stated. "No one invited you to the party."

"That's too bad." Elsa grinned evilly. "Because I brought some friends. Is that rude?"

"Extremely," Kira glared.

"You're not getting to that portal unless you're in chains," Zeltrax warned, stepping forward.

Naruto stepped forward. "Hate to break this to you but that'll be a cold day in hell." He said.

Zeltrax was shock and Elsa hissed over at him. _"You said He was dead!"_

"I might be able to pull that look off But these guys, No way" Kira commented.

"I vote we go for it!" Conner called. Nodding, the others brought their engines to life.

"Attack!" Elsa screamed, and her foot soldiers charged into battle to meet the Rangers.

It didn't take the Rangers long, driving their new cycles with ease, swerving and racing through the Tyrannodrone ranks to thin them out and take them down, power weapons in hand. Soon, only Zeltrax and Elsa were left.

* * *

Meeting in the middle.

Naruto and Conner were looking at the two and Saw Ethan taking care of the monster and Kira taking out the Tyrannodrones.

"You take care of Ms. Sunshine. I got a score to settle." Naruto told Conner and jumped high kicking Zeltax back as he blocked.

He Ducked, dodging the sword strikes from Zeltrax, he decided it was time to test his jutsu's

 _'Kurama, I need chakra for one clone.' Naruto called out_

 **'Alright but be careful.' Kurama sending chakra through his Naruto's body.**

Naruto flipped over Zeltrax.

"Even without my gem I'm called unpredictable for a reason." Naruto said and put a cross finger sign "Kage bushin no jutsu." He said and in a poof of smoke, a second clone had appeared next to him.

"What is this!?" Zeltrax taken back.

"It's call a can of whoop ass." The both Naruto said a they charged dodging more strike.

Naruto kicked him in the gut while the clone hoped over and landed two kicks to the chest and then grabbed the real Naruto and swung him as he landed a kick to Zeltrax's head sending him back.

 _'Kurama how much does chakra does it take to make a Rasengan?' Asked Naruto._

 **'Not as much now that you have your Kage bushin that will help.' Kurama said.**

 _'Then let's do it'_ Naruto held his hand out as his clone started to from a blue sphere the size of a baseball.

Once it was ready the clone had disappeared and Naruto charged to a recover Zeltrax who was ready for the attack but he smirked and disappeared in a green flash.

Zeltrax looked all around and then felt a sharp pain as the ball of energy slammed into his back

"Rasengan." Cried out Naruto pushing the sphere deeper sending Zeltrax back far and crashing into Elsa.

"I still got." Naruto grinned and re grouped with them.

"Dude that was so awesome with the clone." Laughed Ethan

Naruto chuckled and then looked seeing the Invisi-portal getting small. "We better hurry while the portal's still open!"

"Let's go." Conner said. Naruto jumped behind Kira as they kicked up their engine and rode straight to the portal.

Elsa with one last attempt fired a blast them but narrowly they made it.

"Hayley were in." Conner radioed the redhead through his morpher.

 _"Good I'll recalibrate the bike to your exit, you have about five minutes," Haley stated over the com-link._

"The lab should be just around this corner I think," Kira stated as they turned another corner, breathless from running along the halls, now powered down to their civilian outfits. "At least we still have the element of—"

"Welcome," Mesogog hissed, stepping forward and causing the Rangers to stop dead in their tracks. "We've been expecting you."

"Of course the bad guys always finds us first" Naruto muttered as they backed up slowly, unaware of the doors closing behind.

"Suprise" Kira squeaked.

"You remember me I trust," Mesogog grinned.

"Like I could forget that face," she spat.

"Uh what part's his face?" Ethan inquired. Reaching the door, they stopped as they realized it was closed and that they were locked in.

"Obviously you are in need of some discipline." Mesogog growled, and as an orange-colored beam fired from his head towards four teens. Elsa, Zeltrax along with the monster teleported in front taking the damage as the Teens made their escape.

"Find them! NOW!" Shouted Mesogog

* * *

The Rangers ran on down another hall. Soon, they turned into the throne room, finding Tommy tied to the same table Kira had been on a week ago.

"Hey, perfect timing," he grinned, and they came over to untie him. "Hit the red button."

"Okay," Ethan nodded, going over to press it. Turning to look over his shoulder, he watched the door shut right in front of Zeltrax and Elsa.

"Suckers." Naruto snickered.

"I should have known you'd try to rescue me," Tommy stated, coming over to Ethan with the others and working at the computer.

"Is that your way of saying thanks?" Ethan inquired. "Cause if it is it needs some work."

"I'll thank you for real when we get out of here. Now, Hayley gave you the new Raptor Cycles, right?" he replied, taking a deep breath. They nodded.

"We can use the main invisi-portal network," Tommy typing the controls to open a portal. "This way"

"Wait," Ethan stopped him. "We need to talk."

"Go, I'll explain later," Tommy stated.

"We already know everything," Conner told him.

"We found the video diary," Kira added.

"We know you're a power Ranger," Ethan concluded.

"Guys you serious we need get out here." Said Naruto

"I Was, you guys," Tommy sighed. "Not anymore."

The door slid open and Zeltrax barged through with a shout, followed by Mesogog, Elsa and Tyrannodrones. Mesogog stepped forward, hissing angrily. "Ranger or not…you're mine now."

"I hate when he gets like this," Tommy groaned.

"We can take it from here, Dr. O." Conner stated, and Tommy stood back as the three stepped forward, morphers in position. "Ready?"

"Ready," they replied.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!"

"Attack," Mesogog growled, and the others ran past him to combat the Rangers fiercely. Taking on the Tyrannodrones, Elsa and Zeltrax, the Rangers summoned their Thundermax Sabers, causing sparks to fly everywhere. Conner took on Zeltrax while Kira fought alongside him against Elsa. Ethan got a swarm of Tyrannodrones, and the monster creation, consisting of a mix between a flower and a squid.

Meanwhile, Mesogog headed straight for Tommy and Naruto, Student and Sensei were doing well against the mutant dinosaur. Naruto flipped back and then saw his Dino gem. He and the former Ranger were thrown back into a metal post. He got up but after a few more hits Naruto grabbed onto Mesogog and was kicked back in the chest as he fell spitting blood out. Tommy got in front of his student landing a few blows to mesogog but was thrown into some machinery, he lay flat, hurt.

"Naruto, Dr. O!" Conner shouted as the Rangers finished off their opponents and glanced over.

"Head for the portal I gotta get something!" he yelled, and they began to insist but he shook his head quickly. "Hurry!"

"We'd better do what he says," Conner nodded decisively.

"Right," Kira agreed, and they jumped through.

Tommy looked at Naruto who got his dino gem back. "Naruto go with them."

"No sensei, I'm not-

"Trust me." Tommy telling him

Naruto was debating but finally nod and then teleported behind Mesogog and jumped in the portal

Mesogog angrily turned to face him. Taking the opportunity, Tommy stood up quickly, pushing Mesogog away and flipping over a table, grabbing a large white crystal in the process. Fighting off a seriously pissed off Mesogog, as well as Tyrannodrones, Tommy jumped through the Invisi-portal.

"Do not let him escape with that stone," Mesogog yelled, facing Elsa. "Go!"

The Rangers were just getting on their cycles in the hallway as Tommy fell from the portal behind them.

"You made it," Kira greeted.

"I knew he would." Said Naruto sitting behind Kira

"Do we really need a souvenir?" Conner inquired, looking at the stone.

"This one we do." Tommy nodded, and sounds of Elsa and a group of Tyrannodrones running down the hall reached their ears.

"There they are!" she shouted.

"Go I'll be right behind you." Tommy told them

"Hit it." the ranger kicked start their engine disappearing in the portal

The Rangers had arrived safely on in an empty plaza, skidding their bikes to a stop and looked.

Tommy landed safely but as he came so did a group of Tyrannodrones, the squid flower monster. Elsa and Zeltrax.

Tommy stood up to face them, and raised the stone in front of him to absorb the blast Zeltrax fired from his sword. The Rangers called out with worry, dismounting their bikes.

Blinding white flash of electricity sparked from Zeltrax's sword and Tommy was thrown back from the blast blinding everyone.

When they were able to open their eyes again, Tommy was nowhere to be seen, and only the shattered remains of the stone lay on the ground

"Sensei." Said Naruto quietly in disbelief

"Dr. Oliver!" Ethan shouted.

"No!" Kira cried as she fell on her knees

"Such negativity," Elsa commented, grinning evilly. "Haven't you learned that in our world, anything's possible?"

"Even the destruction of the great Dr. Tommy Oliver," Zeltrax added.

"That's it I've had enough of you assholes." Naruto cloak chakra slightly shown which was in the shape of a fox surprising everyone.

All of a sudden A shimmer appeared in the air between the groups, and Tommy stepped out of it, something small clasped in his hands that didn't resemble the large stone at all anymore. "I heard my name," he grinned, amused. "You missed me, didn't you Zeltrax?"

Zeltrax only stared in confusion, while four Rangers ran up in relief. (Morely Naruto)

"Awesome!" Conner cried.

"Right on." Kira cheered

"You made it." Chereed Ethan

"Kimberly is going to kill you." Naruto joked

Conner noticed Tommy's hand had begun to glow, and he tapped his closed fist. "Hey, Dr. O what's this?"

Opening his hand, Tommy revealed a small black stone, glowing now with energy, and the Rangers all gasp in surprise.

"A Black Dino Gem," Ethan grinned. "Let me guess, the power of invisibility."

"Looks like it." Tommy nodded, smiling a little.

"That gem belongs to my master." Elsa growled angrily.

"There's two things you guys need to learn about Dino Gems," Tommy stated, looking at her. "One, you can't choose them; they choose you."

"What's the other?" she asked.

Raising his wrist quickly, his sleeve fell back enough to reveal a dark morpher on his wrist.

"They go real well with dino morphers," he grinned, slamming the stone into it. Immediately the morpher started to glow.

Elsa looked slightly amused, but not quite confident. "Aren't you a little bit old for this, Tommy?" she snickered.

"I may be old," Tommy began. "But I can still pull it off," he finished, grabbing a key in his other hand and connecting it with the morpher.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!" Twisting the key, he began his morph and soon a Ranger in a black suit like theirs with golden spikes stood with them. "Dino Thunder—Black Ranger!"

"Now that's sick." Naruto commented

"Nice." Kira

"Just like riding a bike." Tommy grinned.

"One more makes no difference," Zeltrax growled, though his tone betrayed that he was lying. Raising his sword, he yelled. "Attack!"

"Don't forget about me." Naruto slammed the Dino gem back in his morpher and activated it. "DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA!" Naruto transformed into his Dino green Ranger outfit

They all rushed at each other and began to fight. Testing his powers, Tommy took on a large group of Tyrannodrones, and it took very little time for them all to end up lying on the ground. Ruining the moment, Zeltrax stepped in, sword raised.

"Let's see what you're made of," Zeltrax stated. Accepting the challenge, Tommy took out his new weapon – The Brachio Staff.

Kira cried out as Elsa's sword struck her in the back, but held her ground, spinning around and knocking the woman back with a roundhouse kick. Calling her Ptera Grips to her command, she rushed forward, matching Elsa hit for hit.

Elsa charged her sword with an electrical blast and smash it into Kira, sending sparks flying. She cried out in pain, collapsing.

"Kira!" Naruto yelled, jumping from his back-to-back fight alongside Ethan against a band of Tyrannodrones to get to her, just as Elsa brought down her sword again. Naruto's claws blocked her hit just in time.

"This is not your fight Green Ranger," Elsa growled, glaring at him over their locked weapons.

"When you hurt the people that are important to me, it becomes my fight." He snarled

"We're not intimidated by your teacher," she added

"Then obviously your master doesn't know him very much" Naruto threw the sword aside and went to slash her but she backflipped into her stance.

Naruto was blocking many strikes as did Elsa but he didn't give up picking up speed. He managed to slash her in the arm making her wince and kicked her in the chest.

She got up holding her chest and glared at the Green Ranger and charged while he continued to battle Elsa. He gained the lead and landing a few kicks to her stomach which sended her staggering back and then jumped towards her with a slash to the chest making sparks as she fell down. She got up holding her chest and glared at him breathlessly. "We will meet again Green Ranger," she vowed, before teleporting away.

Naruto turned back and ran over to Kira who was only now gaining the strength to push herself up. He grabbed her arms and helped her to her feet.

"You okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah better than I would've been if you hadn't stepped in," she nodded.

"Hey were a team right," he teased, earning a light tap on the arm. "You good to help the others?"

The Yellow Ranger nodded and the two of them rushed off to find Conner and Ethan, shooting down the Polinator with their Thundermax Lasers. "How you guys doing?" Naruto greeted

"Better than he is," Ethan chuckled, watching the monster sway precariously. "Let's put 'em together!" Ethan said.

"Yeah, good call." Conner nodded. The four summoned their power weapons once more, combining them.

"Z-Rex blaster!"

"Don't be a Pollinator hater!" the monster shouted.

"Fire!" Conner called and they sent a huge blast towards the monster, engulfing it in an explosion that broke it apart.

Meanwhile, Tommy and Zeltrax continued their battle, and Zeltrax was eventually thrown against a large stone wall, landing on the ground in a heap. He got to his knees as Tommy watched him, his sword before him. "Go ahead," Zeltrax spat. "I dare you."

"No," Tommy shook his head, lowering his weapon. "I got a message for your boss. Tell him Tommy's back. And no matter what color I am, he'll never defeat me."

Zeltrax stood and stared at him for a moment, then jumped up, disappearing into a portal. Just then, a large black rain cloud rolled across the sky, crackling with purple electricity. It rained down on the remains of the Pollinator, making it grow into building-size.

The Rangers all stare up at it and Tommy's morpher beeps. "Haley?" he asked.

 _"Welcome back," she stated. "I've got a little homecoming present for you. I found it on the north side of the forest."_

The ground began to rumble and the Rangers glanced down the street at a huge Black and gold Dino Zord, bigger than any they'd ever seen.

 _"Meet the Brachiozord," Hayley went on. "Retrieving the black gem must have awakened him."_

"Oh wow" Kira breathed in amazement.

"Whoa." Ethan too amazed

"Now that's a big zord." Naruto commented

 _"Wait till you see what he has inside," the redhead concluded. "I think you can handle it from here." said Haley_

The Zord opened at the right side, top of its back and tail, revealing the Tyranno, Ptera and Tricera Zords.

"Let's go guys!" Said Kira as she,Conner and Ethan leaped into their Zords and immediately began the Megazord transformation to create Thundersaurus Megazord. The Green and Black Rangers watched.

"They owe you." Naruto said and Tommy looked at him "They said themselves they do, we're lucky to have a team like this." Naruto said.

"Yeah...we are... Shit Kim is going kill me." Tommy realized

Naruto snickered at this as the black ranger looked at him. Though he couldn't see it, he felt the glare.

On orders from Hayley, Tommy looked at his morpher as it changed from the Brachio head to the blue of the Cephalazord. "Locking on," he stated, inserting the key into his morpher. The Brachiozord opened again and a small purple Zord hopped out, boxing gloves on its hands as it mock-fought its way down the street.

As Tommy left to phase with the Cephalazord and then into the Thundersaurus Megazord and in the end they destroyed the monster.

* * *

Later on, at Cyberspace, the four teens were gathered on the couches with Tommy sitting across from them. "What a day," Ethan sighed. "New bikes…new Zords"

"New Ranger," Conner commented, looking up at Tommy. "Well, sorta new."

"Just another day of being a Ranger." Naruto chuckled

"Dr. O," Kira frowned. "Are you gonna tell us how you happened to have that morpher ready?"

"Well right after you became Rangers, I got an energy reading on the tracking system. I had an idea it was another gem, so I had Hayley build the morpher, just in case," Tommy stated.

"And the day of my gig?" She asked.

"I was coming to tell you guys the energy had moved and we needed to investigate." Explained Tommy

"When you were nap by the goon patrol, brutal." Conner commented

"Yeah but it all turned out okay. Well, I'd better get going," the Black Ranger stated, getting to his feet.

"Going, where you doing?" Asked Haley

Leaning on the back of the couch behind Naruto and Kira "Shopping." he declared "I checked my closet this morning and there's a serious shortage of black there." he said.

"You're just doing that so you don't have to go home yet and explain to Kimberly what happened." Naruto said causing Tommy to sputtered and the group laughed.

chapter 4 done.

Hope this chapter you liked, i'm trying to get through the chapters to get to Naruto zord who wont have it until he faces Trent when he is evil, right now i don;t know if i should skip some episodes and let me know what you think, if you enjoy the story favorite or follow it, hope you liked it again, have a good day everyone this is Naruto4Life1994 Peace.


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to all everyone to another chapter of Dino Thunder: Adventure of the Green Shinobi Dono Ranger. Thank you all for the support on my last chapter. I been comments about getting a beta reader, TBH it's annoying, if you are a Beta reader please message me if your serious. Now last chapter had drawn a bunch of followers and I want to say again thank you all for the support for the story. Now with no more interuption enjoy the story

Chapter 5: Divas in Distress

The few days had been normal which was a surprise to Naruto, but that changed when Conner Ethan and Kira showed up one day wanting answers about him.

He explained to the trio of what his world was like and how the shinobi's use chakra. which he too explained about how he used Kage bushin and the Rasengan,

He even told them about his friends back at home. Conner heard about Kiba and smirked, sounded just like him.

Ethan was amazed hearing about the jutsu's and the different type of ninjas

Kira giggled as he told about painting the Hokage Monument, Even the guys laughed.

Right now, we are at Haley's Cyberspace where Kira and her band are playing

 _I'm over you_

 _Better believe it's true_

 _Oh I see in your eyes_

 _Every time that you lie_

 _I'm over you_

 _I'm over you_

 _Darling, I'm done, I'm through_

 _You can say it again_

 _That you wanna be friends_

 _But when we get to the end, I'm glad_

 _I'm over you_

As the song finished, a rare few in Cyberspace clapped and cheered, because most were busy talking and bustling with other things and most were just making noise. Kira frowned as the last chords faded out.

Telling the band, take five, she walked off towards the table where Ethan, Conner, Naruto and Tommy sat, sliding into a regular seat setting down but holding her guitar

"Amazing as always." Naruto commented with a grin

"That was awesome," Conner smiled. "Is that something new?"

"Yeah I'm still working on the hook, but I think there's something there," Kira replied.

"I'm telling you, if this superhero gig doesn't work out, you definitely have a musical career to fall back on," Ethan told her.

"Ain't that the truth." Naruto agreed

"It's kinda hard to have a musical career when you can hardly get anyone listen to you play," Kira muttered as the busboy, Trent, came buy with drinks and a sketchpad under his arm.

Naruto was going to speak but...

"Well I was listening and I think you rock," he stated. As she looked up to smile and meet his eyes, she glanced at the drawing in his arms and nodded to it.

Naruto had a small frown which didn't go unnoticed from Tommy.

"What are you working on?" she asked Trent looking at the sketch book under his arm.

"Nope, not till it's done," he grinned, shuffling it away to his other arm.

"Okay," she smiled at him.

"Nobody appreciates good music anymore," Tommy stated. "These days all you hear on the radio is the pop garbage."

Naruto groaned as he recalled listening to it once...Never again will he listen to it.

"Yeah," Hayley nodded, coming up to the table. "Like what's her name? Kylee Styles?"

Naruto noticed Kira's eyes widen a tiny bit.

"Hey, Kylee Styles has some good music on the radio," Conner argued.

Tommy grimaced and Naruto chuckled "Seriously dude, i think you need your ears checked."

"Translation: he thinks she's fine," Ethan laughed as.

"No I don't!" Conner exclaimed, before Ethan gave him look. "Okay, yeah I do. But, that has nothing to do with it." He admitted

"You know she used to be a really good song writer," Kira stated, and the boys looked at her. "She was really sweet too. Now she's all about image."

"You say that like you two are friends," Ethan frowned.

"Somethings telling us you were, right?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, we used to be," Kira rolled her eyes, and the boys except Naruto and Tommy exchanged skeptical looks. "What It's true! We were in a band together, then she got discovered by this agent and now she's this huge pop diva."

"Oh c'mon," Conner chuckled. "You don't expect us to believe that, do you?"

"Whatever," Kira sighed, seeing this was going nowhere.

"Hey I believe you Kira, back at my home people didn't believe me when I told them I saved a princess from her Tyrant Uncle but that changed." Naruto said

Conner and Ethan looked at Naruto wide eye never hearing that except Tommy as he chuckled "I'm with you." Tommy add in making her give a small smile

"Ahh, here's your chance to prove it; according to her fansite she's gonna be in town to promote her new CD," Ethan stated, typing away at his laptop.

"Oh we are so there!" Conner grinned, making Kira roll her eyes.

"Great…," she sighed.

"You sure you want to go?" Naruto asked her and she nod

"I'll be fine." She assured him

"Yeah and since you two are such good buddies," Conner added, looking at Kira as he spoke in a tone that still held disbelief in her story. "Maybe you can hook me up."

"Hey!" Trent waved at a man in a suit who had just walked in, and left to see him. Tommy followed him with a gaze that turned to shock when he spotted the man, and he too drifted off in that direction.

"Sensei, you alright?" Naruto called after their mentor, but he walked off. Making him frown

"Who's that guy?" Ethan inquired. The others shrugged.

"Hi Trent," the man nodded, straightening his tie as Tommy approached.

"Anton Mercer." he shook his head. "I can't believe it." He offered his hand, and hesitantly, the man shook it.

"Tommy," Anton acknowledged. "Tommy Oliver How've you been?"

"You know my dad?" Trent frowned.

"Your Dad?" Tommy inquired. "Well I had no idea… I mean your last name is—"

"It's Fernandez," Anton cut him off, clapping a hand on Trent's shoulder. "It's a long and complicated story Tommy but more importantly, how are you?"

"Trent, can you help out with table three?" Hayley inquired, walking over. "There's been a bit of a mocha-chino incident."

"Yeah I'll be right there," he nodded before walking off with her. "See ya!"

"I don't understand," Tommy began. "I thought you were dead, I mean the island was destroyed…" remembering the island explosion.

"Well I was lucky, Tommy," Anton told him. "From the looks of it we both were."

"Why didn't you call? Send a message?" Tommy asked

"Yeah well you know what it's like…starting over. Trying to get your bearings."

"Yeah, I do," Tommy sighed, leaning closer to whisper in his ear. "Anton, the experiments we were working on…some crazy things have been happening. We need to figure some things out."

"Yeah i suppose you're right." Anton nodded as he pulled away. "Look, I'll clear sometime next week if that's alright with you."

"But…"

"It's good seeing you again, Tommy. Truly, it is," Anton nodded, clapping him on the shoulder before walking out of Cyberspace, leaving the Black Ranger confused and lost.

* * *

The crowd at the bottom of the escalators cheered as Kylee Styles' song played on the speaks above and she, accompanied by half a dozen agents and security guards, descended the escalator towards them, smiling and waving.

"Thank you guys so much for coming out!" Kylee called. When she reached the bottom, she went through the crowd and over to her signing table.

The fans grouped around, and Kira groaned as she lost sight of the table due to her small stature.

"You've seen her, we're here, can we go?" Kira inquired, looking up at Conner,

"No way You said you knew her, right? C'mon!" he exclaimed grabbing Kira's hand and pulling her through the crowd and Naruto followed

"Conner seriously Kira probably doesn't want to see her." Naruto said but they were already at the front.

"How many of these leeches are there?" Kylee hissed to her agent, who sat at the table beside her, keeping up a smile. "My hand is gonna fall off!"

"Go ahead, ask," Conner nudged Kira forward, a Kylee Styles CD grasped tightly in his hands. He was jabbed in the ribs by Naruto who glared at him.

"Who do you want it made out to?" Kylee inquired, not at all recognizing the girl in yellow in front of her as she stepped up to the table.

"Just write: to my old friend, Kira Ford," Kira suggested, and Kylee's writing stopped half-way. She looked up, eyes wide and a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Kira!" she exclaimed, and Kira nodded slightly. "WOW! I haven't seen you for ages!"

The pop diva hopped from her seat to hug the dirty blonde and give her air kisses on the cheeks, and Conner stared in disbelief.

"Looks like she isn't lying." Naruto said smugly next to him

"I didn't know you were a fan of mine!" Kylee smiled. "I'm flattered!"

"Actually," Kira stated flatly. "It's my friend who's the fan.".

Conner stepped forward to shake her hand. "It's Conner, with an ER," he smiled his trademark grin that had captivated most cheerleaders at Reefside High.

"Did uh, Kira tell you that she and I used to sing together?" Kylee inquired.

"Yeah," he nodded, grinning. "I just, didn't believe her at first."

"Or at all." Kira muttered too low for them to hear, sighing. Naruto patted her on the shoulder.

"Oh, it wasn't anything professional just uh…silly teen angst stuff!" Kylee stated, flipping her hair with indifference.

"I thought we had some pretty good songs." Kira stated.

"Oh…!" Kylee was uncomfortable. "Yeah sure…at the time…they were great. But hey, at some point you gotta grow up!"

Kira just frowned at the statement While this bothered Naruto.

"Cassidy Cornell, Reefside Reporter," the blonde introduced herself and the Rangers were pushed farther away. "I'm here to do a story on how you went from struggling nobody to pop superstar!"

"Aren't you kind!" Kylee grinned. "Well it all started when…oh hold on!"

Kira turned back when her name was called, and found Kylee smiling such a fake apology in her direction. "Oh, Kira! I'm so sorry! Duty calls! Can we catch up later?" she inquired, winking. "You're awesome!"

Kira merely sighed and nodded absently, turning away and leaving the crowd with her friends.

"Well, you got to meet the famous superstar," Kira muttered, looking up at Conner.

"Look, if you're mad because I didn't believe you about Kylee, I'm sorry," he stated. "C'mon. I mean she's so…and you're so—"

"What?" Kira growled, daring him to finish his sentence, eyes narrowed.

"What the hell man?" Naruto in disbelieve

"I'm what?" Kira stated, a little louder. When Conner hesitated, wanting to kick himself for starting a sentence but had a feeling Naruto will do that.

She shook her head and sighed. "You know what forget it. Maybe you're right, Maybe I don't know Kylee after all."

They were interrupted as screams echoed up the escalator from which Kylee had left moments ago. Conner, Kira and Naruto split second later all three teens were running that led to the parking lot.

They found the screaming Kylee and her guards surrounded by Tyrannodrones and some large grey-furred monster that resembled a Donkey. "Get away from me you freaks!" Kylee shouted in a high pitched tone, becoming flustered. "Don't you know who I am?"

"Of course I do! I'm a big fan!" the monster grinned.

Kylee made a sound that was somewhere between a whimper and a squeak as Tyrannodrones and the Donkeyvac rushed at her and her guards and agents all but ran away.

Kira, Naruto and Conner then clicked into fighting mode, rushing forward to face off against separate groups of Tyrannodrones.

Naruto blocked and kicked the Tyrannodrone away and got in a Muay Thai stance. He blocked an attacked from behind with an elbow and landed a spinning elbow to the shot of the head. He turned and roundhouse kick a charging one. He rushed and stepped up on the Tyrannodrones chest and kicked it in the face and Extended his left leg out hitting another behind him in the face.

Kira was grabbed but used her acrobatic skills thanks to her gem and landed a few kicks and punches and then jumped kicking another as she stood in front of the squealing Kylee, adopting a defensive fighting stance as she glared at the few Tyrannodrones around them, daring them to step forward.

"Kira, what are you doing!" she shrieked.

"Ask later run now!" Kira ordered, and the frightened pop star nodded, running off as noisily and squeamishly as she could. The Yellow Ranger then lunged forward; ducking under the swipe of a drone and bringing her leg back up behind her to kick the drone in the gut.

Another scream from Kylee interrupted her fight and it was enough for a Tyrannodrone to knock her to the ground. She groaned, slightly dazed, and looked up to see its large scaled and sharp sword-arm come ripping through the air towards her, and her voice caught in her throat, keeping her from unleashing her sonic scream.

The blow never came as green flash appeared revealing to be Naruto as he jumped kicked the Tyrannodrone sending it flying into a post. He stood and held his hand out to help Kira up.

She accepted it and got up. A scream from Kylee caught the two's attention, they glanced down the parking lot to where a bunch of Tyrannodrones had darted off around a corner.

"Go after Kylee, I'll help Conner hold down the fort," he told her.

She nodded and ran to the direction of the scream. Skidding to a stop, she found Kylee staring into her compact mirror as a flash of purple signaled the drones and Donkeyvac warping away. "My face!" she cried in anguish. "My beautiful face!"

Kira sighed, walking over to her and patting her comfortingly as the other two arrived, not saying a word.

* * *

Naruto and Conner return and saw Ethan and Tommy watching the Ranger Base computer screen as it showed various places Donkeyvac was visiting, zapping energy out of people on the street.

"A Donkey that can extract youth out of people?" Ethan frowned, turning to look at the other three. "That is wrong in so many ways!"

"Mesogog's probably found a way to harness youth into energy. We have to figure out a way to fight it," Tommy stated glumly. He looked around then, noticing only three of four teenage Rangers were present. "Where's Kira?"

"She's taking Kylee to Cyberspace. apparently, she had a meltdown seeing her shrivel face, not that I blame her" Naruto said

"I gotta admit, it was pretty brutal," Conner nodded.

"We'll talk about respect for your elders later," Tommy stated. "But right now, there's something we need to take care of."

The four Rangers walked into the center of the Ranger Base, bringing their wrists up as their Dino Gem bracelets flashed and turned into their morphers. "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!"

They arrived where the monster was at and charged towards it with kicks punches and but manages to block them and it had knocked Ethan down.

Tommy landed two punches and a kick but it was unfazed and kicked him away. Conner went to attack but it low sweep him off his feet. Naruto did a flying kick but it dodged and went to attack with its arm but Naruto grabbed it and started to knee it in the body but was then kicked back.

"Suckers." Taunted the donkey creature

* * *

-Haley Cyberspace-

"My career is over!" Kylee whined. She sat on one of the cushioned chairs in Cyberspace, with Kira seated on the sofa across from her, looking at her old friend as sympathetically as she could. "This is the worst thing that has happened to anyone, ever!"

"Oh c'mon, Kylee, I'm sure someone will find a way to reverse this," Kira stated.

"But I was supposed to go on 'You Request It' tonight!" she complained.

"Just cause you look a little older doesn't mean you can't sing," the Yellow Ranger/rocker explained.

"Right!" the pop diva scoffed. "Go on national TV looking like this I must look at least…forty!"

Kira rolled her eyes, sighing deeply before her Dino Gem bracelet went off. Realizing the others needed her, she started to get up, silently thanking the gods for this luck. "I gotta go!"

"No!" Kylee pleaded, grabbing her hand and pulling her back onto the sofa seat.

"Look, Hayley will look after you," Kira promised. "You'll be fine."

"But I want you to stay," Kylee whined. "You're my friend. You can't leave me like this!"

 _'Oh man... just hold on guys'_ Kira thought, sighing as she sat back down, ignoring the Ranger call.

* * *

As Ethan and Tommy were thrown a few feet away, Conner and Naruto tagged teamed the Donkeyvac using their Power Weapons – the Tyranno Staff and the Veloci Talons. It didn't take long before the Donkeyvac wrapped an arm around Conners weapon and Naruto's wrist and pulled with such strength that the Rangers were lifted off their feet and sailed through the air, crashing onto the ground.

"Damn it, we need Kira now!" Naruto yelled.

"I called her – she's not answering!" Conner replied.

They looked up in time to see Cassidy and Devin get blasted and turn old.

"Catch me if you can!" Donkeyvac teased the rangers, running off.

Conner, Naruto and Ethan pursued the monster but before Tommy could join.

"Not so fast black Ranger. We still have a score to settle or have you forgotten." Zeltrax appeared with his shield and sword

"I Told you, I have no idea what you're talking about." Tommy told him

Zeltrax blasted energy from his sword sending Tommy away

* * *

"What am I going to do? I can't face my public looking like this!" Kylee still whining.

"Calm down, Kylee, you're not the only one in trouble. This thing is attacking people all over the city!" Kira stated matter-of-factly.

"Really?" she asked, sounding indifferent. "Well that is not my problem. I'm Kylee Styles."

the dirty blonde sighed reaching into her pocket to pull out an audio tape, handing it to Kylee.

"This is the Kylee I used to know," she stated, as the pop diva took the tape. "She was someone who cared about other people; not just herself."

Her Dino Gem bracelet went off again, this time not only from the Red Gem's call but also from Green. "I gotta go," she told her old friend, getting up and leaving Cyberspace. Kylee watched her go before sighing and sticking the tape in the air, behind her, where she knew Hayley was watching.

"Can you play this for me?" the redhead walked over and grabbed the tape, walking over to put it in the player. As Kylee absentmindedly played with her silver hair, acoustic guitar flowed out through the speakers and the joined voices of two girls sounded out.

True love, can't take it no more

True love, it broke my heart, it made my whole life soar

He said he'd by my baby, then why did he betray me?

Temptation got to his head…

Kylee hugged her blanket closer, images of a teen garage band entering her mind.

* * *

By the time Conner Naruto and Ethan caught up to the Donkeyvac, he had made it to the Tennis Courts. The Red Ranger looked around, seeing the way they came was the only way in or out.

"Alright, we've got it cornered!" he grinned.

"Good, I hate it when they run." Naruto said

"That's what you think!" Donkeyvac cackled, powering up.

Laser beams shot from its nose and blasted the three teens right off their feet in a shower of sparks. They fell hard on the ground, holding back curses that were drowned out by hisses of pain.

Donkeyvac stepped forward, a threatening stride in his step. "It's over Rangers!"

Naruto, Conner and Ethan grimaced, straining to sit up. "This guy is brutal," Naruto groaned.

"You said it," Ethan agreed. Taking his leadership role, he stood in front.

The three Rangers suddenly clasped their hands over their ears as a scream unlike any other broke out through the air. A scream they recognized very well.

Yellow sound waves knocked Donkeyvac off his feet and sent him flying across the tennis court as the unmorphed Kira came into view.

The guys ran next to her as they complained about their ears hurting except Naruto "Good we can use your help." He smiled underneath his helmet

"Sorry guy's I should have given you the heads up on the Ptera scream." Kira sheepishly apologized.

"Excellent!" Donkeyvac said greedily, standing up. "More youth for me!"

"I don't think so," she stated wryly, bringing her wrist up as her morpher appeared. "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!"

As the yellow latex molded itself onto her body, the cry of the Pterodactyl rang out in the court and she grinned under her mask. "Ptera Power"

The four Rangers called upon their Thundermax Sabers, leaping forward to attack the creature. A few fight maneuvers later and the Rangers were rolling across the grounds after being hit by a large laser blast.

Kira rolled to a stop beside a bucket of tennis balls and rackets. She looked at them and had an idea,

She picked up the racket and two tennis ball "Think you're up for a single match?" Kira dared the monster, which stood across from her on the other side of the net.

"You're no match for me!" Donkeyvac chuckled.

"We'll see about that!" Kira stated, as she launched the balls into the air, putting all her strength into a good hit that send the two tennis balls hurtling towards Donkeyvac as it fired off its lasers. Unaware of the trajectory of the tennis balls, they smashed into his nostrils, clogging the laser and it backfired, throwing him backwards in a shower of sparks.

"let's put it together!" Naruto said.

"Totally," Kira nodded and the guys agreed as they called out their Power Weapons, putting them together as Conner stood behind the weapon and the used Kira and Ethan's shoulders to support it.

"FIRE!"

The beam tore through Donkeyvac, obliterating it as tiny pieces drifted to the ground. Small orbs of purple light shot out from the destroyed monster pieces and flew away in different directions.

"We did it." Kira cheered.

"Not yet." Naruto said as black clouds rolled in and purple rain poured as the monster grew giant.

"Whoa." Exclaimed the four

Kira lifted her morpher near her helmet "Dr. Oliver this might be the good time for some heavy metal." Kira said.

 _"You got it."_ Tommy said and the Brachiozord arrived releasing the three bi zords.

"Go get him." Naruto said as the three-nod jumping into their zord.

He looked seeing his sensei fighting Zeltrax and went to help him but by the time he got their Zeltrax was on the ground as Tommy standing tall in victory.

"Whatever your problem is, I don't have time for it right now." Tommy declared.

"This isn't over." Zeltrax limped away vanishing in a green portal.

Tommy saw his student coming over "You alright sensei?" Naruto asked.

Tommy nod "Yeah I'm okay." They both looked at the Megazord finishing the Donkeyvac.

"I been wanting to ask you if you were alright." Tommy said as Naruto looked at him. "Earlier I saw you frown is everything okay?" He asked him

Naruto nod with hesitation "Yeah I'm alright sensei." He assured.

Tommy knew his student was lying but he wasn't going to push it

* * *

Naruto was talking to Ethan about video games which he was new at. "Hey that's me where did you get that?" Naruto heard a surprise Kira

"Where do you think?" Haley smirked as Trent walked past. Kira left her side, walking over to the busboy.

"That's what you were drawing?" Kira inquired, catching his attention as he turned to face her.

"Yeah…I don't know why Hayley put it up but…you know how insistent she can be," he replied.

"No, it's great," she smiled. "But how come you drew me as a superhero?"

"Cause you're brave," he stated. "Getting onstage, saying stuff from your heart, not conforming to some image. Besides." Trent went on, smiling sheepishly. "Superheroes are all I know how to draw."

"Thanks, it's really sweet," she told him, smiling kindly. Hayley then called over, signaling her presence onstage and she nodded.

Naruto frowned at this but didn't say anything and saw the drawing.

Kira walked onto the stage, picking her friends out of the crowd in a few places: the boys and Tommy with Kimberly at their usual table, Trent and Hayley at the counter.

"I wrote this song with a friend of mine a long time ago I hope you like it." Kira stated, smiling

She began with light, simple chords on her acoustic guitar and stepped closer to the microphone as some in the crowd smiled. Taking a deep breath, she looked up at them and began to sing.

 _Best friends_  
 _They come and go depending on your highs and your lows_  
 _My best friend decided not to be there when I needed her the most_  
 _I thought you'd be there for me_  
 _Then why did you lie to me_  
 _Using me to get what you want?_  
 _Then I couldn't believe it happened_  
 _No, I couldn't understand_

As Kira paused before the next verse, someone stepped onto stage with her, walking up to the microphone. The crowd cheered as Kylee Styles joined in with Kira Ford when the chorus picked up.

 _True love walked out the door_  
 _Couldn't take it no more_  
 _True love_  
 _It broke my heart_  
 _You make my whole life sore_  
 _He said he'd be my baby_  
 _Then why did he betray me?_  
 _Temptation got to his head_  
 _Then I left him, yeah_  
 _And this is what I said_

 _It feels like it's gonna be okay_  
 _(It's gonna be okay)_  
 _It feels right_  
 _It just feels that way_  
 _(It just feels that way_  
 _It feels like_  
 _It'll be a better day_  
 _Cause I believe that in the end_  
 _Good things are coming my way_

As the song came to an end, the crowd roared with applause and the two girls onstage smiled.

Kylee hugged her old friend. "Thanks for this, Kira," she smiled, and the Yellow Ranger thought she saw a brief piece of the old Kylee Styles return to the surface before the pop diva stepped offstage and into a crowd of fans asking for autographs.

Once the song was done Trent walked to her and so did the boys saying she was amazing. Naruto took this opportunity to slip away.

He was close to the exit but accidentally bumped into someone and with his ninja's reflexes catched the person from falling down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see where you...were...going." Naruto voiced died in his throat as he saw the person who turned out to be a stunning girl around 17 with blonde long straight hair and light blue eyes, she wore a light blue sleeveless top with a necklace. Light blue jeans and white shoes.

He snapped out of it "M-my bad I'm sorry." Naruto apologized and left.

The girl looked as Naruto left _'Wow, he's pretty cute.'_ She thought to herself but snapped out of it as she remembered why she came here.

* * *

Naruto was wearing a green muscle tank top with black sweats and barefoot. He was in Tommy's gym as he was kicking the punching and doing punches and a midair back kick.

He continued to punch the bag for about three minutes and stopped as he panted. One minute of rest and he returned to kicking the bag.

He didn't know it but Tommy was behind him leaning at the door as he saw the intensity Naruto's attack and looked at the knee and elbow strikes.

Naruto did a rising knee making the heavy bag swing. He pants as he finished.

He grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat and saw his sensei at the door.

"What's up sensei?" Naruto asked.

"The guys were wondering where you were, everything fine?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah I'm alright just thought I do some training, " Naruto said.

"Alright but you owe Kira an apology. She was kind of hurt when she didn't see you congratulate her." Tommy told him

Naruto felt like kicking his own ass, what's going on with him he could have at least congratulated her.

"I'll do that for sure." he promised.

"Good. But there's another reason I wanted to talk to you." Tommy said and looked serious

"You said you were able to use Chakra again from your partner, right?" He asked

Naruto nod but was unaware Kurama was listening too.

"I think your chakra is what we need to restore it." Tommy said Naruto looked confused

"Restore what?" He asked.

"Follow me." Tommy told him as he left while Naruto followed.

The had got downstairs down to the Dino lair. Tommy went to the computer typing a few things and soon a wall opened showing an object.

A silver green dagger with the handle being black and had flute notes. The hilt had a gold coin with a Dragon foot design on it.

Naruto eyes widen as he remembers the objected and then looked at his sensei.

"Looks like I got explaining to do." Tommy chuckled seeing his student reaction.

End of chapter 5

Whew I know that was too short sorry if you think so. next time I'm going to add two episodes in one chapter. But hope you guys liked the ending and Naruto bumping into Tori, don't worry he will run into her more and yes, a rivalry will soon start between the girls. Anyways guys hope you enjoyed the story if you did make sure to hit that follow or favorite button, again thank you guys for the support hope you liked it I'll be working the next chapter asap, anyways have a good day everyone this is Naruto4Life1994 signing out.


	6. Chapter 6

whats up followers and readers welcome to another chapter of my Power ranger Naruto crossover, you know to be honest at first i though this would not get much followers but i'm surprised i do and favorites for the story thans for the support so far now with anymore interruption enjoy the story

Chapter 6: Golden Boy. The Call of the Dragon

Naruto staring at the Dragon dagger thinking about last night talk with his sensei.

 _(flashback)_

Naruto was still gaping in disbelieve as he looked at the dagger flute with the gold dragonzord power coin on the hilt. This was the same dagger and coin his sensei used when he became a ranger the first time and to call the dragonzord.

He snapped out of his state and looked at his sensei. "But I thought you said you only found the Crane power Coin?" He was confused and Tommy rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled

"We'll I may have lied a tiny bit but Kimberly's power coin wasn't the only thing we managed to find, I found the Dragon Dagger with the power coin, To be honest I didn't think it was possible to be restored it but surprisingly Haley managed to do it except for one problem" he sighed at the end.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"The energy we tried to use for the Dragondzord was not enough as it required more energy." Tommy explained

Naruto nod understanding so far

"At first I thought about your Dino Gem since it would be perfect as it uses the same energy as the Dragonzord but that could possibly drain every ounce of energy from the gem and it still would not be enough." Tommy said.

"Buts that's where I come in right?" Naruto asked as Tommy nod

"That's right, with your partners energy combined with the Dino gem it would be enough to restore it."

Naruto had looked at the dagger/flute and stepped forward taking a closer look.

"We'll try it tomorrow, it's getting late." Said Tommy

Naruto followed his sensei out the lair and looked back on more time at the dagger and he swore he heard a dragon roar.

* * *

(End flashback)

He was right now discussing with Kurama.

 _'What do you think Kurama?' He asked_

 **'From what I saw in your memory that dragonzord can come in big handy, I have a feeling you'll be running into a more powerful foe soon.'**

He heard Ethan calling his name.

He stopped and ran to the computer typing a few things he saw Tommy do and shut the secret wall.

Ethan saw Naruto typing. "Hey what's up?" Ethan asked.

Naruto played cool "Oh nothing just looking back at the past rangers that sensei told me about." He said and silently congratulated himself for that excuse.

"Oh yeah, it's was so intense I'll tell you. Anyways I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out at Cyberspace, I got to finish a government project. And I still want a rematch." Grinned Ethan

Ever since Naruto played video games the first time with Ethan he got hooked up to it and was already good as Ethan who took this as a challenge.

Naruto grinned. "I'm up for it." He said and decided he could wait.

* * *

-Haley Cyberspace-

"Oh man…," Trent sighed, rushing from one end of the bar counter to the other, picking up bottles and glasses as he went. Unfortunately for the busboy, Cyberspace was packed and being the only available waiter, he was stuck doing half the work with Hayley.

He grabbed a smoothie and lemonade and walked off towards the table, stopping in his tracks when Ethan found him. "Trent, I gotta go home soon. Think you can spare a few minutes for our government project?"

"I'm really sorry, Ethan," Trent sounded drained. "We just got slammed all of a sudden."

"Okay," Ethan nodded, understanding.

"Waiter! Order up! Hello!" Cassidy yelled from her table with Devin. As she continued to snap her finders and call him.

Ethan chuckled. "You do what you gotta do," Ethan patted him on the back, smirking. "I'll find something to keep me busy until you get a break."

Naruto smirked at this.

"That'd be great," Trent nodded. "Thanks."

Ethan nod and turned back to the computer while Naruto waited

"Waiter!" Cassidy continued to yell, snapping her fingers.

"You know, Cass, look, I don't think they like the whole um, clicky thing," Devin told her. "You see, my brother he's a waiter and—"

"Save it, Devin," she snapped. "Every second my decaf late sits at the counter it loses foam. And I hate it when they lose foam!"

"There you go, one decaf late," Trent announced, placing the blue mug on her table.

"Thanks," she smiled. "You know, doing this government in action project has left me totally parched."

"That's nice," Trent stated before turning away. Devin tugged on his sleeve.

"Trent, I hate to be a drag but, y'know," Devin started, making motion with his hands of drinking something as he smiled.

"Oh man, your smoothie," Trent sighed. "Sorry Dev, I'll be right back."

"Thanks, Trent!" Devin nodded, and the busboy walked off to get it. Watching them, Ethan shook his head.

"Man she is just like Ino back in the day in the academy," Naruto muttered.

"Wanna see something cool?" Ethan whispered.

"Does it involve an embarrassing prank?" He looked serious

Ethan was taken back by this but continued

"Watch," he stated, typing away at his computer. He then turned and Naruto followed his gaze to watch Cassidy and Devin at their table.

Cassidy, laptop on and working, typed away on their project and as soon as she hit the enter key, a huge scream erupted from her speakers. "AHH!" she screamed, jumping in her seat. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, be hard not too," Devin laughed.

Naruto held Ethans shoulder for support as he tried to keep his laughs low but it was hard. "What's this button do?" Naruto curiously pushed it

Cassidy was frowning at the keyboard. Trying again, she pressed another button on her computer, only to have a fart sound loudly. People around looked in disgust.

"That was not me, make it stop!" she whined.

Naruto and Ethan were laughing and suddenly their view was blocked by Hayley, and the redhead did not look pleased. "Having fun?" she inquired.

"You could say we are." Naruto laughed but the redhead's glare silent him.

"Okay, I'm stopping," Ethan obliged.

He reversed the process, but not before he let Cassidy's computer emit one last fart when she touched a key.

the guys laughed hard but soon it died out, the door to Cyberspace opened and Anton Mercer strolled in.

Trent spotted him and walked over, frowning. "Dad? What're you doing here?"

"I thought I'd give you a ride home, you ready?" he asked.

"I don't think I can leave right now, in the middle of work."

"Look, son, I don't mean this to sound..elitist, but don't you think a managerial position would suit you better? I mean, c'mon, all this running around; slinging milkshakes...it doesn't really scream 'Mercer'."

"Dad, I like working here," Trent told him. "And besides, I'm in High School, this is what kids do."

"Well, it's not what I did. Anyway, lemme think about it and maybe we can uh, come up with a compromise we can both live with."

"Dad," Trent sighed. "I'm fine."

"I'll see you at home," Anton smiled before walking out. Trent nodded and went back to the counter, where Devin had one hand on the smoothie machine, watching intently as the contents swirled around.

"Uh, Dev?" Trent was going to asked

"Oh hey, Trent," Devin chuckled a bit. "Look I uh, just figured I'd make my own…is that okay?"

"Why not," Trent shrugged, smiling. As he walked off, Devin smiled happily, dropping random bits of fruit into the mixer before starting it up again. Unfortunately, he forgot to put the cap on again, so when things started mixing, they also started shooting out the top into his face.

* * *

An hours passed by and Ethan left back home while Naruto hanged out with his sensei who arrived and they both had talked for a while.

Trent got off work and spotted Doctor Oliver and asked him if he could get a lift back home which Tommy said it was no problem.

"Thanks for giving me a ride home, Dr. O," Trent stated as he; Tommy and Naruto walked out of Cyberspace later that afternoon. "Dad would've freaked if I'd gotten home late again."

"No problem," Tommy nodded. "Hey, speaking of your dad, there's something I've been wondering. All those years working with your father and uh, he never mentioned he had a son."

Naruto had listen in.

"He didn't," Trent shrugged. "Have one that is. Him and my real parents worked together on a dig a few years ago. There was a cave-in; my parents never got out."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Tommy sighed.

Naruto didn't show it but felt bad for Trent losing a parent to a tragedy.

"He's been great though. He's taken me in, given me everything; y'know, a home, a life. Not a lot of people would've done that."

"Yeah," Dr. Oliver nodded as the three clambered into his Jeep and buckled in.

As they drove down the road. Naruto had felt something was wrong and looked behind "What the…?" he frowned, seeing someone running super-fast behind them and catching up to the car. At first, he thought it was Conner but he knew better not to used his powers in the opening.

"Uh sensei we may have company." Naruto said confusing Tommy but looked in the rear view mirror seeing the monster "Trent look, do you see that?"

The busboy turned around and spotted the running figure.

"A big gold guy running like fifty miles an hour behind us?" he asked.

Tommy suddenly slammed his foot on the break, and the figure went smashing into the back of the car, hitting the spare tire before bouncing back a few feet to the ground. The three exchanged glances, before unbuckling and getting out.

"What is that thing?" Trent inquired as they walked over to examine the gold-armored person sprawled on the pavement.

"Oh man, my insurance company's never gonna buy this," Tommy sighed.

"Really? Cause i figure with the many invasions they would believe anything" Naruto asked

Suddenly, the golden-person's fists clenched and it came straight up onto its feet.

"Which one of you is Doctor Oliver?" it questioned.

"Uh…," Trent hesitated, glancing at his teacher, who then stepped forward in front of them.

"That'd be me," he replied.

"Then prepare for your demise," it growled, lunging forward. Reacting swiftly, the science teacher pushed Trent out of the way before engaging the creature in battle. Naruto jumped in as he joined in the fight. However, it seemed the golden fighter was always a step ahead, and all hits Tommy and Naruto landed on him seemed to do nothing whatsoever. Their opponent grabbed Tommy's arm and twisted it follow by a kick sending him crashing against the back of his jeep.

Naruto dodged a lethal kick and blocked returning a few combo kicks which he blocked and Naruto hit a couple of jabs that the golden person block but he faked a left and hit a hard right hook.

Naruto was going for a kick but was grabbed by the leg and punched in the chest sending him back hard on the pavement and was helped up by Trent and thanked him.

The golden person pause and a fighting stance were applied before rushing forward again to attack to Naruto and Tommy.

From the sidelines near the Jeep, Trent watched in awe and confusion as his science teacher and Naruto unleashed some major karate-moves on the golden dude.

He hid behind the tire as Tommy and Naruto were flung onto the shoulder of the road, Naruto got up charging at the monster while Tommy crawled to the front of his Jeep where he knew Trent couldn't see him. "Time to call for backup just hold on Naruto" he said, activating his Dino Gem bracelet.

Naruto managed to push back the golden person but was eventually grabbed by the arm and was kicked in the gut three times and roundhouse sending him back on the pavement next to Tommy.

"You must be destroyed," the golden figure stated as he towered above them. Tommy was tired out from the fight already, and didn't have the energy to stand up and fight yet and Naruto was taking too much damage.

As his enemy raised his laser arm and pointed, Trent was on the rescue as he lunged forward, wrapping his arms around the golden fighter's neck and throwing him to the ground.

For a busboy he wasn't bad, as he got up to stand defensively in front of Tommy. "No, Trent, stay back," his teacher told him, getting to his feet.

"Yeah me and sensei got this." Naruto add in

"I can help!" he insisted as he ran forward to meet the golden fighter in battle. Those karate and self-defense lessons growing up had apparently stuck with him all these years as he launched into the fight – whether it affected the golden man or not.

Despite this, he was thrown onto the pavement moments later, getting up to fight and return to the pavement a second time. Now him, Tommy and Naruto could take no more as they leaned against the Jeep's wheels, watching as Goldenrod walked towards them.

Naruto was about to ask Kurama for chakra but Suddenly, three laser beams shot out from somewhere making Goldenrod somersault and fall to the ground.

the three looked down the road, they witness the Rangers coming up over the hill on their Raptor Cycles.

All three skidded to a stop and dismounted, running over.

"Are you okay?" Conner asked as they passed Doctor Oliver and Naruto, who nodded and they went on.

"Trent, are you alright?" Kira inquired worriedly, seeing the busboy sitting at the back of the Jeep, groaning in pain.

Naruto frowned as Kira passed by him not that he blamed her knowing she was upset with him.

"How do you know my name?" he frowned.

"Uh…," she gasped, realizing she was in uniform and wasn't Kira Ford at the moment.

As Ethan and Conner began a tag-team assault on Goldenrod, They had managed to get the golden fighter to his knees again, just as Zeltrax teleported in on a green flash.

"I was wondering when you'd show up!" Conner said glaring at Zeltrax.

"You," he barked, looking behind him. "Return with me at once."

"But father," Goldenrod protested. "I haven't completed my mission."

"Goldenrod, do as your told," Zeltrax growled.

"Yes father," he nodded and they were gone in a flash of green electricity.

"Father?" Conner frowned. "Did he just call him father?"

"I think so," Ethan nodded. Kira ran up to them

"You guys alright?" she asked as they nod.

Naruto walked up to them. "Glad you made it." He said and notice the yellow ranger crossing her arms.

"(sigh)I owe you an apology for not congratulating on your performance, it was dumb of me just to blow off like that. Can you please forgive me." He asked her.

She was silent for a minute but sighed and smiled behind her helmet and playfully punched his arm "Your lucky you're my friend." Kira said making him chuckle

* * *

Anton Mercer sat at his desk, slicing a letter open with a knife.

"Hey," Trent called as he walked into the room, causing his father to look up.

"You're home late," Mercer stated.

"Yeah, Doctor Oliver gave me a ride," he replied, dropping his bag to the floor and sitting down in one of the chairs. "Had a little car trouble."

"I see," his father was looking at the letter he'd just opened, half-listening.

"Hey dad, how come you and he don't hang out anymore? I mean, I thought you guys were good friends."

"Trent you'll find that as you grow up, different people come in and out of your life. Doctor Oliver and I had our time and now we've, both moved on to different things."

"I see," Trent nodded, almost mimicking his father's half-listening tone from earlier.

"Now speaking of moving on, I think I've found a solution to your dilemma."

"My dilemma?" Trent inquired, confused.

"Yeah, the Cybercafé," his father replied, looking up at him and straightening his tie. "I've decided to buy it."

"What?!" exclaimed Trent

"Simple thank you would be just fine," his father stated, proud of himself.

"Dad why'd you…I mean…how?"

"Well it seems the café is on land-lease from the city," Mercer explained. "So whoever owns the land gets to decide what goes there and, now I own the land."

He tossed the papers from the letter across the table, within Trent's reach.

He picked them up, reading them over and shaking his head. "But what about Hayley?" he asked. "She's my boss? My friend?"

"She's your friend, yes, boss…definitely not," his father replied. "That will soon be – you."

"I don't wanna run the Cybercafé. I mean, I barely have enough time to work there now between my drawing and school."

"Trent…," his father sighed. "I might be imagining things but you sound amazingly ungrateful."

"This isn't what I want!" Trent exclaimed. "Doesn't that count for anything?"

"Of course it does, okay? I've already factored that into my decision and in the end I've decided it's what's best for you," Anton stated. "It's what's best for us, as a family."

* * *

Naruto was talking to Ethan about the Land of the Snow Mission to which he been bugging about to hear.

"I don't believe it!" Hayley cried, slamming papers onto the counter in front of Ethan, Naruto and Tommy, she sighed heavily.

"Junk mail?" Tommy inquired.

"I wish," she groaned, pointing at the papers. "Check this out."

Tommy obliged and picked them up to read, as Ethan frowned.

"What's it say?" he asked.

"A letter from the city. Seems as of tomorrow I have a new landlord," Hayley replied.

"Not just any landlord," Tommy stated, reading the papers. "Anton Mercer."

"uh-oh," Naruto cringed.

"He's gonna rebuild the whole café," Hayley sighed. "And he's going to replace me"

"With who?" Ethan frowned. Hayley looked up to where Trent stood, and Tommy, Naruto and Ethan's gazes followed to rest on the busboy.

"So you've heard," Trent sighed in defeat.

"So what's the deal, man?" Ethan asked. "One rough day at the office so your rich daddy buys it for you?"

"No" Trent said walking over. "It's not like that. I had nothing to do with it."

"Well we can either sit here and wait till the day comes or we can do something," Naruto said

"Naruto's right. I got a friend at city hall, maybe we could check out the deal and see if Mercer missed something," Tommy offered, unaware that Cassidy Cornell was listening.

"I've known my dad long enough to know he doesn't make mistakes," Trent groaned.

"Were human beings, no one in the world can be perfect." Naruto said

Tommy nod "I've known your dad long enough to know he does," he stated reassuringly, as he stood up and looked at the blue-clad computer boy.

"Ethan, Naruto, c'mon." He told them

"Wait, I'm going with you. This is because of me. I'll go whatever it takes to fix this," he promised, looking up at Hayley. The redhead nodded.

"Did you hear that?" Cassidy stated excitedly, a few feet away with Devin.

"Yeah…I mean, it really makes you feel like going out there and… fighting for what's right," Devin nodded proudly, making Cassidy frown.

"Huh?"

"Oh right! The report! Yeah, yeah we should probably get it done first."

"Yeah this is perfect!" she stated matter-of-factly. "It's got government, it's got action. Only thing is…what do you wear to City Hall? I mean…is it dressy?" Devan shrugged

* * *

As Tommy pulled to a stop he and the three teens got out of the Jeep. "Man I hope there's something we can do," Trent sighed.

"Me too," Tommy nodded as a woman in a plaid red dress came up. "Doctor Oliver, my office said you were coming down."

"Councilwoman Sanchez," he nodded, shaking her hand. "Thanks for taking the time."

She nodded as well as smiled, just as Zeltrax and Goldenrod teleported in through purple electricity. She noticed them and screamed, hiding behind the four boys as they adopted fighting stances.

"There!" Zeltrax growled.

"I see them," Goldenrod nodded, before sending a bright gold laser their way.

They yelled and Trent jumped out of the way, pulling Sanchez with him as Tommy, Naruto and Ethan flipped backwards out of the laser's path.

"I will make you proud, father." Goldenrod blasted another laser beam that nearly hit Ethan, Naruto and Tommy, but Ethan was able to deflect it subtly with his invulnerability powers and Naruto just flipped and dodging the laser beam.

"Trent!" Tommy yelled. "Take Councilwoman Sanchez where it's safe!"

"Got it," he nodded, before pulling the frightened woman along and away from the fight.

"Yoo-hoo!" Cassidy yelled as she and Devin stepped onto the scene. "Council lady! Cassidy Cornell! We were here first!"

"Oh no, not them," Naruto smacked his forhead and groaned.

"Intruders!" Goldenrod growled, and both Devin and Cassidy turned around, gasping as they spotted the two creatures. The golden-armored figure sent a laser beam their way and Cassidy screamed as it hit at their feet, sending them flying into the bushes beside the sidewalk.

"This is why I hate politics!" she whined. "Let's get outta here!"

Devin nodded and they grabbed their things, running off.

Tommy, Ethan and Naruto were in fighting stance by then and rushed forward to meet Goldenrod in battle. But he was doing good as he blocked the punch and kicks.

He twisted Ethan's arm and tossed him away, he then blocked Tommy's punches and midair jump back kick him in the chest.

Naruto pressed a button on his morpher to call Kira and Conner.

He charged giving a kick to the gut which was block then a left and right repeated punches as it blocked but Naruto got a hold of the Goldenrod arm and gave a little payback as he repeated kicks in the gut but was eventually kicked away

* * *

"This is safe," Trent announced, feeling they were far enough away. He made sure no monsters had followed and the Councilwoman sat down on a bench.

"Thank you so much!" she told him. "If there's ever anything I can do for you."

"Actually," he began. "I'd like to speak to you about Hayley's Cyberspace."

"Alright," she nodded, and he sat down with her.

"My father, Anton Mercer, he's making a terrible mistake…"

* * *

Despite still tag-team efforts, it seemed Goldenrod was a bit much for Tommy and Ethan as they were thrown backwards a few feet.

Naruto stepped in then, taking on the golden fighter for a few moments and grabbed him around the back of the head kneeing him in the body before Naruto too was thrown back to the pavement.

"Your son got a lot stronger," Tommy growled.

"Seriously what do you feed him?" Sarcastically said Naruto

"They grow up so fast," Zeltrax mused. "Don't they?"

At that instant, Kira and Conner arrived, skidding a stop beside their friends.

"We got Naruto's message about fighting City Hall," Conner stated.

"He musta meant fight in front of it," Kira pointed out.

"You guys ready?" Tommy inquired, and they all nodded, brining their wrists up to their chests.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!"

Their Ranger suits molded to their bodies and their battle cries rang out once they were morphed.

"Tyrannodrones! Attack!" Zeltrax yelled, and a handful of creatures teleported in through a flurry of purple lightning. "Destroy them!"

Goldenrod led the attack and the Rangers dispersed among the creatures with their Thundermax Sabers in hand, battling away.

Fighting side-by-side, Naruto and Kira took out a large number of Tyrannodrones before Kira was slashed across the back by Goldenrod's sword.

She cried out in pain and slumped forward, and Naruto turned in time to catch her. "Kira!"

"I'm okay…," Kira stated, using his arms to help her up before she faltered and slumped forward again. He slowly helped her into a sitting position up against a tree. "Okay…maybe not."

"Green ranger!" Goldenrod yelled, and Naruto looked up towards the fighter.

"Meet me in a challenge, or your beloved Yellow Ranger perishes!"

"For starters, she's not my 'beloved, she's my friend" Naruto shouted, getting to his feet and standing protectively in front of the wounded Kira.

"And secondly, just try to get her, because there's no way you're hurting her again." Naruto

"So be it," Goldenrod stated, and the sound of his voice implied a smirk. He rushed forward, swinging his sword down in a motion meant to crash into Naruto's head but he blocked it with his VelociTalons

He leant back, slashing his opponent's sword out of the way before roundhouse kicking him in the face. Goldenrod faltered, but didn't fall and retaliated, kicking Naruto in the stomach. It sent him stumbling backwards before back-flipping away from him.

Ducking under the swipe of Goldenrod as he rushed him again, Naruto jumped to his feet, launching himself at his opponent and slashing him across the chest. Both the Green Ranger and creation jumped at one another, weapons slashing and coming together.

* * *

"Hey Zeltrax," Tommy began in a taunting tone as his Brachio Staff and Zeltrax's sword locked together. "Sending your son to do what you couldn't?"

"I will take you myself," Zeltrax growled, before glancing down the way to where Naruto and Goldenrod were locked in their own fight. He twisted out of Tommy's grip, and kicked him in the back, pushing him away. "Goldenrod! Attack the city!"

"Yes, father!" Goldenrod nodded, gaining new energy in his fight with Naruto, which was enough to slash the Green Ranger across the chest and kick him, sending him hurtling backwards, where he landed on the pavement beside Kira.

Goldenrod raised his sword into the air and cried out fiercely before turning into a small golden orb that flew off through the air. Suddenly, a little ways away, over the building, they spotted Goldenrod towering high above them – Megazord size.

"I'm larger than life!" he yelled.

"Whoa." Kira breathed as she and Naruto were able to rejoin their teammates.

"I'm gonna rock this city!" Goldenrod exclaimed from high above, making the Rangers realize a task was still at hand.

"That's our cue," Tommy announced, talking into his morpher. "Brachio, do your thing!

Suddenly the ground shook as the huge and towering Black Dinozord stomped through the city. It stopped into a clearing and panels opened as the Red, Yellow and Blue Dinozords came out, ready for battle.

"Dino Rangers, Go!" Conner called and he, Kira and Ethan jumped up and into their Zords and it started to form into a megazord and went to battle.

Naruto with Tommy were fighting Zeltrax as they tag teamed. Both Teacher and student clashed their weapons against Zeltrax sword pushing each other back for dominance.

"Vengeance will be mine at last," grunted Zeltrax struggling to push back.

"You keep talking about vengence you sure you got the right guy?" Sarcasticly asked Tommy.

"I know that you are my sworn enemy for life." Zeltrax growled

"I seriously don't know what you're talking about." Tommy said.

"Then I will explain it to you after I make you watch my son destroy your beloved student's and Finish you off Green Ranger." Zeltrax declared.

Naruto hearing that pissed him of and broke the hold and slashed Zeltrax twice against the chest and Tommy flipping backwards and propel himself off a building pillar and slashed Zeltrax across the chest making him flying back landing on the pavement and as he got up he fell face first as a little explosion happened behind him.

Sensei and Student saw Zeltrax crawled weakly.

"Never threaten my friends." Naruto said

"And student." Tommy finished and both left as they got close to the battle and saw the Megazord losing and knew that the guy's needed help.

They looked up seeing Goldenrod foot coming down and had moved out of the way.

"Naruto it's time to use it." Tommy called out to his student.

Naruto nod and appeared in his hands was the Dragon Dagger

 _(Flashback)_

 _Naruto was downstairs in the Dino lair getting scanned, Haley was on the computer screen and talking to Tommy who nod and approached Naruto._

 _"Alright Naruto, after doing some scanning, the energy source you hold mix with the Dino Gem should be enough to fully power the Dragonzord coin." Haley turned back to him._

 _Naruto nod and Tommy put a hand on his shoulder "Remember you don't have to do this Naruto" he reminded him_

 _Naruto shook his head "No way sensei I never back down." He said with determination._

 _Tommy saw Naruto's eyes filled with fire. He nod_

 _Naruto got close to the Dragon Dagger with the power coin in the hilt and extended his arm out. A mixture of red energy came from Naruto and green energy from the Dino Gem was absorbed into the coin._

 _Naruto was sweating due to the effects using Kurama's chakra too long. He dropped on one knee feeling drained._

 _Tommy was going to intervene but Naruto stood back up_

 _"Im..not..giving..up!" Naruto declared and soon the dagger/flute was lifted and was glowing with power._

 _Naruto was going to fall but was catched and was set down passed out._

 _"You did it Naruto." Tommy said with a proud smile._

 _(End Flashback)_

Naruto held the dagger and the energy of the dragonzord ran through his body. Appeared on his chest was the dragon shield and the top point part on his helmet was silver.

"Whoa this feels...Awesome!" Naruto excited.

"Naruto." Tommy called out to remind him.

"Oh, right sorry." Naruto sheepishly apologized and then got serious.

"I call upon the power of the Dragonzord." Naruto said and brought the handle to his mouth as he played the tune.

…

…

...

...

Nothing happened

"Sensei what's going on?!" Naruto shouted and dodged another stomp.

"You have to put everything into it Naruto." Tommy called out as he too dodged a stomp.

Naruto looked at the Dragon dagger clenching it.

' _Alright everything, I got. My heart, my soul. Please let this work.'_ Naruto played the flute harder

Suddenly from the nearest water it bubbled as a pair of glowing red eyes travelled through it and emerged was the legendary Dragonzord as it whipped its tail with the tip being a drill and roared after being awake in so many years.

"it worked." Naruto cheered.

"You did Naruto." Tommy Congratulated him.

Naruto played another tune as the dragon walked to the battle.

The trio saw this and were shocked.

"No way." Conner in disbelieve and laughed,

"Yes way, that's the Dragonzord." Ethan cheered.

"But how though?" Kira asked and they saw Naruto on top of a building playing the flute.

"New Zord or not I will destroy you." Declared Goldenrod charging with its double-bladed sword and went to strike but Dragonzord caught the blade with it's hand and spun whipping it tail striking Goldenrod knocking him down

"Time to use some firepower." Naruto said playing another flute note and the red dots on its chest blinked making a beeping noise and out of the Dragonzord fingertips 10 missiles came out and launched multiple of them at Goldenrod as he got up but was taking too much fire sending him back down again.

"That's what I'm talking about." Naruto grinned.

Goldenrod stood up as he angrily charged and swung his doubled bladed sword which the Dragonzord dodged and striked left and right punches to him and as it whipped its tail the drill tip activated doing damage to him.

"Alright Guy's he's all yours guys." Naruto told the trio through his morpher.

"Cool, lets' do it." Conner told the two and they nod

The megazord charged its drill and went through Goldenrod as he fell and exploded.

The Megazord posed and the Dragonzord roared in victory

"He was the only family I've ever known," Zeltrax stated in despair. "I'll have my revenge upon you Green Ranger and Doctor Oliver!"

* * *

"Dad, we need to talk," Trent stated as he walked into his father's office. "You're not gonna be happy but…"

He trailed off, seeing his father wasn't around. It was a glow of green that caught his eye and as he turned he saw a green swirling portal. Confused and puzzled as to what it was, he reached out towards it.

Suddenly, he was jolted forward through the portal.

Anton Mercer walked into Cyberspace, followed by a bunch of agents and contractors. "Okay," he began, looking around and pointing to his right. "Let's uh, get these walls torn out. We can save the computers."

"Hang on," Hayley stated, glaring. "You don't own it yet."

"Hayley," Anton sighed. "Y'know as much as I hate to say this, sometimes you really can fight against City Hall."

"I wouldn't so sure of that Doctor Mercer," Councilwoman Sanchez stated, and Anton took a deep breath.

"My name is Eleanor Sanchez, Councilwoman for the thirty-third district. It is with great pleasure, I inform you that the city council has ordered to put your purchase of this land on-hold."

"You're a part of this?" Anton growled as Tommy stepped into view. "No, you have your son to thank" he answered

Eleanor smiled. "He made me realize that a place like this is a safe-haven for learning and interaction for the Youth of our community is something that shouldn't be disturbed or taken away."

As she spoke, Kira, Naruto, Conner and Ethan as well as a band of other teenagers and regulars to Cyberspace joined her, standing up for what they believed in.

"I was only trying to do what's best for my son," Anton stated. "Well, I'll just be going then."

And with that he was off, taking his people with him. As the doors closed behind them, everyone burst into cheers and applause.

* * *

"Bring the car back," Anton spoke on his phone. "There's been a change of plans."

As he and his men walked off, Trent teleported in through the green haze, looking around and wondering how he'd wound up here. He watched as his father walked off and his confusion broke when Devin stuck his head out of Cyberspace, calling him.

"Dude, c'mon, get in here!" Devin grinned, before disappearing inside.

"Be right there," Trent nodded, watching his father angrily tip a chair before walking on.

* * *

Naruto was talking to the guys and excused himself to find Kira but when he did she was talking to Trent.

He sighed and figured he would talk to her later.

When he turned around he bumped into some. "Sorry I-" he paused and saw it was the same girl he bumped into a couple days ago.

"Uh sorry again." He apologized sheepishly

"You know if I didn't know better I would say you bumping into me again isn't a coincidence." she playfully said.

Naruto smiled sheepishly scratching the back of his head

"Well since were talking we could introduce each other. I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." he introduced himself and had his hand out and the girl took his hand shaking it.

"Tori, Tori Hanson." She gave a smiled.

Yup just another day of being a Ranger

Chapter 6

Bam another chapter done and for Naruto to awaken the Dragonzord hope you guys like and enjoyed it, next chapter Naruto will be hanging out with Tori and Kira will notice soon, thank you guys for the support hope you love the story so far. Leave reviews of what you think, please no flame I get those from some guests, if you don't like it then don't say anything. Anyways guys hope you enjoyed this story, have a good day this is Naruto4Life1994 Signing Out


	7. Chapter 7 & 8

Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter or should I say two since this will have two chapters, Naruto finally will have his Bio zord, the White Ranger will be in the next chapter, who's excited for the White vs Green Ranger, Dragon vs Drago. Hopefully you guys are looking forward to it. Now then on to the story.

-Warning I do not own Naruto or Power Rangers-

Chapter 7: Beneath the Surface

The weekend had gone by pretty good for Naruto. He got to hung out with Tori as they got to know each other. One day when they hanged out, Naruto had recently remembered Tori from the Video his sensei showed him about the past Rangers.

She was the blue Ninja Storm Ranger. When he got home he just kept smacking himself in the forehead for not realizing it sooner.

One day Naruto had invited her over to his place and introduce her to Tommy and Kimberly. Tommy looked over at Naruto knowing he wanted to show her who he was which was fine since he knew Tori was the blue Ninja Storm Ranger.

( _Flashback)_

 _Naruto and Tori were in office chairs as they just got done watching the video of the past Rangers. He looked at Tori who was still was just amazed learning of the past Rangers, she even felt honor to be recognized by the Original Power Ranger._

 _She looked at Naruto "So that means." She didn't need to finish as Naruto nod and showed his Green Dino gem which turned to a Dino Morpher_

 _"I'm a Power Ranger, have been for a couple months." He sheepishly scratched the back of his head (Naruto's hair is long again down to his neck with bangs on each side of his face)_

 _"You were also a real ninja?" She asked._

 _"Shinobi, and yeah I was but everything changed when I got here." He admitted looking a little down as he sometimes misses his old friends_

 _Tori saw Naruto eyes and saw a little sadness in them and she put her hand over his to comfort._

 _"But your happy now right?" She asked._

 _He looked at her and remembered the good times he's had with Tommy and Kimberly, Hanging out with the guys, Kira. Then Tori._

 _He gave a small smile "Yeah I am."_

 _"So why don't we break out this mood and let's spar, besides I wanna see how good of a shinobi you say you are " Tori said._

 _Naruto was surprised by her request, not that he was going to decline since this will be the first time sparing against a different kind of Ranger. Plus it's been a while since he's actually fought a ninja._

 _"Alright let's go." He gave a fox grin which made her kind of blush._

 _(End flashback)_

What a spar, she defiantly has moves of her own and knew how to hold herself up. After the spar they had lunch together and talked more.

He told her about his life, the Kyubi sealed in him and the way he grew up. She was nearly in tears but he assured her that it only made him stronger and more determined to prove them wrong and show who he really was.

He got to know Tori more as she told him of her favorite things to do. Surfing, being the instructor for the Wind Ninja Academy and hanging with her friends Dustin and Shane who were the former Red and Yellow Ninja Storm Rangers.

Yesterday he had ran into Haley who was in the Dino lair working on something and had asked her a big favor and that was to create a sword for him, she was confused at first since Naruto had the thundermax saber but he wanted the sword to be connected to the Dragon coin power, she said she'll see what she can do, which he appreciate.

He was right now working on some project while Tori kept him company. He felt his cellphone vibrate and saw a text message from Ethan asking where he was at.

The phone was snatched just as he sent the message back and saw Tori holding it.

"No Texting." She scolded making him nervously chuckle and took his phone back.

"Sorry It was just Ethan. He was wanted me to come over at Cyberspace for a video game rematch but I told him I was working on my project and that I would hang out with you." He said. She remembered him introducing her to one of his friends.

"Good, plus you promised me you would show me this Rasengan move" She reminded him.

He chuckled and gave a grin "I don't go back on my promises."

The two looked at eachother in silent and were lost in eachothers eyes for a few second and snapped out of it and both blushed and Naruto looked back at his paper

He cleared his throat "So uh I better get this finish, the sooner the better right?" He joked and she giggled.

* * *

"Oh no you didn't!" Ethan exclaimed, various beeps and sounds coming his computer as he furiously typed away, deeply in the game.

From the table behind them, Conner groaned and rolled his eyes, exchanging looks with an equally annoyed Kira. They were attempting to work on their government project, but it was progressing slowly because they were having trouble concentrating with the video game noises.

Finally, tired of it Conner turned his gaze to the video gamer. "Dude do you mind?"

"Made it to level twelve!" Ethan cried.

Conner reached over him and pressed the power button effectively shutting down the game.

"What're you doing?" Ethan exclaimed turning to look at the Red Ranger.

"I can't concentrate with you blowing up things in my ear" Conner told him

"It took me…three hours…to get to that level." Ethan said sadly.

"Sorry but I'm with Conner on this one," Kira nodded. "We got a paper due tomorrow…and why aren't you two working on yours?"

"Finished it last week Trent and I jammed on it all while you guys were up being David Beckham and—" Ethan was cut short by a horrible death glare.

"Oh, don't even say it!" Kira snapped.

"What I wasn't going to." he said as he turned away and Conner snickered.

"Where's Trent anyway?" Kira asked, looking around. "I thought he was working today."

"Hayley gave him the day off," Conner muttered, his mood seemed to have gone a bit sour. "I think he's spending more quality time with his dad."

she had noticed something else. "By the way have you guys seen Naruto by any chance?" She asked.

"I text him earlier. He said he's at home finishing his paper for his project then hang out with Tori." Ethan said.

Kira's eyebrow furrow at this before she asked Conner spoke "Who's Tori?"

"A friend Naruto met a recently, she's actually pretty awesome, she's got crazy skills in surfing and get this. She's was the blue Ninja storm Ranger" he said surprising the two

"What no way you the mean from the video we saw?" Conner asked in disbelieve as Ethan nod confirming it

As Conner began to ask more questions Kira was in her thoughts. For some reason she felt irritated a tiny bit by this but why, Ethan said they were friends, there wasn't need to be so bother about this...right?

"Sounds like they're more than just-Ow!" the red ranger felt a kick to the shin.

"Oops sorry." Kira sarcastically apologized.

"Jeez women." Mutter Conner and Ethan snickered.

* * *

-Half an hour later-

Naruto was in the backyard as he showed Tori the Rasengan as it formed in his hand and charged at the wood target and hit it which tore the back of it.

She was amazed at the results.

"I could do more but it would take more chakra and I don't think my partner wants to waste any more." He admitted but she nods as she understood.

 **'Naruto'**

Naruto didn't expect Kurama to speak _'Yeah Kurama?'_

 **'I think this girl can use chakra.' He spoke which surprised Naruto.**

 _"Really how?" He asked_

 **'Well remember she did have the power of water...in fact she actually has chakra that's connected to the Element Nation.'**

 _Naruto eyes were wide at this 'So that means she came from the Element Nation then?'_

 **'Who knows, her parents, grandparents, great grandparents, and so on, who knows, but she does have small amount of chakra which is weird considering she was a Ranger before.'**

 _'Well from what I recall in the video she used all her powers with her friends to seal away that Lothor guy'_

 **'If you can help her she may be able to use chakra to her advantage' Kurama suggested.**

 _'Good idea' Naruto commented and thanked him_

He snapped out of it as Tori was snapping her fingers in front of his eyes as she called him out.

"Sorry Tori, what was that?" He asked

She looked at him "You okay, you dazed out on me?"

"Yeah sorry I was speaking to my partner." He apoligized.

"It's fine, I was asking is it possible for anyone to use chakra?" She asked

"Well not really anybody can just possess Chakra easily, I think now a day people don't know anything about it. But my partner said you are able too." He told her

"Wait really?" She asked in surprise as Naruto nod.

"Yup but that means you're going have to start training to build it up, lucky for me I know ways that can help you." He looked around and found a perfect tree and walked towards it.

Tori looked on as he stopped in front of a tree and put one foot up then another then starting to walk up.

Tori jaw drop at this.

"This is called tree climbing exercise. this helps controls your chakra. if you can climb up in one try we can move on to the next exercise." He explained and jumped down landing safely.

She looked and approached a tree. "Try to concentrate, once you find that warm feeling, focus that on the bottom of your feet, but don't use too much or you'll break the tree and fall, if too weak you'll fall." Naruto said

She nods as it sounds simple enough. She closed her eyes and concentrate. A few minutes pass by and she was about say something but then felt a warm energy that felt similar to her water powers but the same time different.

She started to focus that energy to the bottom of her feet and placed her right foot on the tree then her left and started to walk up the tree and was surprise she was doing it. Getting bolder she started to walk higher up

"You did it Tori." Naruto cheered for her.

She looked back and lost her focus for a second causing her to fall but Naruto dashed over catching her in his arms bridal style.

"Whoa that was close one." He said jokingly and she smack his arm.

"You distracted me." She pouted making him chuckle. The two had realized their faces were close and both had slowly started to feel hot.

Suddenly a cleared throat broke the two's stare and turned to see a grinning Ethan, Conner and a little annoyed Kira.

Naruto put Tori down "Oh hey guys what's up." He greeted them.

"We were just going to ask you that." Said Conner.

Naruto was going ask what he meant.

"I gotta go, I'll text you later." Tori told him and he smiled.

"Alright then. And remember just keep practicing." He told her as she walked away giving a wave as she heard.

He looked at the trio. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing, these guys, and by that, mostly Conner wanted to meet Tori." Ethan said.

"So, I take it you know who she is?" He asked

"Uh Yeah. Well Ethan told us but dude she is ho-ow!" Conner elbowed in the arm by the yellow Ranger as she glared.

"Don't even." She threatened

Naruto laughed at this. Sometimes he's glad he has friends like them.

* * *

-Trents Home-

"Okay I know I'm not losing my mind," Trent stated, looking up at the air in his father's office where he'd found the invisi-portal no more than a week ago. "It was right around here." he had a flashback of him arriving near the café through the Invisa-portal and saw his Dad.

"Trent?" he was broken from his thoughts at his father's voice, and looked to the door, where Anton Mercer stood. "Can I help you with something?"

"There's some weird stuff going on around here dad," Trent stated. "I swear I went through some sort of inter-dimensional doorway."

"Hmm…you know I've gotta say I'm worried about you son. You're working till all hours at this coffee house, obviously, you're not thinking straight," he walked over towards his desk. "I'm gonna make an appointment with my doctor."

"I don't need a doctor! I need an explanation! I think you owe that to me." Trent demanded

"Perhaps you can explain something to me. When did it become acceptable to speak to that way to your father?" Asked Anton

"All these other projects you're involved in, there's some weird stuff going on here, dad," Trent stated, still searching for the portal.

"Whatever goes on around here I can assure you; it's for the betterment of mankind. I promise you'll feel the same way. In time."

"In time?" Trent asked turning around. "When?"

"When you're ready," his father stated. "Someday…all I have will belong to you, it's a great responsibility son, and one that we must prepare your for. Will began that process soon." He assured him putting a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

-High school Reefside-

"Alright there's only so much you can learn in a classroom who's ready for some field work?" Tommy stated as his students began packing their things and getting up from their seats.

"I'm actually pretty excited about this, hopefully I find something cool maybe a Raptor skull." Naruto said to the yellow Ranger

"I'm hoping to find something a little more airborne," Kira smiled.

"That be pretty awesome." He commented

"Doctor Oliver, may we have permission to film today's dig for journalism class?" Cassidy inquired, coming up to the front of the class. "It's just I think it'll be good for my career if I start focusing on more thing exciting things like nature and science."

"Hey Cass, I uh, thought you said this stuff was as dull as dirt?" Devin frowned.

"Uh actually Devin I think I was talking about our last conversation." Cassidy snapped.

"Relax, Cassidy, you can film the dig," Tommy chuckled. As the rest of the students left the classroom, he packed his things and turned to follow, only to find Principal Randall, who was dressed in archeology equipment.

"Doctor Oliver," she stated.

"Principal Randall, are you in a play?" Tommy questioned.

"No…I'm here to join you on your field trip," she grinned, proud of herself.

"I didn't know you were interested in Dinosaur bones." Tommy confused at this

"You'd be surprised in what interests me."

"Yeah…I probably would." He chuckled akwardky

"Shall we?"

"Yeah, the bus is right outside."

"You can dazzle me with fascinating fossil facts on the way," she smiled before walking off.

Tommy looked at her strangely. Man, sometimes he's glad he's a married man

* * *

-Dig site-

Naruto had been digging with Kira, Conner and Ethan close by. He found some dinosaur bones, one too a stegosaurus and another to a Brachiosaurus from what Tommy said. As he continued to dig he found something in the dirt. He pulled it out and brushed the dirt off as it was a curve shape claw.

Naruto was going to call Kira over to check out the claw but then saw something where he dug. A green tiny light. He put the claw in his pocket and started to dig away at the dirt and halfway saw what looked like a silver egg object.

"Yo you guys come over here!" Naruto called as he continued to clawed his way through dirt. Kira helped him out. Conner and Ethan came to crouch with them as Naruto dusted dirt off a silvery egg object with glowing green lights.

"What is it?" Conner asked.

"It looks like an egg," Ethan stated as Naruto pulled it free of the earth and examined it.

"And it's got green lights" Naruto grinned.

"Aw man why do you get two zords of your own." Complained Ethan

Naruto shrugged with a smirk.

"We should get Dr. O" Conner suggested and both the boys left to find Dr. O

The boys saw him as he was speaking to Randall "Dr. O, we need some help identifying something. We think it might be a," Ethan paused, quickly thinking of something that relate to Zords. "Morphasaurus."

Tommy was surprised at this "Sure, I'll be right there," he nodded. "Excuse me." He told Randall

Randall glared after him as he followed the guys to the spot where Naruto and Kira were crouched, huddling around the egg.

"What've you got?" asked Tommy

"Well, we think it might be a Dinozord egg," Kira declared, passing it to his teacher as they stood up. "Here."

"I'm confident it's my zord." Naruto said

"Ouuuu," Randall smiled, walking up to them. "A discovery How exciting!"

"Uh no, um," Tommy hesitated. "We're not sure what it is."

"It looks like a prehistoric egg," Randall retorted, before turning softer. "May I?"

"Well uh…," Tommy exchanged glances with the other Rangers, unsure.

"Don't worry, I won't drop it," she smiled. Reluctantly, he passed it to her. As she examined the egg

"I should really take that back to the school lab to examine it," he told her.

"But of course," she nodded, holding it out. Suddenly, screams went out around the camp as did the familiar hiss of the Tyrannodrones. They looked around at their fleeing classmates before Tommy nodded at his students and they ran off in different directions.

Naruto jumped on a plank taking two of the enemies from left and right. He blocked an attack from the left and kick one from behind him knocking it in a ditch.

He went back at the other one and landed two punches follow by a front kicked to the face knocking the second Tyrannodrone in the ditch.

One tried to slice his legs off with its sharp arm but he backflipped in the a ditch then straightforward punched a jumping Tyrannodrone in midair as it crashed into another.

He got out the ditch and saw three charging at him. He looked around finding something to use and found a rope and grabbed it and twirled it around him making them hesitate to attack which gave him an opportunity as he whipped it forward hitting one in the face and whipped it around the leg of another and pulled making it fall on it's back.

He had then whipped the rope around the neck of the last Tyrannodrone and pulled it forward and gave multiple kicks to the stomach and kicked it away.

He saw Kira holding her own and saw a couple of Tyrannodrones coming at her from behind. He ran and flipped over two Tyrannodrones that try to block him. He flipped over Kira and followed it with a front dropkick to the two Tyrannodrones knocking them on their back and had kip back up.

He was back to back with Kira.

The two were surrounded in a circle. They looked over at eachother and nod. The enemies charged and Naruto grabbed her arm and spun her around as she kicked them all in the face and caught her in his arms bridal style.

If they weren't in the middle of a fight Kira would have blushed as she felt the muscles on his arm. Naruto swung her body around behind him but caught her as her feet connected another enemy as it fell in a ditch.

Naruto set Kira down and then swung her again as she ran up against a wooden pole kicking another in the face.

The Tyrannodrones had disappeared and the Rangers rejoined with Dr. O and Randall, the semi-happy look she'd had a moment ago vanished and had questions. "Care to explain to me how you four learned to fight like that?" She demanded looking at the four teens.

"Uh…karate club," Conner stated before he and the other ran off, getting the heck away from their creepy and overly angry principal.

"Do we have one of those?" Randall inquired, looking at Tommy.

"I dunno, I'm still new here." Tommy shrugged, before walking off as well.

* * *

-Dino lair-

"So, what's up?" Conner asked as Ethan scanned the Dino egg with some device. "You got anything?" Naruto asked

"I don't know," Ethan shrugged. "Something's not right. I can't detect any signs of life."

"Really?" Naruto asked

"That's weird," Tommy commented. "I'm sure that's a Raptorzord egg."

"Raptorzord?" Conner frowned.

"It's developed from the Velociraptor, it's really amazing." Tommy explained.

"That would explain why the Tyrannodrones want it," Kira pointed out.

"Yeah and the way they fought I say it must be strong." Naruto add

"Yeah." Tommy nodded.

* * *

-Empty Site-

"The things I do…," Randall sighed, walking through the empty dig site. "Now where's that egg?" She grinned once she spotted it. Walking over she uncovered it from the dirt. Staring down at the egg with malicious intent, she transformed in a flash of purple, adopting the persona she preferred – Elsa.

* * *

"This is weird," Tommy stated, turning around on his computer chair to regard the four teens, who were still trying to scan something from the egg. "I'm still getting a heat signal from the dig site where we found the egg."

"But the egg's not even there anymore," Kira pointed out.

"Maybe there's another one," Ethan suggested.

"But that's impossible I'm sure I would have saw another one then." Naruto said

"Well I better go check it out, you guys stay here and keep analyzing this one," Tommy stated, getting up and leaving.

* * *

-in a forest-

"Oh what a prize my very own Dinozord," Elsa smiled, raising a small device to point at the egg that lay on the ground before her. She aimed a large purple electrical beam at it. "Rise up. Rise up my beauty and take form."

The egg suddenly cracked in two and the creature inside screeched roared as it grew larger. It was a little small but big at the same time. Its head had a gold stripe from its crown down to the end of the tail. It stood on two legs with gold sharp claws and the arms were a bit long with sharp claws. The tail had split into three gold razor sharp long claws and above all else. it was Green.

It screeched roared loudly again, Elsa grinned. "Now go and destroy!" The Raptorzord obliged, running off through the forest, destroying tree and forest in its wake.

* * *

"Guys, I really don't there's a Dinozord in here." Ethan sighed, still getting no readings on the egg.

The Ranger Base computer went off, and a screen opened up with the image of a Green RaptorZord rampaging through the forest.

"Well, there's one." Conner stated.

Kira was confused. "But how?"

"Can we open it?" Naruto asked uncertain if he wants to find out and glanced at the Zord that was roaming.

Carefully, Ethan lifted the machine that held the top part of the egg, and it slowly opened with a flash of light emanating from within.

A holographic image of Elsa appeared. "Not what you expected, is it Rangers?" she cackled maniacally but she didn't get very far into her taunting before a fist came crashing down, obliterating the remains of the fake egg and the holographic image.

"I'm am so getting that bitch back," Naruto cursed, flexing his hand.

"Man that's messed up," Ethan commented. "How'd she do that?"

The Ranger Base screen beeped again and they looked up to see the Raptorzord spun like a tornado as is its tail claws shredded through small buildings.

"Better get the Zords," Conner stated. "It's attacking little Tokyo! C'mon!"

"If I would know better that means Elsa would be nearby too let's not waste time." Naruto said as he can't wait to get his hands on that witch

They backed up, standing together and raising their wrists to their chests. "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!" they cried, and were soon morphed.

"TYRANNO!"

"TRICERA!"

"PTERA!"

"RAPTOR!"

* * *

"There it is!" Ethan cried as they arrived beneath the towering Green Zord. It ran past them, slicing through trees as it ran towards the Tricera, Tyranno and Ptera Zords that had just arrived.

It reached the Tricerazord first and then jumped high landing on the horns and clawed at the zord. It jumped back and spun around as its tail claws strike the Tricerazord causing sparks to fly. Rearing on its hind legs, it screeched before launching itself as made slash x mark

It crashed into Ethan's Zord, grinding into its head and sending sparks everywhere and fell backwards, the Pterazord flew in, scathing the sides of the Raptor with its sharp-clawed feet.

However, the Raptor zord jumped really high and landed on Kira's Zord and procced to claw away making it falter but Raptor jumped and made a slash x mark, launching it towards Kira's zord making it crash alongside the Tricerazord.

"Brutal," Ethan sighed, and Kira nodded.

"I know now's not the best time but man my zord is kicking ass." Naruto commented as he looked at the battle while the three glared at him.

The Tyrannozord was at it at the moment, snapping its jaws as it tries to chomp at the Raptor but it kept dodging and swiping its claws at the face a couple of time causing sparks to fly.

"C'mon Tyrannozord!" Conner cheered it on,

The Tyrannozord attempted to bite the Raptor at the right moment but to no avail as the Raptor on its hind legs kicking off with its powerful muscles to throw itself high flipping forward for the tail claws to cut deep into Conner's Zord.

The Tyrannozord turned around as its tail began to spin wildly like a drill connecting with the Raptors tail claws, sparks and electricity flew between the two as a horrible sound echoed in the forest.

Turning swiftly, the Raptor slashed a x mark on the Tyrannozord, who now could take no more as it fell over onto its side, crashing into the dirt beside the others. All three Zords were now smoking they were so exhausted and it made their Rangers worry and Naruto felt guilty.

The Raptorzord screeched roared proudly, disappearing into the earth as it dug away.

"Whoa! He's gone!" Ethan exclaimed.

"That can't be good." Naruto said

Any other words disappeared as the ground began to shake. As trees fell over and were broken, a large creature that resembled a huge scorpion rose up, laughing maniacally as its sword arm flashed.

"Now what do we do?" Conner cried.

"You guy's take care of our new arrival, I'm going to try to find the Raptorzord." Naruto told them

Their attention shifted back up to the towering creature, they realized the Zords were up and running again. They ran towards the opponent and then glanced at Naruto who nodded.

They jumped up and into their Zords and combined to create the Thundersaurus Megazord.

"Do it Kira!" Conner ordered and she nodded.

"Ptera Rang!" she cried and the Megazord followed suit, whipping the sharp and boomerang-like pieces of her Zord towards the enemy. He was hit in the shoulder by one, but the second was easily thrust away by his sword and returned to them.

"Aww shit," Naruto muttered, watching as both Ethan and Conner's separate attacks. "That thing's got way too much armor. They'll need something to cut through it...that's it

The Raptorzord was their only hope. He took off as he followed the scout on his morpher if it was close by. He found Mesogog's right hand woman standing on a hill that overlooked the battle.

"You are under my control!" she shouted, as the Raptorzord leapt from its underground passage, soaring up into the air and blasting past the Megazord, tearing at one of its arms with claws yet again. It repeated the process three times, leaping at the Thundersaurus Megazord and grinding its sharp claw blade into it, sending sparks everywhere until it fell over.

"Well done!" she yelled. "The Rangers are through! Finish them!"

"Your forgetting someone" Naruto called, as he jumped knocking into her. They went crashing to the ground and rolled down the hill, locked in a fight.

When they reached the bottom they both jumped to their feet. "You!" Elsa growled.

"Who did you expect? Zeltrax." he taunted. "You took my Zord, so I think the best way to repay you back is to kick your ass."

"Your Zord?" Elsa scoffed, summoning a sword to her hand. "That Zord obeys me. It's mine."

"Someone like you doesn't deserve to have it. So, we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Growling fiercely, Elsa dashed forward, swinging her sword downwards. Naruto rolled out of the way and brought his thundermax saber battling her as he was on the defend and then jumped over a slash.

He went on the offense and was pushing her back and both clashed blades and were locked trying to push one another back.

Naruto had broken the lock and quickly spin side kicked her in the gut sending her crashing back on the ground.

"You know I thought for sure you would be hard as Zeltrax but man talk about weak" Naruto chuckled

"You annoying little brat!" Elsa spat, pushing herself to her feet.

"Heard that before and it ain't going to be the last." Naruto retorted

The two fighters met in the middle, as roars and battle cries rung out in the air around them, meaning that the other Rangers hadn't given up yet and had risen to fight again.

Naruto knew time was running out and needed to end this quick.

Before he clashed with Elsa he disappeared which confused her as she looked around and was slash from behind then front then side to side. Finally Naruto came from above slashing her again sending her back as she fell holding her injured shoulder.

"That's dirty fighting!" she shrieked, attempting to move but couldn't do much since taking too much damage.

"Hey I'm a shinobi get used to it." Mocked Naruto

"Mark my words Green Ranger you'll pay," Elsa growled as she teleported in a flash of green.

Naruto saw the Raptorzord beating down the Megazord.

 _'Okay Naruto you can do this just concentrate.' He focused the energy on his morpher and soon he was now in control of the Raptorzord_

 _"You did it Naruto." Tommy yelled happily over the morpher. "Now all you gotta do is combine with the others."_

"Alright time to see what you can do Raptorzord lets go." Naruto jumped into his Zord.

(Insert Dino thunder instrumental)

It ran towards Scorpex who had the Megazord pinned down and spun like a tornado slashing the monster with its tail claws sending it back as It gave the others time to rise, and within the Megazord they cheered him on.

"Alright!" Kira smiled. "Go Naruto!"

"Time to put it all together" Naruto grinned as he and his Zord rushed towards the others and the combining sequence began. The whole Megazord shifted, allowing Naruto's Zord to be added.

The Tricerazord was moved to the back, where it became two treacherous spikes as the Raptorzord replaced it as the right arm became a claw

"Sweet" Naruto grinned, looking around the interior of the Megazord.

"This place is awesome!" he noticed the floating green orb in front of him and noticed how the others kept their hands hovering over it.

Scorpex had risen. As he ran at them he raised his sword only to have them cut in half when Naruto ordered his zord to slice through it. Then it sliced the other sword, before the megazord spun and sliced the monster as it fell.

"Now I'm mad!" it growled as it got back up.

"Oh, you want more?" Naruto questioned.

"Raptor Blade Full power!" The Rangers shouted together, and the Thundersaurus Megazord thrust the claws forward creating a green x formation through the monster. Rivulets of decaying energy and shock rocked Scorpex's body before he cried out and fell crashing to the ground, where it blew up.

(end song)

* * *

-High school-

"Tie up those show laces, boy!" Randall shouted as she marched through the crowded halls. As she reached the stairs and began to descend, Tommy caught up to her.

"Principal Randall, you're okay?" he inquired as they came to a stop.

"Yes, I'm fine." She didn't look back at him

"You were pretty tough out there. I guess I didn't have to worry about you too much?"

"You were worried?" she asked, turning to smile at him. From around the corner, four teens watched, intrigued and keeping their laughter at bay. "About me?"

"Of course."

There was a moment of silent staring between them, before the bell rang and she cringed.

"You okay?" he frowned.

"It's the bell Doctor Oliver, your next class isn't going to teach itself, is it?" she retorted, before stalking off down the stairs and out of sight.

"Uh yeah…I mean…no?" he paused, unable how to make sense of that as four laughing teenagers found their way over to him before they headed down the stairway.

"Man that woman is cold-blooded," Ethan chuckled.

"Yeah more like ice cold" Naruto put in

"Yeah, but remember, Dr. O's got a thing for dinosaurs," Conner smirked.

"Don't even start with me Conner and besides you know I'm married" Tommy stated.

"What would Kimberly think about this?" Naruto grinned

"Aren't you guys late for your next class?" Tommy asked, wishing to be rid of them.

"Yeah, we were kinda hoping you could write us a note or something," Conner suggested.

"Yeah, dream on!" Tommy laughed, and together they walked off down the hall, laughing.

* * *

Chapter 8: White Thunder part 1

Yawning and stretching her arms, Hayley came out of one of the back rooms of Cyberspace where, where she kept a room in case she ever worked too late and became too tired to drive home. Suddenly, a noise startled her, and she jumped, grabbing the jar on the counter beside her by reflex and instinct.

She looked down at it, seeing it was the jelly bean jar, and shook her head, putting it back. Looking around the nearest parts of Cyberspace, she spotted one of the microphone stands onstage, and grabbed it, walking towards the source of the noise.

Creeping towards it, she jumped out from behind the counter, yelling fiercely. Another startled yell erupted from the person sitting on a couch cushion, who then fell over.

"Hayley?" Trent frowned, looking up. "You're here? Why?"

"You see that sign outside?" she inquired, putting the microphone stand down. "The one that says 'Hayley's' Cyberspace."

"Right," he nodded, getting up. "Sorry."

She noticed the large art easel in front of his previous seat and the drawing on the front of an intricately detailed alien. "Wow," she was amazed, leaning forward and flipping the pages to see other creations and caricatures. "This is…you did this? This is really good!"

"Thanks," he smiled.

"So, here's the only question I have," she stated as they got up and walked towards the counter.

"What am I doing here at 7 in the morning instead of at home?" he guessed, pulling the bar stools off the counter and putting them in place.

"That would be the one," she nodded.

"I came here to draw," he told her. "Dad's not exactly supportive of my artistic endeavors."

"How do you know?" she inquired, flipping the power switch and causing lights to turn on.

"Well, I think his exact words were: Trent, I am in no way supportive of your artistic endeavors."

"I see."

"He doesn't think it'll get me anywhere."

"He'll come around."

"My dad's a great guy, but there are some things he won't budge on. This is one of 'em."

* * *

"We came as soon as we could, Dr. O." Ethan stated as he, Conner, Naruto and Kira hopped onto the mound of rubble and rocks, where Tommy was already scanning the area with a little machine. "What'd you find?"

"Some sort of storage unit," he answered Ethan's question. "The energy readings are so intense, this meter can't register them."

"But what kind of energy has that sensei?" Naruto asked

"The same kind that's in your morphers," he stated, turning to look at them finally.

"You're saying there's a Dino Gem in here?" Naruto frowned and knew this was not good.

"Not anymore, but there was." Tommy confirmed

"I thought you had all kinds of things that would pick up if there was a gem out here," Kira pointed out.

"Someone must have hidden it" Tommy said. "When the cloaking device deactivated, the readings went off the scale."

"So is this good news or bad news?" Conner inquired.

"Guess that depends on who's got the gem," Tommy told them.

"Well whoever finds it hopefully will be on our side, I hate to think if it fell into the wrong hands." Naruto said as the others nod

* * *

-Trent's home-

Trent wandered into his father's office slowly and leaned in the doorframe. His father sat in the shadows of a bookcase, reading a small book.

"Did you have a good day at school?" he asked, apparently aware his son was there.

"It was alright," Trent nodded, walking in and scanning the bookshelves and surroundings with his eyes as his father continued to flip pages in his book.

"I trust you had further time to think about our earlier conversation?" he asked.

"Is that what it was?" Trent asked.

"I assume you're referring to the fact that you weren't happy with the outcome?"

"I'm just not crazy about you telling me not to draw anymore," Trent stated, leaning on his father's desk.

"Trent when your parents disappeared, you and I agreed that I would act as your father. And fathers…are sometimes force to make decisions…for their children that their…children don't care for…"

"Dad I get that," Trent accepted. He frowned, noticing his father had begun to speak slowly, that he wasn't focusing his eyes properly and that beads of sweat were forming on his forehead.

"Dad, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes…," he stated weakly, before regaining some composure. "I'm fine."

"As I was saying," he turned away, beginning to loosen his tie as he put his book down. "I can only raise you the way I know how, the way i see fit. Now all I expect from you son is that you abide by my rules. Okay?"

"That's fine." Trent nodded.

"Now go," his father said absently. "I have work to finish."

"Yeah, me too." Trent agreed, before walking out. Anton got to his feet Sighing as he watched the doorway, before turning at the sound of a green invisa-portal opening. He walked towards it and reached out, being pulled into its depths moments later.

Trent watched from around the corner and frowned as his father disappeared in a flash of green light. Shaking his head, he walked further into the room, looking for the portal.

"Hello?" He searched for the portal but could not find anything. "What are you up to, dad? What's going on around here?"

Suddenly, with an odd buzzing noise, the portal re-appeared. Trent walked over to it, frowning and examining the glowing green wormhole. Slowly, just like his father had done, he reached out to it, being pulled through seconds later.

* * *

-Mesogog Lab-

The place around him was odd and unfamiliar. Not a very well-lit place that seemed almost like a high-tech cave, the place was filled with jars of multiple colored liquids all containing disfigured and odd-looking creatures.

"What is this place?" Trent frowned, looking around the lab. Other than the jars, there was a throne chair that almost seemed out of place and a huge mechanical arm with a sharp piece pointed onto a table.

It was aimed at something that was faintly glowing white, and it caught Trent's attention. In confusion and awe, he walked towards it, and his left hand began reaching out towards without him knowing.

The strap of metal on the table kept moving, as if itching to move and the white stone in the middle began to pulse brightly as Trent got closer. Without warning it flew towards his wrist and attached itself there.

He gasped, looking down at it as it flashed brightly and turned into a white-colored contraption in the form of a dinosaur-like bird. Without warning, a blast of pain and overwhelming energy attacked him mentally and he groaned, falling to the floor as flashes of a white-suited Ranger with black spikes and a red visor danced across his mind.

* * *

-Dino lair-

The Ranger Base computer beeped, and Hayley's gaze trailed up from her keyboard, resting on an image of a huge flower monster walking around downtown.

"Uh, Tommy, I think we may have something." Haley called him over

Tommy came quick and saw the creature "Unbelievable." he sighed

The four teenagers came over and saw a flower like monster.

"Seriously I think Mesogog is running out ideas for his monsters because these things look dumber and dumber." Naruto commented

"Any particular reason for that guy?" Kira asked.

"It's hard to tell, seems like it's actually looking for something." Tommy concluded

"Well it's not gonna like what it find, c'mon guys" Conner stated, and they jumped down from the computer platform, standing side-by-side.

"Ready?"

"Ready!" the other three agreed.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!"

* * *

"Where are yooooou?" the flower monster called.

"Hey!" Conner called, making it turn. "Over here!"

"You lost buddy." Naruto called out

"Is there something we can help you with?" Ethan inquired.

"Red? Yellow? Green? Blue?" he counted their colors, before shaking his head. "No, I'm looking for something in basic White."

"Do you have any clue what he's talking about?" Kira asked, looking up at Naruto.

"No idea," he shook his head, before they steadied themselves in a fighting stance. Seeing the laser beam headed their way, they back flipped, getting out of the way.

As they stood up, they heard the whistling of air as a blur zoomed up, hitting the monster over and over again as sparks flew. The other Rangers watched, confused but in awe.

"What's that?" Conner frowned.

"I don't know," Kira shrugged.

"Whoever he is he's fast." Naruto eyes narrowed

"Real fast" Ethan asked.

Suddenly the monster before them exploded, and the blur rushed off, running down another street, faint laughter following in his wake.

"You guys saw that, right?" Conner asked.

"Yeah," Kira nodded. "But…what was that?"

"Something not right here." Naruto said

 _"You guys should try to follow it. See if you can find anything," Tommy stated over the morpher link they had turned on._

"C'mon!" Conner called and they rushed off in the direction the blur had gone. Within minutes they found themselves at the end of the path which led to the front courtyard of a building. "It should be around here somewhere!"

"I don't see anything," Ethan shook his head.

Naruto put his hand up to silent them and then looked at a pillar as his eyes narrowed.

"Come out, I know you're there." Naruto called out and had summon the Dragon Dagger and wore the Dragon shield.

The three rangers looked at him confused

"Not bad" a distorted and threatening voice stated, they saw a figure stepping out. a White-clad Ranger with huge shoulder blades, black spikes and a red visor standing there, arms crossed.

"Who is that?" Kira questioned.

"And how come he gets the fat helmet?" Ethan added.

Naruto stayed silent as he was observed the white Ranger.

"This guy a friend of yours, Dr. O?" Conner spoke into his morpher. When a definite 'no' came through, Conner nodded, running forward. "Okay!"

"Conner, wait!" Naruto called, grabbing his shoulder stopping him. "It's stupid to go rushing off into battle against some unknown enemy trust me I know"

"You should listen to your friend," the White Ranger stated, and Conner turned back to face him. "Because if you don't I might be forced to do something I really don't want to."

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto questioned

"Let me show you," he chuckled, drawing a white dagger from his belt. "White Drago Sword!"

Swinging the weapon in a series of formations, he created a series of little white arrows that stayed floating in the air in front of him. "Laser arrows," he stated, and made them turn towards the other four.

"Fire" In a flash they ripped through the air, battering the three Rangers with a series of sharp jabs, sparks and energy blasts luckily Naruto played the Dragon dagger as his shield protected him from the arrows. the three were thrown off their feet and groaned as they landed on their butts.

Naruto took a battle stance as he was in front of his teammates

"Was that really necessary?" Conner snapped, looking up at the White Ranger.

"That was just a warning, and as for you Green Ranger, I'll be watching you." The White Ranger stated, before disappearing in a burst of white light that radiated from his dagger.

Naruto helped up Kira and Conner helped Ethan.

"You alright?" Naruto asked her.

"Yeah, a little bruise but I'll be fine." Kira assured him

"Man that guy is no joke." Ethan said.

"Let's head back to the lab maybe Dr. O can figure this out." Suggested Connor

* * *

"Nothing yet?" Tommy questioned Hayley, who was running scan after scan on the computer in regards to the White Ranger.

"Nothing, I can't get any readings on his genetic makeup. It's like the Ranger Powers bonded with his own DNA and it's all jumbled into one," she replied, sighing.

"Hey, how's it going." Naruto asked as the others arrived still in their Ranger suits but had their helmets off

As an answer, the computer began to beep and a screen came up showing the White Ranger teleporting into town.

"Oh great, he's back," Ethan muttered.

"And looking for more trouble, no doubt," Kira added.

"You guys better get over there," Tommy stated. "Make sure he doesn't go completely medieval on any civilians."

The three nod and put their helmets back on and quickly left.

* * *

"Hey!" Conner yelled as they arrived. "Back so soon? Thought you made your point last time!"

"I've only just started," the White Ranger stated, turning to face them. "You want some more?"

With rallying cries they charged, and their opposing Ranger shook his head, grabbing his Drago Sword as they reached him. He sliced Ethan on the shoulder, then Kira's arm before reaching Conner, who tried to flip him over before the White Ranger sliced his chest and pushed him away.

Naruto stepped in next as he clashed his dragon dagger against the White Rangers drago sword and launched synchronized kicks that the White Ranger merely dodged and soon cut him in the chest sending Naruto back. He got up holding his chest.

the White Ranger laughed maniacally, running forward and kicking into a super speedy overdrive as he ran through the Rangers, slashing out with his Drago Sword. He formed and "X" on each of their chests before jumping away as the markings left by his weapon exploded.

Once again the Rangers found themselves on the ground, writhing in pain as the White Ranger emitted an evil chuckle. "That's gotta hurt."

"Alright, what's the deal?" Conner groaned, pushing himself to his feet as all four Rangers had smoke billowing up from them like dying fires. He extended a hand helping Naruto up as he spoke. "Extending a little Ranger love, and this is what we get?"

"I'm not here to make friends," the White Ranger's annoyed voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Then what is it!?" Ethan questioned. "What do you want!?"

"That isn't something you need to know. All that's important right now is that there are four Rangers too many and I'm here to change that." he claimed, turning to face them.

"That's it!" Naruto snapped, looking at the White Ranger. "Bring it!"

They rushed forward to meet him, and he quickly slashed the guys across the chest, then Kira and then Naruto. As he pushed the two away, the guys came back with punches. He blocked these with his sword, smashing it against their wrists and they cried out in pain, stumbling backwards.

Laughing, he flipped backwards and away from them, only to have Naruto and Kira come running.

He dispatched them, quickly enough and he soon laughed as the other Rangers began to push themselves to their feet again. "That should do it."

In apparent pain, the Rangers stood before him, attempting to make the best of the situation and remain in their dignity, keeping their fighting stances.

"Think we're just gonna walk away?" Kira snapped, who appeared to be the least hurt of the four, she drew her Thundermax Laser, pointing it ahead.

"Not gonna happen!" Ethan drew his thundermax

"Guys No!" Naruto cried out as he tried to stop them but it was too late.

They fired off a blast, only to have it return fire and blast them away where they flipped through the air and crashed onto the pavement. They glared fiercely at the White Ranger, Naruto and Conner ran and checked on the two.

Seeing his friends hurt had broken the camel's back for Naruto. He stood and drew his laser pointing at the White Ranger

"That's it, now you're dead!" He yelled, aiming his laser.

"Wait, don't!" a morphed Tommy called, running up and lowering Naruto's firing arm despite his protests.

"What are you doing here sensei?" Naruto inquired.

"We don't know what he's capable of. He's got powers we might not be able to deal with." Tommy pointed out, before looking at the White Ranger. "We don't wanna hurt you. Why are you here?" He asked

"Why am I here?" the White Ranger pondered aloud. "Lemme see…to destroy you."

"That does it!" Ethan cried out and he and Kira drew their Thundermax Sabers, running forward despite Tommy's protests. They locked swords with their opponent, but as they began a duel, he quickly showed more swordsmanship, besting them both and causing sparks to fly as he slashed them across arm and chest.

They fell from the side of the raised parking lot building to the street below, where they recovered a moment as the White Ranger landed nearby.

"Nice flight?" he taunted.

"He's so going down!" Kira stated, hearing Ethan agree as he clenched his fists. They got up and rushed forward.

Conner, Naruto and Tommy saw Kira and Ethan fighting the White Ranger but were losing.

"Sensei I got to do something, I can't take this anymore." Naruto jumped off the building landing safely on the pavement.

 _"Naruto, if you're planning to take on that Ranger, you're going to need your new weapon." Haley said through his Morpher link_

Naruto was confused and appeared in his hand was a sword, the handle was black with gold rhombuses design. The guard was green with the dragonzord coin in it, the blade had a design of japanese dragon running down the blade (Think of the Red Rangers power sword.)

 _"I present to you, the Dragon sword." introduced Haley_

"Woah." Naruto had admired the sword. "I owe you big time Haley" He thanked her and went after the Ranger.

The Blue Ranger and the Yellow Ranger were thrown backwards into cars, nearly breaking the windshields

"Pathetic," the White Ranger spat, walking towards the hurt Rangers. "You're no match for me."

"Ethan?" Kira stood up panting. "Any Thoughts?"

"Got it covered!" he cried, summoning his Tricera Shield.

"Good call," she nodded as her grips appeared in her hands. "Tera Grip!"

The rushed forward leaping into the air with their attacks. As their weapons connected with the White Ranger's raised arm, power was suddenly sucked from them and into what appeared to be his morpher.

"Can't…take…it" Kira muttered, before she and Ethan were thrown back and onto the pavement, where they lay, exhausted, as they powered down without consent.

"Okay, that's wasn't what I had in mind." She groaned in pain

"Looks like game over," Ethan groaned.

"Not yet," she shook her head, looking up to see Tommy arrive.

"Kira! Ethan!" Tommy called, rushing forward and bringing his Brachio Staff down through the air. The White Ranger merely brought up the morpher, making Tommy's weapon crash down on it, before grinning behind his mask.

"I'll take yours too!" he chuckled as Tommy was lifted into the air by the force of the energy drain. Seconds later, he too got to say hello to the pavement, before powering down.

As the White Ranger's attention was on the three de-morphed Rangers, he didn't see Naruto and Conner come barreling into him. He was knocked sideways with them, and crashed into a construction site sign.

"Time for answers!" Conner snapped as they got to their feet. "Now!" Ignoring his words, the White Ranger slipped away from his grasped, slashing Conner across the chest and kicking him backwards forcefully. He hit the concrete wall and fell to the ground before powering down, clutching at his shoulder in pain as he de morphed.

Naruto and the White Ranger clashed swords and both went offense against eachother as metal clashed against metal causing sparks to fly. Attacking low and high. Naruto ducked under a strike and clashed hard against the White Ranger locking their weapons for dominance.

"No too bad." The White Ranger mocking

Naruto kept focus and went on the offense striking fast with the dragon sword against the Drago sword, he went for a right roundhouse but the Ranger ducked under the kick but was kicked in the back by a left kick from Naruto.

The Ranger got back up and again clashed with Naruto again and this time speed started to pick up between the two then suddenly Naruto teleported in a green flash.

The White Ranger not moving for a few seconds then Naruto appeared behind which he expected and turn quickly to slash him but Naruto blocked it with the Dragon dagger and then went to slash the Ranger with the Dragon sword but he backflipped and then sent laser arrows towards the Green Ranger but Naruto played the dagger as his shield protected him."

The white Ranger stopped confusing Naruto but didn't let his guard down and the others joined next to him as Kira with Tommy and Ethan holding Conners up around their shoulders.

"Are you alright?" asked Kira in concern.

"Yeah, I am." he nodded not taking his eyes off the Ranger

"You've been warned Power Rangers, stay outta my way or be destroyed... i'll be looking forward to battling you again.. Green Ranger"

And with that the Ranger warped off, leaving the teens and their mentor totally confused.

"Guys, we've got big trouble," Tommy sighed.

"Yeah major trouble." Add Naruto

* * *

"It wasn't supposed to go this way," Ethan commented as they sat on the steps in the basement Ranger Base. "Was it?"

"An Evil White Ranger?" Tommy shook his head "No…course it's been known to happen."

"So, what do we do?" Kira asked, drawing away from the girl's antics.

"How are we supposed to fight him if we can't get near him? the only one that was able to go toe to toe with him was Naruto" Conner added.

"It was not easy, I never have fought anyone this tuff since back at home, I would say he's just skilled as my old friend Sasuke and that can't be good" Naruto said

Tommy sighed. "We figure out who this is, and what he wants, before it's too late."

Naruto sighed as he felt his body ache after the fight, one things for certain. The next time he would see that Ranger again, he would go all out for sure.

* * *

"Whoa." Devin breathed as he and Cassidy were stopped short at the sight of a seemingly hurt White Ranger stumbling off into an alleyway. "I didn't know they came in white—whoa!"

Cassidy suddenly pushed him forward, intent upon following the new Ranger that had just appeared out of nowhere.

From around the alleyway corner, the White Ranger fell over, and powered down into a bewildered and confused Trent. He stood up, dusted himself off and headed towards the way out – before crashing into Cassidy and Devin.

"Did you see him? Did he come this way?" Cassidy inquired hurriedly.

"Who?" Trent frowned.

"The White Ranger! He was here; I know it!"

"Naw, I-I didn't see anybody."

"Hello, how could you not?" she snapped. "Oh whatever!"

She groaned, stalking off in search of her Ranger. "Sorry dude, see ya!" Devin apologized before running off after her.

"Devin, he's gone!" Cassidy whined and Trent leaned back against the building as they left, sighing heavily as he closed his eyes, shaking his head.

End of chapter 8

What did you think, awesome clash between Trent and Naruto, don't worry it's not over between them yet. Next chapter Trent will find the Dragozord, voting time. Should there be two Dragozords or one. Also, a shout out thanks to Bigjo21 for the suggestion of Naruto's dragon sword. Thanks for enjoying the chapter if you like it please follow or favorite to catch with updates, tell me what you think of the scene between Tori and Naruto. Leave your reviews please no flame and remember to vote, have a good day reader this is Naruto4life1994, peace out.


	8. Chapter 9

Hey guys welcome to another chapter, but I have news for all you followers, I will be moving to a different place so I probably will be absent for a couple days or weeks, but I will be back, so I made this chapter hoping you guys like it and remember to leave comments. And enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 9 White Thunder part 2 & 3

"This energy should activate the Dino Zord egg," the White Ranger stated proudly as he used his morpher to zap the large white egg in front of him. It had glowing red orbs on it, and black spikes covered it, so it resembled his uniform a lot. "Soon you'll be ready for you debut."

He picked it up, regarding it greedily. "When this opens, there'll only be one color left in the rainbow…"

* * *

-Tommy's home-

Naruto was in the backyard watching Tori practicing water walking across a pond. Since she was able to easily do tree climbing he moved on to show her the next exercise and demonstrated.

She actually was excited about this, she might be able to run across water but walking on it, that was something she could never do even though being a Water expert user.

"You're doing great, you're a natural at this." He complimented making her cheek flush a little

"You think so?" She asked still walking across the water.

"Yeah and that's because you have good chakra control. The last person I knew had excellent chakra control. she was my friend and Teammate." Naruto told her and walked on the water besides her.

"What was her name?" She asked and looked at him as they continued to walk.

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno." He answered

"What was she like?" Tori asked curiously since she never heard him speak about his old team.

"Well at first I had a major crush on her when I went to the academy." He admitted. "And well...she hated me." He bluntly said causing Tori to sweatdropped.

"But when the team came together, we slowly became like a family. Years went by and I soon started to see Sakura like a sister. Even though times I annoyed her she still always had my back." He described remembering the times he had hanged out with Sakura and chuckled at the funny memories he had with her.

"What about your other Teammate?" Tori asked.

He sighed thinking back on Sasuke and their clash at the Valley of the End.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't-

"No, it's fine" Naruto assured her. "Sasuke Uchiha is another different story. He was born into a powerful clan that was very important to my village." He explained while Tori listened. "But that had all change. When he was just a child one day he came back home from training... to find the dead bodies of his clansmen." Tori gasped covering her mouth in horror.

"He soon found his parents killed by the one person that he had admired for years.. His big brother." Naruto said in a grimily tone.

"...Why." Tori asked softly as she felt sick to her stomach. How can a human being just kill their clansmen and family in cold blood?

Naruto shook his head "I'm not sure, but since that night Sasuke had changed. He only had one goal in mind and that was to kill his big brother to avenge his clan." He knew why Itachi killed off the Uchiha clan but swore to Itachi to never to reveal it.

He continued "I was jealous of Sasuke since the academy days, he was considered a prodigy and I never liked that, because i always believed in hard work. But as I said before when the team came together he started to open up to Sakura and I...Then things went to hell when we met that Man." Naruto spat at the last part like venom

Tori frowned at the way he spat the last part out, was this man really bad.

Before she could ask Naruto answered. "A shinobi by the name of Orochimaru who was known as the snake Sannin but also a S rank missing nin."

"Missing nin?" Tori asked.

"A run-away Shinobi but most of them are criminals, Orochimaru was a S rank which are powerful Shinobi's."

"So why did this Orochimaru become a missing nin in the first place?" Asked Tori

Naruto looked down as they continued to walk on the water.

"Years ago, the Sandaime Hokage who was the leader of our village had chosen my father to be the Yondaime Hokage instead of Orochimaru. He was furious with this since he was the student of the Sandaime and felt betrayed."

Tori had a feeling there was more to this.

"Months later people started to disappear from the village and Orochimaru had not been seen as much. A group of Anbu who are special op shinobis were led by the Sandaime to track him as he became a suspect and once they found him...well I'm not going to go in details of what he was doing but all I can say is he was experimenting on human bodies." Naruto said having a grimace expression remembering Jiraiya's story about Orochimaru.

Tori turned pale and was eye wide and felt sick.

"The Sandaime had the chance to finish Oochimaru off as he ran by but the thought of killing someone who was not only his favorite student but like a son to him, he couldn't go through with it."

She was shocked at this.

"But anyways, one day my team and I were participating in an exam and had to get out of this forest. We ran into him but he was disguised as someone else. We got our asses kicked bad and before he left he bit Sasuke in the neck giving him a mark called the curse mark." Naruto clenched his fist at the thought of that snake.

Tori saw Naruto's hand clenched into a fist shaking a little and placed her hand on his shoulder comforting him.

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned around and saw Kimberly calling him. He walked to her as Tori followed from behind and were on land. "What's up sis?" He asked

"Tommy wants you down to the lair said it was very important." She informed him.

Naruto nodded thanking her and went to meet his sensei while Tori was walking by him. "You're coming too?" He inquired the former Blue Ninja Storm Ranger

She smirked "Of course I am I want to see how you work as a Ranger."

The two were downstairs and Naruto opened the wall to the lair and saw the other three already there.

"Hey guys I just got the message from Kim." He greeted

"And you brung her here why?" Kira questioned as her eyes darted at Tori and there was a tiny bit of annoyance in her voice.

Before he could answer Tori spoke "I told him I wanted to come." She said making the Water storm Ranger eyes narrowed as she detected the annoyance in Kira's voice.

"It's alright Kira, Naruto had already informed her." Tommy told her.

The yellow Ranger crossed her arms and looked back at the computer screen.

"Anyways, any luck finding the identity of that White Ranger Dr. O?" Conner ask breaking the tension in the room

"Not quite, but look at this," Tommy told them, pointing towards one of the computer screens. It zoomed in on a Dino egg, one that was white with black spikes and red orbs.

"Whoa" Naruto breathed. "looks like it's close to popping any minute."

"It is," Tommy affirmed.

"Hey, what about that one?" Conner inquired, pointing at another screen as the camera zoomed in.

"Or that one." Naruto pointed at the third screen and he camera zoomed in on a silver egg with black stripes in a forest

"Dino Zord eggs are all over the place" Kira surprised at this

"Hey, you think this is what Easter was like millions of years ago?" Ethan asked chuckling along with Tori and Naruto

"How does he come up with this stuff?" Conner shook his head incredulously.

"Conner, Kira, you go to the warehouse. Ethan, you come with me to the docks, we can talk about your Dino-Easter theory." Tommy stated

"Guess I'll be heading to the forest then." Naruto said

"I'm tagging along with you." Stated Tori which surprised him.

"You sure? I mean that's cool and all if sensei's alright with it." Naruto looked over his sensei who nod.

"Yeah that's fine but be cautious we don't if Mesogog has already sent his Tyrannodrones to find the egg." He cautioned them and handed them a tracking device. "Use that to track the egg, good luck you two and be careful."

They nod and left.

Kira frown at this "You sure it was a good idea to have her tag along with Naruto Dr. O?" She questioned

"Kira. I Understand your concern as Tori is not a Ranger anymore but she skilled enough to help Naruto in any situation." Tommy explained.

"Yeah, lighten up Kira." Conner said.

Kira took a deep breathed "Let's just go." She muttered as her and Conner left.

* * *

-in the forest-

Naruto and Tori walked around the forest as he held up the tracking device.

"Hey Naruto what was up with that girl back there." Questioned Tori

"Kira? She just been under stress lately since our encounter with the White Ranger a couple days ago." Naruto explained.

"Do you know who it is" Tori asked.

He shook his head "No clue. But whoever he is, he's not someone to take lightly. He nearly destroyed the team and sensei but lucky I manage to hold him off."

the tracking device started to beep as the egg was close by.

"Looks like it's coming from over there." She pointed at the direction and both rushed over and had stopped.

"It's right around here." He said as they looked around following the readings on the device. They had passed a tree and saw what they were looking for.

"Jackpot." Naruto cheered crouched low joined by Tori looking at the egg.

So, this is a Dinozord egg?" Tori looked interested in the egg.

"Yup, good thing we're the only ones here." Naruto said, however.

"Don't be so sure." Said a voice and stepped out from behind a tree was Elsa crossing her arms.

"Oh, great you again, guess you didn't learn last time we faced off." Naruto mocked.

"Oh, but this time I brought some insurance." She smirked and snapped her fingers and appeared from behind other trees were Tyrannodrones.

Naruto sighed at this event but would try to finish it quickly as possible. "Alright then you asked for it." His mopher appeared on his wrist and pressed a button, "DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA!"

Naruto was in his Green Ranger suit with the dragon shield. He gripped the dragon dagger in his left hand and had the dragon sword in his right while Tori got in her fighting stance. She was handed the dragon sword by Naruto.

"I've seen you use a sword before, think you can take care of her?" He asked Tori.

"How sweet Green Ranger, although I expected you to be by your beloved Yellow Ranger." Mocked Elsa

Naruto didn't know what she mean by that but Tori...she was livid at Elsa statement and her eyes dangerously narrowed.

"This bitch is mine." Tori growled taking the sword shocking Naruto while Elsa was livid in rage.

"Attack!" She commanded the Tyrannodrones as they charged

Naruto and Tori split up. He charged at the group of Tyrannodrones and she went after Elsa

Naruto put his finger in a cross "Kage Bushin no Jutsu." four clones appeared besides him charging. "let's show these freaks how a shinobi fight." He declared

"Hai." They cried as they charged and split up taking the enemies in groups and one went to protect the egg.

He switched the Dragon dagger in a reverse grip and slashed an enemy as he passed by and spun slashing another, he blocked two Tyrannodrone's attacks and slashed a X mark on both of them and kicking them back as they exploded.

He blocked an enemy's attacks as he slashed the arms and legs then flipping on its back and stomped on the chest.

He continued to block the attacks with his dagger and attack the enemies. He had an idea and added chakra to the dagger/flute. He began to play a tune and appeared in the air floating were multiple green Shurikens.

He played a different tune making the multiple Shuriken ripped through the air hitting multiple of Tyrannodrones. Naruto turned around doing a pose with the dagger as the enemies fell down and exploded.

He saw a few more enemies left and teleported in a green flash and slashed multiple of them. Once he stopped they fell down and exploded. He looked and saw the clones finish off the others.

Tori was going offense against Elsa and was pushing her back, she was still P.O about Elsa comment making the women regret her comment.

She was able to knock the sword away and gave two kicks to Elsa who retaliated with a slash but Tori backflipped away and got in a pose making a bring it gesture and smirked.

Elsa yelled as she charges and clashed against the former Blue Ninja storm Ranger who returned with her own attacks. Sparks were flying as the blades made contact with each other.

Elsa had found an opening and was about to end Tori's life but luckily Naruto had appeared and blocked the attack with his Dragon Dagger and threw her sword away and gave a kick staggering her back.

Tori charged jumping on Naruto's shoulder and used him as a boost, she jumped off him towards Elsa and slashed her across the chest as sparks flied making her cried out and fell.

Naruto joined next to Tori as she handed him back his dragon sword and then saw Elsa getting up but he knew she was already hurt and it would be foolish of her to keep fighting even she must know that.

"You are lucky Green Ranger, but mark my words, this is not over yet." She growled and vanished in the green portal.

"You were awesome back there, you totally had her." Naruto praised making her blush a little.

"Thanks, looks like my sword training has payed off." She joked making him chuckle.

"I'll say. Now let's get that egg." He said as they both rushed where the egg was and saw it still in the same spot.

Naruto picked it up and it started to crack.

"It's hatching!" Tori exclaimed.

Soon the egg had hatched in Naruto's hand showing a small silver bird-like Dinozord with gray eyes as it cried

"Whoa." Naruto was in awe.

"What kind of Dinozord is that?" Tori asked but was awe like Naruto

The small Zord flew out of Naruto's hand and grew bigger, bigger and bigger and was the size of a Zord and gave a shriek cry.

Naruto's morpher changed as it had the silver bird-like zord head. It beeped as Haley spoke through the link _"Way to go Naruto. what you found was the second Dragozord. Tommy and Ethan had already found the Parasaurzord, the guys regrouped and are currently battling a monster"_

"Wait you said second Dragozord, where's the first one then?" Naruto asked and before she spoke he heard the same cry as the Zord.

 _"That's not good, it seems that White Ranger hatched it and now they're going against the guy's" Haley said._

"I'm on my way." Naruto told her as he signed out.

He looked at Tori and was going to speak.

"Go." She told him which he didn't expect

"It's dangerous for me now that your facing a zord, but becareful." She cautioned him and put her hand on his helmet like it was his cheek.

Naruto held her hand and nod as he left rushing to help his team.

Tori watched him rush off and sighed as she leaned against a tree and touched her chest trying to control her heart.

Tori hadn't felt like this before not since the time she first met Blake. She sighed again, it had been a while since she dated after her hard breakup with him, he had been traveling around so much because of his Motocross dream, she supported his dream but it was just too hard as there were times she needed him.

She was just in thoughts thinking of what she should do.

* * *

-With the others-

The three Rangers in the Megazord turned to look at the top of a warehouse building as a Dino shriek almost like the Pterazord rang pierced the air. Atop the building was a white bird-like Dinozord, its red eyes focused on the Megazord as it let loose another cry.

"Whoa, what's that?" Ethan stated in awe.

"I'll give you one guess," Conner growled angrily.

"He must have hatched the Dinozord egg," Kira added. "I really don't like the look of this."

"Hello again, Rangers," the White Ranger called, jumping up onto the beak of the White Zord before them. "Well, what do you think? If you wear the suit; you gotta have the Zord, right?"

"Now, let's see what this bird can do!" the White Ranger stated, bringing up his morpher. "Dragozord! Activate!"

"You guys ready for this?" Conner inquired, keeping himself from sighing.

"I guess so." Kira shrugged, not ready at all.

"Huh?" for once Ethan was lost.

"Let's do it!" the White Ranger stated, powering up his Dragozord.

* * *

Tommy was worried about his students and his morpher beeped as Haley spoke _"Tommy, I got good news, Naruto has found the second Dragozord, he's on his way."_ Haley said through the link

"Really, that awesome." Tommy in relief "Let's just hope the guys can hold off."

* * *

The Megazord and the White Ranger's new Dragozord faced off as the White ranger himself stood on the beak/nose of his Zord.

"Dragozord, show these fools what you can do," he chuckled, jumping down onto a rooftop.

Flapping its wings and releasing another cry into the air, the Dragozord sent debris flying at the Thundersaurus. Standing and watching on the streets below, Tommy cursed as the Megazord stumbled with all the wind, glass, roof tiles, cars and debris it was being battered with.

"Hey, no need to get crazy!" Conner yelled.

The Dragozord kicked off, flapping its wings furiously as it flew through the air towards the Megazord. Funneling forward, it smashed it's beak into the Thundersaurus several times, and the several more times, each time worse than the last as sparks flew madly around.

"They need help!" Tommy realized, bringing up his morpher as the Brachio head changed into a purple-red Stego. "Stegozord Activate!" he needed to buy time until Naruto arrives

The purple-red Dinozord which Tommy called came running out of the Brachiozord.

"I was hoping you'd do that," the White Ranger announced, as the blade on his Drago Sword turned into a sort of white whip or ribbon that he then launched towards the Stegozord. "Stegozord, you are under my command." And its eyes flashed a different color as the White Ranger leapt into his Dragozord, a similar orb command center around him like those in the Megazord. "Dino Stegazord formation."

"Uh-oh not good." Tommy sighed, watching as the Dragozord took off and flew towards the Stegazord, legs reaching out to grab it. The two Zords combined, soon forming the Dino Stegazord.

"He stole the Stego!" Conner pointed out.

"What!?" Exclaimed Kira

"No way." Ethan is disbelieved

"Not bad for a new guy huh," the White Ranger chuckled as the it was now the Stegozord vs the thundersaures megazord.

"Why are you doing this?" Kira inquired. "You're losing it."

"No, you're the one losing it," The White Ranger stated. "And you're losing it to me."

the Dino Stegazord swung a large sword made up of the Stegazord's tail at them, shooting sparks galore when it connected with the Megazord's chest.

The Megazord stumbled back a few feet before squaring up and preparing to face off against the Dino Stegazord.

"I say we go at him full on, Tricera fist" Ethan exclaimed as his zords Horn punched the White Rangers Megazord a few times and stumbled backwards.

"Tyranno Drill!" Conner dissemble the Parasaurizord from the megazord and the Tyranno drilled came out and charged the drill and jumped charging it at the Stego megazord.

"Dino Stegazord Stinger intercept!" the White Ranger countered and as the zord sent the stinger and both attacks clashed in mid-air, but the resulting battle left the Thundersaurus behind as it stumbled backwards and in the following hit, it broke apart into it's individual Zords.

The Rangers fell out hitting the ground hard and grunting in pain.

"Brutal," Kira hissed in pain, holding her shoulder as she struggled to sit up.

"You're telling me," Ethan commented, breathing deeply.

"Are you guys alright?" Tommy asked, running up as the Rangers sat up.

"Yeah," Conner nodded. "But our Zords are seriously tweaked!"

"That was just low," the Black Ranger said as they all got to their feet. Their Zords were on the ground now, crying out as their eyes flashed and then dimmed.

"Since when do they have bad Power Rangers?" Ethan frowned.

The Dino Stegazord stood in the streets a little ways away, watching the fallen Zords. "Now, I'll take the rest of the Zords!" he cackled, holding up a glowing Drago Sword.

"No i have to stop him!" yelled Tommy and stepped forward with his morpher at the ready as he pressed a few buttons but then.

(AMV Naruto ost Keisei Gyakuten)

A Silver blur flashed by and hit the Dinoo Stegozord making it stumble back.

"What the!?" Questioned the White Ranger.

The blur had flashed by several more times attacking the Megazord as it tumbled back.

"What was That?" Asked Ethan.

Tommy smiled under his helmet. "It's Naruto." He answered surprising them and the blur slowed down to reveal the Dragozord but it was silver with black marks.

"The Dragozord?" Conner was confused.

"It's a different color." Kira pointed out.

The Stegozord Megazord got back up. jumping on the silver Dragozord beak was Naruto.

"Sorry I was late guys, I got this." Naruto told his team through his morpher.

"We meet again Green Ranger." The White Ranger mockingly greeted

"I would say the same thing to you but since were under different circumstances. I hope you ready for a beatdown" Naruto

The Ranger chuckled "Try then, you'll just fall like the rest of your pathetic team and teacher.

Naruto eyes narrowed at this.

"Just for that, I think I'll introduce you to someone." Naruto played the Dragon Dagger. From the closest Ocean the Dragonzord had risen through the bubbling water Roaring and whipped its tail.

It marched to the battlefield seeing the Megazord and roared.

"Meet the Dragonzord." Naruto smirked.

The Ranger laughed "Show me what you got." He taunted.

Before Naruto could attack Tommy spoke through the morpher link. _"Naruto you should be able to combine the Dragonzord with the Dragozord."_ Tommy told him.

"Awesome thanks Sensei." He thanked him and looked at Ranger. "I'll show you what I got." He jumped in the Dragozord "Dragonzord Fighting mode formation"

"What!?" Exclaimed the white Ranger

(Transform sequence)

The Dragonzord jumped and the Dragozord flew high. The Dragonzord chest piece came off and the arms folded in and both shoulder piece formed into a chest armor that was the symbol of the Dragonzord and the feets had folded up.

The Dragozord had separated as the wings became the legs and the legs became the arms of the Dragonzord. The bottom mouth opened showing the head and finally a staff was by its side, the crest was the chest piece of the Dragonzord, the top was a big drill and the bottom had the Dragozords head that acted like a spear.

This formed Dragonzord fighting mode

(A/E google in Dragonzord and Dragozord, it'll show a picture of the two Zord combined)

"Dragonzord fighting mode ready." Naruto exclaimed in the Megazord as it took a pose with the staff

From the bottom the teams were shocked at the new Megazord but also blown away.

"Alright!" Cheered Ethan

"That's my bro." Exclaimed Conner

"Make this jerk regret ever messing with us!" Shouted Kira.

"Let's show him what were made." Naruto declared as the Dragon Megazord twirled the staff around and went after the Dino Stego who used it's stego spear to clash amd both trying to push one another back.

Dragonzord manage to push back the Stego and hit it with the Drago spear side causing sparks and went to stab it with the drill but it was blocked and was slashed getting pushed back.

The two Megazords again charge and locked their weapons pushing back for dominance.

"Why don't you just give up, make it easy for yourself." Shouted Naruto.

The White Ranger chuckled "Funny, I was just thinking the same thing." The Stego megzord had kicked the Dragonzord back. "Now time to end this. Dino Stegazord stinger."

The Stego Megazord had set the spear in mid-air and powered it up before launching it towards the Dragonzord

"Nice try buddy, Drago spear intercept." Naruto shouted as the Dragonzord let the spear go in mid-air and the Drago head was facing the Stego Megazord. the Dragozord stood back and thrust it's hands at the staff launching it past by stinger spear and struck the Stego megazord causing the two zords to break apart.

(AMV 2:53)

"He did it." Cheered Conner.

"Nice." Ethan high fived the Red Ranger

"That'll teach him." Kira cheered

"You'll pay for that," the White Ranger hissed angrily before the Dragozord awoke and flew away.

Naruto went to his team who ran to him "Good save man," Ethan commented giving Naruto a fist bump.

"Thanks but I doubt if it'll last," He said.

"Naruto's right, The White Ranger's power over the Stegazord is too strong we better head back to the lab." said Tommy

* * *

The White Ranger appeared in the warehouse district after leaving his Zord. "Huh?" He suddenly clutched his chest, glowing white and crackling with orange lightning. Unbeknownst to him, Devin came around the corner.

"It's…it's…you're the White Ranger!" he stuttered excitedly, as he opened one of his bags and attempting to quickly pull out his camera. "Please, baby, just don't move Mr. Ranger…"

As he struggled to get his camera ready, his head jerked up and smashed against a metal pipe. His eyes rolled upwards and he fell to the ground, having passed out. The camera landed beside him, pointing at the White Ranger as he demorphed.

* * *

-Dino lair-

"Well, that was like, the worst day ever," Conner muttered, sitting on the steps

"Brutal." The blue clad boy agreed

"There's going to be a lot of days like this, guys," Tommy pointed out walking past them.

"There's no doubt about that." Naruto said sitting on a step besides Kira

"Uh, what ever happened to the glass if half full?" Kira inquired.

"Sometimes it is, sometimes it isn't," Tommy stated. "But that's when you've gotta dig deep. That's when the qualities that made you guys Rangers, become most important."

"You guys can't be hard on yourself. Being a Ranger takes deeper just like sensei said. We knew sooner we be running into a dangerous foe, and even though we didn't count on fighting another Ranger doesn't mean it's the end yet." Naruto said

"You're right," Conner sighed, nodding. "What should we do Dr. O?"

"Go have a little fun," Tommy suggested. "Ethan, isn't there a new video game you wanna check out?"

"I never thought I'd hear myself say this, but I have no desire to go near a computer," he confessed, his shoulders dropping.

"I know what you mean," Kira agreed. "I haven't picked up my guitar in days."

"Go on," Tommy stated. "Teachers orders."

they looked at each other and nodded walking off. Tommy looked back at Naruto.

"Naruto why don't you hang out with Tori, I'm sure she'll be happy to learn from you more." He suggested but this caught Kira's ear as she stopped midway.

"Actually I was thinking about hangout with Conner since I'm actually interested in soccer." He said

Kira sighed in relief and left.

"Alright I'll see you when you get home." Tommy said

Naruto nod and left with his friends

The doors to the Ranger Base closed and he sighed. "Enjoy yourselves now, because this is only going to get worse."

* * *

Conner toyed with the opposing players on the field, kicking it around them and practically running in circles with the rest of his team. It took him little to no effort to race from one end of the field to the other, passing it to other players now and then, before scoring.

Naruto was sitting on the bench watching the game and was impressed with Conor's skills. He was into the game that he didn't notice Trent sitting at the end of the bench for a minute and had saw him "Yo Trent." He called out

"Huh?" the Cyberspace busboy looked at his left, lost.

"Are you alright?" The Green Ranger inquired rubbed his head who was pale and sweaty, and his eyes looked swollen, as if he'd missed a lot of sleep.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he nodded, but Naruto knew it was a lie. He clearly didn't look it and Trent knew this as he looked at a slightly blurry Naruto.

"No offence man but you don't look fine at all." Naruto stated, reaching out to pat his shoulder but the teen knocked it away.

"No! I'm just taking a rest."

"Maybe I should call your dad or something." Naruto offered

"No, don't! Just leave me alone!" he snapped, and with he ran off. Conner joined Naruto frowning.

"What was that about?" he inquired.

"I don't even know. I better go check on him." Suggested Naruto

"Dude, forget it, he's gone" said Conner

"I'll see you around." Naruto said running off in the direction Trent had gone.

* * *

Naruto jogged down the path surrounded by grass and trees, looking around for traces of Trent.

He noticed a small cliff that led down to the river with a small stony beach. Looking around and noticing no other path. "I know he went this way."

Appearing out of nowhere was the White Ranger jumping through the air and knocking Naruto off the cliff. He activated his morpher and changed in the air and landed on his feet safely with the Dragon Dagger in his left and the Dragon sword in the right.

The White Ranger somersaulted overhead landing further down the beach

"You again." Naruto growled

"Tell you what," the White Ranger began. "Why not make this sporting." He pulled out his Drago Sword, and threw it away where it landed in on the side. Naruto was wondering what his game was and hesitated but threw his Dagger and sword.

"I'll admit, you're good, but I'm better." Naruto got in a stance

"Oh, really?" he chuckled, before running superfast, about to hit Naruto but he vanished in a green flashed appeared behind him a few feet away.

"Looks like you missed." Mocked Naruto

The Two were in silent as if they were observing each other for any movement

"We're both Rangers why should we be fighting each other?" Questioned Naruto

"You're good; I'm evil," the White Ranger stated. "It's a pretty simple concept."

He ran at Naruto in Superspeed, who added some of Kurama's Chakra in his feet to match the speed of the White Ranger. They threw punch after punch, kick after kick, before knocking one another backwards and smashing onto the ground.

Naruto got up as did the White Ranger and charged at each other smashing they're fist making a shockwave and Naruto did two front kicks making the Ranger block and dashed back.

Naruto was still in his stance as he slowly approached the White Ranger who hit a left jab then a right straight punch and then a fast roundhouse Which he didn't have time to block and was hit and spun landing on a knee.

He shook his head clearing himself and stood up rolling his neck and shoulder getting in a stance.

The White Ranger chuckled getting in his stance and both had charged colliding again.

* * *

-Dino Lair-

 _C'mon, I've gotta do something…_ Tommy thought to himself, typing away at the super computer, trying to find some weakness to the White Ranger. Some advantage they could gain over him. As he continued to concentrate on this, he didn't notice as Kira walked up.

"Hey," Kira breathed as they appeared at his sides and he looked up.

"Kira?" he frowned.

"That whole have fun thing, well kinda tough when the fate of the world is hanging in the balance" Kira said.

"Should've known you'd have a tough time with that," Tommy nodded sighing.

"She's not the only one," Ethan stated, coming in as well.

Just then the alarm went off, and an upgraded version of Angor appeared onscreen. He was giant-sized again and the Rangers rolled their eyes.

"Well you guys have good timing," Tommy stated. "Hope Conner and Naruto aren't having too much fun."

The alarm beeped again and as an answer, the screen shifted to the image of Naruto morphed and battling the White Ranger hand to hand combat.

"Man Naruto's good." Ethan commented

"He's gonna need help, I'm going after him." Determined Kira

"Alright but be careful," Tommy cautioned her as she nods and took off

"Ethan contact Conner, looks like we'll have to deal with Angor ourselves,"

Tommy told the blue Ranger who nodded.

They got up and position themselves in a row. "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!"

* * *

-Somewhere in the city-

Tommy, Ethan and an arrived Conner rounded a corner running down a street and spotted Angor.

"Auxiliary Zords, online!" Dr. O called, and his morpher flashed between the heads of the Parasaurzord and the Cephalazord as they bounded out of the Brachiozord. Ethan and Conner brought up their morphers and called their Zords out as well.

Together, the four Zords raced towards Angor, who began shooting at them angrily.

* * *

-With Naruto-

He was blocking a series of kicks and did a low sweep which the White Ranger dodged easily but Naruto then put his hand down pushing himself up and delivered two kicks stumbling the white Ranger back. He didn't let up as he charged to deliver a flying kick but was grabbed and thrown to the ground. He rolled over avoiding a stomp and got up quickly

"Questioned, why bother working with those weak Rangers. you clearly are powerful as I am. Think about it. With you and me working together. No one can stop us...So what do you say? Asked the White Ranger.

Naruto had thought about his words for a few seconds and already gave his answer which was the middle finger.

"That's what I think of your offer." He said

The Ranger shook his head in disappointment "Too bad, you would have been a good partner." He used his super speed towards Naruto who extended his arm out of nowhere hitting the Ranger as he fell on the ground back first. He was picked up and hit with knees after knees to the gut and elbow strikes to the head but those were blocked.

The both had kicked each other back far landing next to their weapons.

The White Ranger grabbed his Drago sword while Naruto grabbed the Dragon sword and Dagger. Both charged clashing against each other and soon were just blurs as sparks were flying till they locked their weapons against each other.

The White Ranger knocked the Dragon sword away and slashed Naruto across the chest several times.

Struggling against the hits, Naruto managed to grab onto his opponent's wrist and returned a few slashes with the dagger and kicked him hard sending him back.

The Ranger got up and held its chest "That's it no more game." He created a series of white multiple arrows in the air. "Laser arrows, fire."

The arrows launched towards Naruto who played the Dragon Dagger and a series of multiple green shurikens appeared in the air launching at the arrows which created a small explosion.

* * *

-With Kira-

Kira raced through the side streets on her Raptor Cycle, driving as fast as she could with fearing to run over someone or drawing too much attention.

Suddenly, her bike jerked and she looked over her shoulder to see a Tyrannodrone had grabbed on and was trailing in the wind behind her, slowly crawling forward.

"Okay, I try to miss share and share, but seriously, when you go touching my things without asking, it really pisses me off!" she exclaimed, turning a corner with such force that it sent the monster flying off and into a street lamp.

* * *

Naruto was being pushed back and tried to counter but the White Ranger stole his thundermax Saber turning this into a dual sword fight but the ranger fired a cheap shot with the Thundermac laser sending Naruto back.

"It's over now Green Ranger. Wish you could've taken my offer." The White Ranger approaching Naruto.

(AMV Naruto the, fighting spirit)

 _Naruto clenched his fist 'He wants to play dirty fine, I'll play dirty. Kurama please give me some Chakra.'_

 **"Kick his ass Naruto." Kurama said**

"It is not over yet," he growled through his teeth as a faint red glow surrounded him. "Super Dino Power!"

Suddenly, the spike designs on his uniform grew into actual gold spikes and his Dragon shield had the mark of the Dino Thunder. Strength filled up the Green Ranger as the mixture of Kurama's chakra and raw Dino Power coursed through his veins. He charged towards the White Ranger.

"Stay back!" he shouted, and fired off shots that were simply in vain. In revenge for all those previous hits, Naruto took his sweet time slashing the White Ranger around with the spikes, before finally delivering a punch that sent him sprawling onto the ground.

"Whoa" the Green Ranger breathed. "Looks like thanks to Kurama I tapped into a whole new level of power!"

He looked at the down Ranger who was getting up and smirked.

The Ranger got up and charged launching a flying kick but Naruto hit a spinning wheel kick knocking him away.

the Ranger got up and threw left, right punches and kicks but Naruto blocked them and locked a hold on the arm bending it.

The Ranger went to slash him but Naruto blocked the sword with his spikes and kneed him in the stomach and let go following it with a jumping back kick

The Ranger stumbled back at this while Naruto landed looking at the him.

'I just hope I can finish this before this power runs out.' He ran to clash with the White Ranger.

(End AMV)

* * *

-With Kira-

Kira smirked after getting rid of another batch of Tyrannodrones that had tried to hitch a ride from her. She swerved around another corner and raced on, only to come skidding to a stop on a dirt road as a figure appeared in the middle of her path.

"So nice to see you, Yellow Ranger," Elsa smirked evilly, her sword in hand.

"What do you want?" Kira spat, although she was pretty sure she knew already.

"You're heading to a fight you're not part of."

"Your point? You're not part of it either." Retorted the Yellow Ranger

"No, but my master has business with the two Rangers involved. And we'd rather not have some lovesick schoolgirl crashing the party!"

"Lovesick schoolgirl? Oh, you are so dead you bitch!" Kira growled jumping off her Raptor Cycle.

Elsa laughed maniacally, rushing forward to slash madly at the Yellow Ranger, who managed to summon and block with her Ptera Grips just in time. They battled it out relentlessly, both getting hits on one another that caused eruptions of sparks to go off, but neither seemed like they were gonna back down anytime soon.

"Not bad for someone who keeps getting beaten up by the White Ranger," Elsa cackled, their weapons locking together again as they tried to push one another over.

"Says the Wicked Witch of the West who's never fought him," Kira spat, twirling out of the fight before ducking Elsa's swipe and swinging the Ptera Grips, aiming at Elsa's legs. They hit right on target, and Elsa shrieked as pain shot through her legs.

They buckled beneath her and she cursed the Yellow Ranger as she threw her sword forward. Kira back-flipped out of the way, landing near her Raptor Cycle and getting back on. "Thanks for the warm-up! Gonna need it if I'm gonna save the boy in Green!" And with that she sped off, leaving Elsa to rant angrily before teleporting back to Mesogogs lab in a flash of green electricity.

* * *

Kira pulled to a stop at the edge of the cliff and looked down at the stony beach by the river, spotting Green and White Rangers about several meters away from one another. The White Ranger's suit was smoking and collapsing.

She watched as Naruto hesitantly took a step forward. "Oh, Naruto, don't." she worried, but he ran to the downed Ranger, helping him into a sitting position. She noticed the helpless White Ranger's body language change all too soon. "Naruto No Get outta there!"

"Huh?" Naruto frowned, looking around the riverbank. "I thought I heard something."

"Might've been the sound of the wind rushing in one ear and out the other," the White Ranger suggested, before kneeing Naruto in the stomach and getting up.

"I can't believe I fell for that!" Naruto grunted as he was pushed back.

 **'I can't believe you fell for that.' Kurama deadpanned**

"And here's what you get for your stupidity," his counterpart announced, shooting him with the Thundermax Laser a few times but thanks to Kurama's chakra Naruto was still protected and rushed as he blocked the Drago sword and knocked the thundermax laser out of the Rangers hand and slashed him multiple times sending him back.

Naruto fell down on one knee panting as he powered down to regular form.

Kira rushed by his side and looked over him. "Are you alright." She asked and helped him up.

"Yeah, I am." Naruto said in relief seeing her. But the moment was ruined as The White Ranger used his super speed slashing both of them multiple times and they fell

"Never take your eyes off your opponent Rangers." Smugly said the White Ranger

Naruto and Kira had stood up preparing for battle but it was broken by a flash of Green. The White Ranger turned to see Mesogog and Zeltrax standing there.

"Don't let me interrupt," the dino-monster stated.

"Who are you?" Demanded the Ranger

"I am Mesogog." Hissed

"I can't believe you two haven't met," Kira spat. "You have so much in common."

"Silence!" Zeltrax roared, firing a blue electrical blast from his sword that was going to hit Kira but Naruto pushed her out of the way taking it square in the chest, knocking him far away on to the ground.

"Naruto!" Kira shouted in worry and ran to him

"Do not speak unless spoken to," Mesogog mused, turning to the White Ranger. "Now we have some business to attend to."

"I have no business with you." Said the Ranger

"I'll make you a deal. I'll help you defeat the rest of the Power Rangers, and you can be one of my subjects when I rule the planet."

"I'll take a pass on that. Dragozord online!" The White Ranger called as his morpher beeped. Seconds later, the Dragozord hovered overhead and he jumped up and into it. The two villains watched him fly away before approaching the Rangers.

Kira was alert now and, on her feet. Ptera Grips in hand and held them tight considerably when they got closer.

"Shall I finish them master?" Zeltrax inquired, seeing as the Green Rangers uniform was smoking.

"Try It." Kira she dared them.

"Kira don't." Naruto pleaded weakly

"No," Mesogog shook his head. "Our new friend seems to have a fascination with the Green Ranger. I will let him live in the hopes that he will lead us to him again."

Kira watched as they walked away, disappearing in a flash of green light. Sighing, she dropped onto the ground, letting her weapons go and dropping her fighting spirit. She sat there a few moments, regaining her strength before she heard shuffling and groaning beside her.

"Naruto?"

"Hey." he breathed, weakly pushing himself up with her help.

"How you doing?" She asked

"Alright for now but man I'm going to have bruises for a week, Kim is going to kill me." He joked

Kira gave a little chuckle. Leave it to Naruto to make a joke after a fight "Let's go we got to help the others" She stated as they began to walk off towards her Raptor Cycle.

* * *

As the Auxiliary Zords and two of the main Biozords continued to attack Angor, Conner looked to his teammates with worry. "Do you think Kira and Naruto are alright? I mean, we haven't heard from them in a while."

"Yeah, I feel the same way and with that White Ranger on the loose it's dangerous." said Ethan in concern for his two other team members.

It was then the Rangers realized that Angor had disappeared, and the Zords were furious.

"Something's not right," Tommy stated, while Ethan and Conner exchanged glances.

* * *

Kira pulled to a stop farther down the riverbank nearing the docks, she and Naruto watched as a newly formed Angor and the Dino Stegazord faced off against one another.

"Hey They're fighting each other!" She exclaimed.

As Angor shot chains around the Dino Stegazord, who struggled, Dr. O, Kaylee and Ethan caught up to them.

"Hey guys" Conner waved as they arrived.

"We got here as soon as we could." Ethan said.

they all watched the fight.

Angor was confident in his chains, and pulled them tighter as the Dino Stegazord's mechanisms creaked loudly. "Oh, you got me," he chuckled, before his Megazord began to glow white. "Not!" the chains exploded, and he reared up to attack again.

"Oh, no!" Angor groaned, as his opponent leapt through the air, swinging the sword made from the Stegazord's tail. As Angor recoiled, the White Ranger set up another attack from his Zord, this time using lasers to blast at the monster and soon exploded.

"This guy is the real deal." Naruto commented grimly

* * *

-Dino Liar-

"I don't get it," Kira stated as they sat or stood around in the Ranger Base. "One minute the White Ranger's fighting us, and the next he's blowing up Mesogog's freaks."

"Whoever he is, he could definitely use an anger management course," Ethan pointed out.

"That Reminds me. Sensei what was with that whole Super Dino Power?" Naruto asked

Tommy got up from his spot by the computers and walked towards the teens while Hayley and Kim turned around in their chairs. "Look, you guys are only beginning to access your full potential."

"I like the sound of that," Ethan grinned.

"And once you do, you're powers will be stronger." Said Tommy

"So that means I'll be able to teleport longer then?" Asked Naruto

"When you begin accessing more aspects of your Raptorzord powers yes." Tommy nodded.

Naruto nod at this

"Hey, Conner?" Kira began, looking over at the soccer player. "I just remembered, we left the fossil finder at the warehouse, didn't we?"

"Oh crap, that's right," Conner winced, looking at Tommy, Hayley and Kim. " I can go back and get it if—"

"No." Tommy shook his head. "You guys go home and get some rest, I'll get the fossil finder."

"Thanks," Conner grinned, slowly getting up and the four teens started towards the stairs. The Red Ranger frowned a moment "I wonder if Trent's cool I saw him earlier."

"I'm sure he's fine." Kira stated.

Naruto didn't say anything. "Hey Naruto, I was wondering if you wanna hang out? I'm writing a new song and want to know what you think." Kira asked him.

Both the boys were watching this with interest.

Naruto smiled at her "Sure that be cool." he said and the teens were gone.

Kim walked up to Tommy holding out a bag. "Here."

"Thanks." he nodded, taking it. "I'll be back soon beautiful." He kissed

"Be careful." Haley said

"I'll be fine." he smiled before leaving. Kim and Hayley watched him go, slightly worried.

Tommy kicked down a door and stepped inside the warehouse, looking around slowly. Eventually he came across the fossil finder, which was now attached to some high tech equipment. He walked over, frowning. "What's this?" he inquired, reaching out to touch it but a crash behind stopped him as he turned.

Trent stumbled in, falling against a barrel as he moaned. "Trent!" he called, running over and trying to help him up. "You okay?"

"What's going on here?" Trent asked, squinting his eyes to keep his vision from blurring.

"Come on, we gotta get you out of here," Tommy stated, and began to pull Trent away when he cried out, arching backwards. He tried to steady him but was knocked away when the Dino Gem on Trent's wrist began to glow madly.

Dr. Oliver was knocked into a bunch of barrels and Trent fell to his knees, crying out in pain before a large flash of white took over his body. When it faded, Tommy gaped at the sight before him. "I never would've seen that coming."

"Fight or perish, Black Ranger!" the White Ranger – Trent? – cackled.

"This is not going to be pretty," Tommy muttered, morphing into the Black Ranger and pulling out his Thundermax Saber. He and the White Ranger clashed, Thundermax Saber vs. Drago Sword, but it wasn't long until Tommy was knocked back into a barrel. "We can help you!"

Ignoring him, the White Ranger kicked Tommy away, sending him flying into some boxes before turning to do something with the technical equipment.

"You're the one who needs help." retort the White Ranger

Holding up his morpher Tommy turned on the communication as he rose to his unsteady feet. "Hayley Kimberly, listen!"

"Yeah!?"

"What is it Tommy!?"

"The White Ranger is…" Tommy got no further and cried out as a ray of orange amber was blasted at him from the White Ranger's contraption. He was suddenly frozen in the substance, unable to move or carry out his message.

"Tommy Come in, Tommy, Tommy!" Kimberly voice pleaded over the com-link.

"Let's keep this our little secret," the White Ranger cackled, walking away.

End of chapter 9

Man what a story, I had to have the white thunder 2 and 3 into this chapter, hoped you liked the new dragonzord battle mode, the first rivalry clash between Tori and Kira and the Super Dino Mode. Tommy now frozen in amber, how will Naruto react, stay tuned for the next chapter, Hope you enjoy the story so far and the clash between Green and White Ranger again, remember to follow or favorite if you enjoy the story, leave your reviews, Have a good day everyone this is Naruto4Life1994 Peace.


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter 12: Truth & Consequences

Naruto was at the park on a bench with Kira who was playing her guitar and singing a song for him. Once she was done and strum her guitar softly she looked at him to see what he thought.

Naruto a smile at this and clapped. "Now that was awesome."

Kira gave a smile "You think so?" she asked.

"Oh come, would I be lying to you." he gave his fox grin making the yellow ranger flush a little red.

"No." she laughed softly making him chuckle.

They were silent for a few seconds till Kira spoke "Thanks for listening to me." Naruto smiled at her

"No problem, I always enjoy you singing, your great." he complimented

Kira blushed at the compliment until she had remembered wanting to ask him something that's been personally bugging her. She took a breath. "Naruto." gaining his attention.

"Yeah?" the former Shinobi looked at her.

"I was just wondering if there was anything between...you and Tori?" the yellow ranger came out with it.

Naruto was taken a little back at this and paused. Was there anything going on between him and Tori? Sure he has helped and taught her about chakra and they have hanged out a lot but...was there anything more?

He was going to answer but his morpher beeped. "Naruto it's Conner, you there?"

He lifted his morpher. "Yeah I'm with Kira at the park what's up?" Naruto asked.

"It's Dr O."Grimly replied the Red ranger Naruto felt a chill down his spine and Kira was wide eye at this. "What happened?" she asked.

"You both gotta see for yourself, come back to the lab."Conner said.

Naruto and Kira got up quickly and rushed.

* * *

-Dino Lab-

"Is he okay?" Ethan inquired as Hayley ran the scanner up and down the length of the currently fossilized Doctor Oliver.

Kimberly was being comfort by Kira while Naruto was pacing back and forth in anger.

"This internal scan should be able to tell us what we need." Hayley stated.

"What's the deal? Is he frozen or something?" Conner asked.

"Not exactly, It's more like he's fossilized; fused into this amber-like substance." said Haley as she turn to them

"Can you get him out?" Naruto questioned, hoping for something positive.

"Too risky," Hayley shook her head. "He's able to stay alive in there. But I'd hate to think what would happen if I broke him out."

"This is just a sick joke." Conner said with venom

"Yeah, that White Ranger got a great sense of humor." muttered Ethan

"Personally, I've had enough of him," Kira spat, glancing up at Naruto, who was completely recovered from his injuries after his last fight.

"Let's find out who this guy is and deal with him once and for all, now." Naruto said sternly as his eyes burned with anger, averting his eyes from the worried look Kira sent at him.

* * *

Trent stumbled around the outer warehouse building, groaning as pain shot up inside him. His ears rang slightly and he half-tripped on his own foot, leaning against a metal moving container for support.

"I…remember," he stated guiltily as he looked at the White Dino Gem attached to his wrist. Flashes of everything that had happened to him since he'd found the gem went across his mind and he groaned as his body threatened to collapse.

He was snapped back to reality by a faint Ptera Scream in his head and blinked. "This can't be happening," he breathed.

* * *

"Maybe Hayley's got some ideas," Ethan stated as he, Kira, Naruto and Conner walked into Cyberspace. They looked up to see the redhead rushing from one end of the counter to the other, passing drinks out left, right and center.

"Looks like she's got her hands full." Naruto said.

"Well, let's hit the streets," Conner suggested. "I mean it's not like the White Ranger's just gonna walk in here!"

Just then Trent pushed past by the group elbowing his way between Naruto and Kira as he walked towards the bar. "Hey, Trent!" Kira greeted him happily.

"Hey…," he replied distantly, continuing on towards Hayley's counter. The yellow Rangers smile dropped and she looked to the floor before walking off to sit at the bar, trying to hide her momentary sadness from her friends.

"He's acting weird," Naruto narrowed his eyebrows while clenching his fist restraining from beating the respect out the boy. An exchanged look from Ethan and Conner as they saw the clench fist. They then followed Kira to sit down.

"Hey!" Trent called over the bustling crowd, catching Hayley's attention.

"Hey, thank goodness, I'm getting slammed here!"

"Hayley, listen, I gotta talk to you."

"Later," she ordered as she walked back towards the Rangers, grabbing a tray of glasses as Trent followed her. "Grab a tray."

"I can't," he shook his head. "I'm quitting."

Hayley faltered and nearly dropped the tray were it not for Naruto hand reaching over the bar to steady it. She flashed a thankful smile her way before going off down the bar, Trent following on the outside edge. "Why? Trouble with your dad again?"

"No," he replied. "It's not that. I just…"

He sighed, seeing as she busily walked back towards the Rangers again, getting their orders while they watched the whole ordeal.

"I just have to quit!" he exclaimed, before sighing again. "I'm sorry."

Leaving Hayley looking hurt and puzzled, he set off towards the door. Frowning, Kira got up from her seat, ignoring the protests Naruto sent after her.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Kira called, catching up to Trent at the door. "You're just gonna bail on Hayley like that?"

"Yeah, I know…it seems sudden."

"Don't you think you owe her some kind of explanation?" Kira inquired, hoping he understood that she wanted one too.

"You don't understand. Kira…something weird's happened. And I feel like if I don't tell someone, my head's going to explode!" angrily said Trent

"Well what is it? You can tell me." softly said Kira

He hesitated, before sighing and opening his mouth to—Cassidy burst in, excusing herself not at all nicely as she stalked through the crowd and up onto stage. Glaring at the back of her head, Kira wished she could use her ptera scream to knock the annoying reporter on her ass.

"I have the scoop of the century!" Cassidy announced, stepping up to the microphone. "And as my faithful core audience, I wanted to share it with you guys first."

"What do you think this is about?" Ethan chuckled.

"Maybe she's decided to run for queen?" Kira suggested, smirking.

"I have uncovered the identity of the one and only White Ranger!" Cassidy cried, and excited murmurs spread through the crowd, Trent's head snapped up, eyes full of worry. The other Rangers however, exchanged glances of pure shock.

How had she managed to get to the White Ranger's identity before they did? And if she knew about the White Ranger, what about them? Did she know about them, too?

"And any minute now my assistant Devin's going to come through that door with video tape evidence!" the blonde onstage pointed towards the door, where some people looked. However, nothing happened. "Any minute…"

Silence settled in the room and the reporter frowned. "Where is he?"

Devin burst through the door, looking around wildly and spotting Cassidy onstage. He waved happily and ran over to her as quickly as possible. "Hey, Cass, I'm here! Sorry, I'm late!"

"So?" she rolled her eyes as he climbed onstage. "Devin, where's your camera?"

"See…that might be just a little problem," Devin sighed.

"Only if you don't have it."

"Hehe…," he grinned sheepishly before leaning in closer to whisper something only Cassidy heard. Cassidy groaned, turning back to the microphone.

"Ladies and gentleman," she began. "It appears that the White Ranger is…"

The suspense in the café was killer, and all Rangers looked high-strung.

"…Taped on a camera that Devin stupidly loaned his sister!" she finished in vain, and everyone in the café groaned, most returning to their previous occupations. "But when he gets it back I'll be sure to let you know!"

"So, Trent…," Kira started, wanting to resume their earlier conversation. "What was it you wanted to…?"

She turned, realizing he was gone, and scanned the café with her eyes, finding no sign of him. She sighed, rolling her eyes as she returned to her spot with the others.

"He bail on you?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah…again…," the musician frowned, shrugging. "Whatever. If he doesn't want to tell me, he just has to say it. He doesn't have to go and…never mind."

* * *

"It's happening…again…," Trent moaned, swaying profusely as he clutched the wrist with the Dino Gem. He struggled for control, but it was no use. The Gem glowed as it won the upper hand and he was forced to morph.

"Now, that's better!" the White Ranger smirked, walking around the docks warehouses. A weird sound caught his attention and he glanced left as Elsa and Zeltrax teleported in through a bright flash of swirling green. "Looks like I've got company."

"We have a special invitation for you!" Elsa called. "From Mesagog."

"His only command; join him or be destroyed," Zeltrax added, fists clenched.

"I don't know how many times I have to say it," the White Ranger laughed. "I'm not interested."

"Maybe this will change your mind," Zeltrax growled, sending waves of bright blue electricity in the direction of the Ranger, before he and Elsa drew their weapons and charged. Drago Sword in hand, the White Ranger met them halfway.

He easily dodged Zeltrax's attack, knocking the man away as Elsa came in close with her sword, locking it against the Drago Sword. "Haven't we met?" the Ranger taunted, making her hiss in anger as he twisted her around, flooring her.

He then turned to meet Zeltrax again, parrying all his sword attacks and kicking him in the gut. He slashed him across the chest as well and it sent him flying into a pack of barrels as Elsa ran up, attempting some ninja-karate-anger-management-type on him that basically did nothing before he kicked her backwards into the arms of the newly rising Zeltrax.

"You guys are a joke!" the White Ranger cackled as four other Rangers rode up on Raptor Cycles and glances shifted their way.

"Great, that's all we need!" Elsa muttered.

"Don't look so happy to see us," Naruto commented and had his eye on the White Ranger.

"Uh…this is messed but…whose side do we pick?" Ethan asked seeing the three enemies.

"Good question." nod Conner

"We'll make it easy for you!" Elsa yelled before she and Zeltrax warped out in a flash of green.

"If you had any sense, you'd run too." the White Ranger turned to them.

"After what you did?" Naruto growled, fists clenching and his dragon shield was summoned as was the dagger.

"Dream on!" Kira nodded, summoning her Ptera Grips. Ethan and Conner were first up, Tyranno staff and Tricera Shield in hand as they dueled their enemy.

Unfortunately the White Rangers had blocked the attacks from Conner and had grasped the staff and spun the Red Ranger with extreme force and smashed him into Ethan.

Naruto was next using his Dragon sword since it was in-close fighting. He leapt through the air and clashed swords with the White Ranger. Naruto had been working on his sword skills ever since the dragon sword was made, he had improved much since.

Sparks flew between the Rangers as they exchanged attacks. The White Ranger went for a slash but Naruto blocked it with his dagger and slashed across the Rangers chest three times and kicked him back.

Last came the Yellow Ranger, who held her own for a time even with all the hits she took, barreling into the White Ranger with her Ptera Grips and trying to stab him. As she swung her daggers forward, he blocked them with his Drago Sword, and pushed her in reverse until her back connected with the warehouse wall. Hard.

She cried out, but took the pain as he kept her pinned there and leaned forward. "Had enough?" mocked the Ranger

She looked to her two friends who were lying around hurt and saw Naruto charging at the Ranger, she was tired of being helpless, tired of being weak, her expression turned to fury. "Hardly!" She yelled. "Super Dino Mode!"

The Ptera Scream ripped through the air as the spikes on her uniform grew into realistic versions of the design they'd just been, and as she held her Ptera Grips straight out, leathery wings formed between her sides and underarms.

She swung her arms up, knocking his arms away and kicking him to the ground. As he rolled backwards and pushed himself to his feet, she leapt over him, flapping her leathery wings and wrapping her feet around his neck.

She then proceeded to drag him back, smashing him into every possible object she could find along the way. After a few feet, she dropped him into a stack of barrels and continued on.

"You'll pay for that!" he hissed, getting to his feet and creating arrows in the air. As she flew back his way, he let loose the projectiles luckily Naruto jumped in playing the flute dagger as a green aura shield protecting them.

Conner and Ethan got up having recovered and drew their Thundermax Lasers, they fired two different colored blasts at the White Ranger, who merely with a flick of his wrist with his Drago Sword and sent arrows at them resulting in a explosion knocking them off their feet.

Naruto stepped in. "I've had enough…you have caused enough pain to my friends… and most importantly to my sensei...that's unforgivable!" He yelled, channeling his inner Dino power. "Super Dino Mode!"

The gold spikes on his uniform grew again to large spike around his shoulder and legs. The Dragon shield had the Dino thunder symbol, Naruto summoned out his Velox Talons.

"Here I come." Naruto said charging at insane speed and slashing the Ranger across the chest multiple times causing sparks to erupt.

He then jumped in mid air with his weapons out and came down hard with another slash sending the White Ranger back.

Growling angrily he got up seeing the Green Ranger stop he send a blast of arrows his way that almost took him off his feet but Naruto with the instincts flipped backwards disappearing in a flash. Once down the evil Ranger readied another blast but felt a shot in the back. He turned slowly glaring as he found the Yellow Ranger pointing the laser directly at him.

"You're a little too persistent, and I think it's about time we tone that down a bit," he muttered, creating the biggest volley of arrows he ever had. "FIRE!"

Naruto appeared as he grabbed Kira bridal style and disappeared in green flash just in time as the arrow projectiles hit the ground causing a big explosion.

They appeared behind the Ranger and Naruto set Kira down. "Thanks." she told him.

"No problem now let's take care of this creep." Naruto said getting in his stance still in his Super Dino mode.

"You read my mind." Kira with her Super Dino Mode stance.

Both Rangers charged at the Evil Ranger as did he and they battled out with Naruto going defence and Kira going offence which made it difficult for the Ranger until Naruto and Kira switched it up as they did the opposite.

Naruto manage to land two slashes and the Ranger tried to attack back but with Kira defending that was not happening. They both had side kicked the evil Ranger far back as he landed on his stomach grunting at the pain.

Getting up quickly the Ranger created and sent dozens of arrows to the two but Naruto played his Dagger flute summoning dozens of shuriken which clashed against the arrows creating a small explosion and smoke.

The White Ranger tried to see through the smoke unfortunately out came the smoke was the Yellow Ranger who glided by and quickly slashed making him stumbled back to where Naruto jumped out the smoke landing two slashes sending the Ranger away.

Kira stood next to Naruto. "You still want some?" He taunted

"Cause there's plenty more where that came from." The Yellow Ranger joined

The Evil Ranger stood up as he had enough. "That's it. it's time I finish you two for good." snarled the Ranger as he lifted his sword.

"Huh?" he stopped as Images of Kira and moments she shared with Trent flashed across his mind.

"Kira?" he said soft but enough for her to hear it causing her to frown. That voice sounded familiar while Naruto start to get suspicious at this.

"I…I…Ah!" Trent and the evil White Gem battled for control, and it sent rivulets of pain through his head. He cursed, holding his head, and it was enough for the other two Rangers to gather.

"Ready?" Conner inquired, itching to beat the crap outta this guy.

"Oh yeah!" Ethan nodded, and together the two shouted "Super Dino Mode!"

Naruto watched as the white spikes grew on the uniforms of both boys, the horns on Ethan's helmet grew bigger and sharper, and a glowing red power circled around Conner.

Both boys ran forward while Naruto joined with them, and launched themselves at the disoriented White Ranger, knocking him to the ground. As he stood up slowly, they tag-teamed, kicking and punching and sending sparks flying from the White Ranger's body until one massive explosion of power went off, sending the injured enemy Ranger to his knees.

They all powered out of Super Dino Mode, watching him. "I'll be back!" he swore, before running off. The boys started after him but Naruto put his arm out stopping them as he knew the enemy was far gone

"We'll be waiting!" Naruto lowly growled with his fists clenched, before he, Ethan and Conner powered down. He turned to see Kira who also power downed. He walked to her as the other two followed.

Naruto asked . "You alright?"

"Yeah i'm alright" Kira nodded as she smiled as she looked at where the Ranger disappear and a frown appeared on her face.

* * *

"Trent? Is that you?" Kira inquired as she slowly walked towards the small lake clearing, a place she often went to write music or clear her head. The guy sitting on the bench looked up, closing his sketchbook as she sat down beside him. "Hey, where'd you go?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just taken off like that," he apologized to her.

"Look, I can't help you if I don't know what's going on." she said in concern.

He sighed, opening his sketchbook to a recent few drawings of the White Ranger.

"Trent," she scoffed. "If you're gonna dream about being a superhero, the White Ranger is not who you wanna be."

"I wish I had a choice!" he exclaimed.

"What are you saying?" she frowned, as fear pounded in her chest. He glanced up from his sketchbook, offering a sad and pain look, before reaching his arm out, revealing the White Dino Gem bracelet on his left wrist.

"You?!" she exclaimed, and as he nodded, her frown turned into a furious glare. "But you almost annihilated me!"

"But I didn't! Look, once I knew it was you—"

She cut him off by standing up quickly, and he reached out to grab her hand and stop her. "Let go of me!" she snapped, wrenching her arm free of his grasp.

 _one minutes earlier_

Naruto wanted to hang out with Kira but the yellow said she was tired after the fight which he couldn't blame her after all that White Ranger is no joke, so deciding if Tori was available which she was they met up and hung out. He was right now taking her to a small lake that he found that was perfect for working on her Water jutsu's.

"Any luck freeing your teacher and finding out that Evil Ranger?" Torrie asked as she recalled him telling her a couple days ago of an appearance of a Evil White Ranger and Tommy being fossilized.

"Nothing yet and we still don't know who this Ranger is but we kicked his sorry ass all over the place today." Naruto remarked with a grin making the former water ninja storm Ranger giggle.

As they were near the lake they heard a conversation.

 _"Trent," she scoffed. "If you're gonna dream about being a superhero, the White Ranger is not who you wanna be."_

"Kira?" Naruto stopped as did Tori and hid behind some trees and checked to see what's going on. When they heard about the White Ranger they're ears perked up.

"Who's that guy?" quietly Tori asked

"Trent, he works or use to work at Hayley's Cyberspace."Naruto answered low

 _"I wish I had a choice!" he exclaimed._

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the tone, something was not right.

 _"What are you saying?" Kira frowned_

The two had saw Trent showing Kira something.

 _"You!?" outloud Kira said,_

Tori eyes went wide at this while Naruto fist clenched making his knuckles pop, he should have known.

 _"But you almost annihilated me!" she shouted in anger_

 _"But I didn't! Look, once I knew it was you—" Trent tried to explain._

 _She cut him off by standing up quickly, and he reached out to grab her hand and stop her. "Let go of me!" she snapped, wrenching her arm free of his grasp._

Naruto was about the step out the tree but Tori saw this and told him to wait and to listen more.

 _"Kira, I couldn't help it!" he told her. "The Gem…it's changed me. I can't take it off or control what I'm doing. You gotta believe me…"_

 _He stepped closer to her, but she shook her head slightly, keeping her distance. "Why should I?"_

 _"Because I would never intentionally hurt anyone, Kira," he sighed, his voice full of sadness and regret. "Especially you."_

Naruto scoffed silently at the last statement.

 _"Okay," she gave in, because the tone of his voice and the pained look on his face struck chords in her heart. "I think I know some people who can help…I'm gonna get Conner, Naruto and Ethan_

 _"Why them?" he asked with a frown._

 _"Well…because…," she trailed off, hoping it was obvious._

 _"Wait a minute, them too?" he asked in surprise_

 _"Hard to believe, but true." she nodded. "Look, I need you to wait here till I come back!" she said_

 _"Okay," he promised, before she ran off. Naruto and Tori hid as Kira ran by them._

Naruto grabbed Tori shoulder and disappeared in a Green flash appearing somewhere around. "Looks like we found our white Ranger." He said.

"But you heard him, he said he wasn't in control, do you think he's telling the truth?" Tori asked him.

Naruto was pondering about this, he's had dealt with people being controlled so many times that he can know if they are lying or not. But with Kira thrown in the situation this makes it more difficult.

"Honestly i'm not sure, never have I heard a Ranger being controlled by their own power, but at the same time there's more to these gems." Naruto looked at his own.

"Personally I think you should help him, but even so you should keep your eye on him too." she suggested as she knows how Naruto feels knowing someone you know turns out to be an evil Ranger take it from her.

Naruto nod "Yeah that's what I was thinking that too, I better head back to the lab. Do want a ride home?"

She shook her head. "I'm alright I can use the walk."

Naruto gave a fox smile "Alright then, Tomorrow here at noon?" he asked her. She nod and walked up to him and did something he did not expect.

She gave a kiss to his cheek.

Naruto did not expect that from her, but it felt...nice, real nice.

He tried to not give a goofy grin but it failed, he soon teleported away before he looked more like an idiot.

Trent sighed, hoping Kira's words were true and that the others would help him. He had a feeling that at least one wouldn't be too pleased to accept and he figured that Naruto would probably never trust him again after that last battle where he'd been so set upon taking Kira out as the White Ranger.

He set to work on another sketch to clear his head, when a net came crashing down over him and he was pulled to his feet by a horde of Tyrannodrones. The bench fell over and his sketches went flying to the ground as he was pulled further away.

"What do you want?" he yelled. "Let go of me!"

The Tyrannodrones flashed away with Trent in a green portal

* * *

-At the Lab-

Naruto came down the stairs and saw Kira talking to the boys telling them about Trent being the Evil Ranger.

"Trent?" Ethan frowned. "Oh, there's no way!"

"What's this about Trent?" Naruto asked pretending to be clueless

"Turns out our so call friend is the White Ranger." grimly said Ethan.

"Nice" Naruto scoffed, coming up to the group. "Pretending to be our friend one minute, and kicking our butts the next! I can't believe I didn't see it sooner!"

"I told you, he can't help it!" Kira protested, frowning at Naruto's newfound hatred for Trent. "The Gem is too powerful."

"Stop defending him!" Naruto snapped, his eye blinked red back to blue, pointing over her shoulder. "Kira, where is in your head? Look at what he did to Sensei!"

She winced at his attitude, before turning to see the fossilized Black Ranger a little ways away. She turned back to her friends, seeing a look of disappointment on Ethan's and Conner face and the anger on Naruto's. Instead she turned to the redhead standing with them. "Hayley?" she inquired. "He needs our help.

"I don't know if there's anything I can do," she sighed. "But I'll try."

The redhead turned towards the staircase, followed by Kira, and the other three Rangers. When Kira threw them a look, Naruto merely scoffed. "What, you think we're not coming along? I've got some stuff I'd like to say to that guy."

"Us too," Conner and Ethan nodded, but Naruto's statement held aggression.

* * *

"He was supposed to wait right here!" Kira exclaimed as they ran up to the lake clearing, spotting the overturned bench. She found the sketchbook and picked it up, examining it.

"There's a surprise," Ethan muttered. "He lied to us again."

Naruto stepped up to the Yellow Ranger. "Kira, I'm telling you; Trent can't be trusted," he stated, and she looked up from the book to the worried and pleading face of the Green Ranger. Indecision was etched on her face.

* * *

"I'm picking up White Ranger signal!" Hayley called, and the four Rangers dispersed around the Ranger Base ran to the computer, watching intently over her shoulder. They saw the White Ranger jump on screen and call forth the Dragozord and StegaZord, jumping into them to form the Dino Stegazord.

"Great, major Megazord action right off the bat," Ethan groaned.

"Well, this might be a good time to use a new Dinozord," Hayley stated.

"Let's do it!" Naruto nodded and he, Ethan and Conner got into formation, an uncertain Kira following them. Conner and Ethan raised their morphers at the ready, Naruto turned his Yellow teammate. "Look, Kira, we've gotta do whatever it takes to stop him…you know that, right? He needs to be stopped, no matter what"

"I know," she sighed.

"Even if you know who's under that suit now?" Naruto inquired, meeting her hazel eyes with his Blue ones.

"I don't like it, but we don't have a choice," Kira nodded, seeing the determination and sympathy that his eyes demonstrated, even if moments ago they'd been filled with anger and frustration. "I'm with you."

"Alright," he stated, He returned to formation, he raised his morpher. "Ready?"

"Ready!" the others nodded.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!"

* * *

The Rangers ran across the open parking lot, rushing towards the Zords Hayley had manually called forth. Spotting their Biozords they jumped into the air quickly forming the Megazord.

Naruto didn't didn't join as he summoned his Dagger "I need Dragonzord power." He played the dagger.

Near the ocean a pair of glowing red eyes travelled through the bubbling water, soon the Dragonzord roarded as it rose out of the deep and whipped its drill tail.

Naruto jumped on a high building playing the dagger as the Dragonzord stood by the megazord

The two zords and the Dino Stegazord faced one another from opposing ends of the street, Hayley sent the Ankylozord to the battle.

"A new Dinozord, huh?" the White Ranger inquired. "I'll add it to my collection."

"I don't think so!" Conner yelled, and both Megazords marched towards the Auxiliary Zord in the middle, rushing to get there first. The Dino Stegazord grabbed the tail, and the Megazord held the head, pulling towards one another.

"Time to use some fire power" Naruto played a note on the flute dagger. the red lights on the Dragonzord chest blinked making beeping noises and out the fingertip were ten rockets that shot at the Stegazord making it let got of the Ankylozord.

As the Zord got out of the way, the Megazords rushed forward to clash with one another. Sparks flew between both Zord formations as hits landed all over.

As his friends steered the Megazord to battle the Dino Stegazord, Naruto grabbed his morpher. "Come on buddy, work with me we can kick major ass." he concentrated

The Ankylozord's eyes flashed and it thundered forward when the Megazord fell to the ground. It raised it's tail and fired off a powerful laser that smashed into the Dino Stegazord, knocking it back a few paces.

"Awesome!" Naruto exclaimed as the Megazord got to its feet. "Alright guys I think our little orange buddy is on our side!"

"Well then, let's see what he can do," Ethan nodded.

"Take it away guys Ankylozord, weapon formation!" Naruto called.

The small orange Zord bounded forward, molding itself into the Megazords formation. It replaced the Triceratop arm, creating a large spear-like arm with a sharp spinning disc at its side.

When the Dino Stegazord fired off lasers at them, Naruto directed the Ankylozord arm to block it, the spinning disc acting like a reflective mirror as the lasers bounced off and were sent back from whence they came, smashing into the Dino Stegazord.

Naruto continued the assault as he played the Dagger making the Dragonzord charge at the Mega Stegazord whipping it's tails striking twice with the drill tip and a kick sending it back.

As it faltered through the explosions and sparks, the Megazord ran forward, spearing it with the Ankylozord arm, then the Tyrannozord arm. "Thundersaurus Megazord! Double Drill Attack!" the team exclaimed

Both the Tyrannozord arm and the Ankylozord arm were thrust into action again, spinning faster and faster as they were smashed against the Dino Stegazord. Electricity sparked between the weapons as they battered their opponent, until one final hit from the Ankylozord arm was all it took to send the Dino Stegazord into the ground.

"Don't think this is over!" the White Ranger vowed as his Megazord broke apart into the two separate pieces and he, along with his Zords, vanished.

* * *

Naruto was at Haley Cyberspace with Tori.

"Thought I might see you two here." Naruto heard and looked to see Ethan and Conner

"I though Kira would be here, where is she?" Naruto asked them.

"At home, she said after the whole fiasco with the White Ranger being Trent-" Conner was cut off as Ethan elbowed him in the ribs and pointed at Tori.

"Tori knows." Naruto answered surprising them.

"How?" Ethan asked.

Naruto and Tori sat on some couches as did the guys across and explained to them about him and Tori accidently listening in between Kira and Trent.

"So what are we going to do?" Ethan asks.

"If we see him we contact each other." Naruto said.

"Then what?" Conner questioned.

"We question him..find out if he's telling the truth."

"And If he's not?" the Red Ranger said.

"The we'll have to be prepared." Solemnly Naruto said

* * *

Kira sighed, watching the family of ducks bob for food in the lake. She held one of Trent's White Ranger drawings in her hands, and stared at it intently, wishing that it could all be a nightmare, just a horrible dream that had never happened.

"I thought I might find you here," a voice said and she turned to see Trent standing there, smiling a little sadly.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" she questioned.

"I did, it's just…it's a long story," he stated, looking down at the drawing she held. "You know it's funny – I always thought it would be cool to be a superhero. But…this isn't how I'd draw myself."

"Look, let us help you," she stated, but he shook his head.

"I don't think the others wanna help me Kira," he sighed. "After what I did… all the pain I cause and put you through, do you honestly think your friends wanna help me?"

"Ethan and Conner do," Kira told him. "Ethan doesn't wanna lose a friend, and Conner wants to make things right."

"And Naruto?" Trent chuckled darkly. "I'm sure he doesn't wanna help. I'm pretty sure he'd rather have me permanently transform into the Evil White Ranger so he can beat the crap outta me for trying to hurt you."

"Don't say that!" Kira scolded.

"It's the truth!" he shouted

"Naruto's not one to never hold a grudge..it might take him some time, but I think he'd be fine with helping you get rid of the White Ranger. I know he would."

"You sure about that?" he inquired, looking her in the eyes.

"I…I…," she stammered. "Maybe he does but…I know that he'll just have to deal with it. I'll talk him out of this hatred, you watch."

"No…I can't," Trent shook his head. "The Gem's already taken over just like he said."

"Who?" she frowned, aware that Naruto hadn't said such a thing yet.

"It doesn't matter. I have to go away. It's not safe to be around me."

"But—"

"Look, I said no!" he yelled, snatching the drawing from her hands and walking off. He tossed the drawing into the water and left, leaving an emotionally hurt and broken Yellow Ranger to watch him go.

Chapter 10 done

* * *

Author summary: What a chapter, lots of drama popping up now, I hope you did enjoy this chapter, thank you for your patient on this story and sticking by it, if you new and enjoyed this please like or favorite, when with this chapter done, I will be going back to my DB super Naruto story working on another chapter then after that I will be back on my Street fighter Naruto crossover, that's all i want to say, thank you everybody for staying with me don't forget to leave comments and please no flame, have a good day everyone this is Naruto4Life1994 peace out


	10. Chapter 11

It's been a while since this story has been updated, I got lots of requests to update it but have been working more on my DB super Naruto crossover, But here is a new chapter for everyone to enjoy

-Warning I do not own Naruto or any of the Power Ranger series-

Dino Thunder: Adventure of the Green Shinobi Dino Ranger

Chapter 11: Leader of the Whack

(In the woods)

With a huge backpack, Trent stumbled through the forest not far from the central part of Reefside, wanting to get out of town as soon as possible. Sweating, panting and struggling to keep hold of his own mind, he brought a GPS out of his pocket.

Staring at it, he shook his head. "I gotta get further away," he stated, looking at the glowing White Dino Gem attached to his left wrist. "It's not safe."

"Hold it there White Ranger!" someone yelled and Trent ducked into the ditch beside a tree, eyes wide and full of fear. He leaned out from behind the tree, looking up onto the hill where he saw Cassidy and Devin standing.

"No, don't worry, Cass, it's just Trent," Devin chuckled.

"Geez," Trent sighed, standing up. "You scared me half to death."

"Whatever, I thought you were the White Ranger!" Cassidy snapped.

"Me?" Trent laughed. "You're kidding; right?"

"No, I didn't actually think you were the White Ranger," Cassidy elaborated. "I thought—"

"LOOK OUT!" Trent shouted, pointing behind them and they ducked as a huge meteor went flying past, its purple trail following it as it crashed nearby, causing a massive explosion. Cassidy and Devin rolled down the hill, landing at Trent's feet as he stared after the meteor. "What the heck was that?"

"A low flying spaceship?" Devin suggested.

"I dunno but whatever it was just landed over there!" Cassidy pointed to the smoke filling out of a crater. "Grab your camera!"

"Wait!" Trent protested, holding them back. "It could be dangerous."

"Danger's my middle name," Cassidy smiled before running off.

"I thought it was Agnes?" Devin frowned while following.

"I'm gonna regret this," Trent sighed, picking up his backpack and following them.

* * *

(Ranger Base)

"The team including Hayley and Kimberly were down in the lab looking over Tommy. Connor was juggling his soccer, Ethan was playing games on his laptop, Kira was strumming her guitar looking a little down.

Seeing this Naruto walked over and sat by her "How're you doing?" he asked, sitting down beside Kira who continued to strummed at her guitar, working on a new song.

"What do you mean?" she retorted, and both knew very well that she knew he was referring to the incident with Trent a few days ago.

"Look, Kira, I'm just concerned is all, I know how you feel with the whole situation going on, trust me. I just don't want to see you get hurt more is all," he stated, she sighed looking up at him.

"Can we not talk about this, please?" she asked. "I'm busy."

The former shinobi sighed and respected her space knowing she was still upset from the truth not that he blamed her. This feels like deja vu all over again when Sasuke left the village leaving a heartbroken Sakura.

The memories of his old home flashed in his head but he shook it away knowing it was not the time, he went to Kimberly and Hayley who was scanning a fossilized Tommy.

"McKnight, on a breakaway!" Conner narrated while going around the other part of the ranger base. Ethan sat at his laptop playing a video game.

"Naruto! One more level and I break my all-time record!" Ethan stated proudly, and Conner looked up over the side of a box, grinning. Aiming, he tossed his little red soccer ball, causing it to hit the ESCAPE key on the laptop, which shut off the game.

Chuckling, he went to retrieve it as Ethan groaned. "Conner!" the computer geek whined. "Now I have to start all over!"

"Sorry," the Red Ranger chuckled, patting Ethan on the back. "Y'know, there's this great new thing called the outdoors. You might wanna check it out."

"Tell you what," Ethan smirked as they walked to a part of the Ranger Base near Kira. "I'll check that out when you check out a library."

Conner grinned, glancing over at the yellow ranger who strummed away on her guitar. "You've got about as much chance of seeing that than seeing Kira at a fashion show,"

"Do you really wanna go there?" Kira looking up from her guitar and glared. Conner gulped, looking back to Ethan who chuckled and patted him on the shoulder before walking off.

"Nice," he shook his head, as he walked found Hayley. "So, any luck of de-fossilizing Dr. O?"

Kimberly shook her head sadly

"Not yet," the redhead sighed. "I just can't find an energy source that can safely break the molecular bonds of the amber."

"Do you think my partner's chakra can break it?" asked Naruto

"I'm not sure if it will be safe, I'll have to look over it and see what I can find," she told him

Suddenly the computer's alarm went off and a tracking program came on screen. The Rangers got up to follow Hayley as she went over and sat down. "That's weird," she stated as a large purple glow appeared amidst a sea of green trees. "The satellite's picking up a strange reading from the forest."

"Let's go take a look," Naruto offered, she nodded as the other three followed him out.

"Be careful, there may be a possibility that Mesogogs goons will show too," Kimberly told them.

They nod and left quickly

* * *

"We're the first on the scene!" Cassidy exclaimed gleefully as she, Devin and Trent arrived at the crater where the meteor had landed. "There it is! Devin, start rolling!"

"Careful," Trent warned, but Cassidy pushed her cameraman forward.

"It's harmless!" she insisted. "Now get a close-up!"

"You sure Cass?" he frowned. "I mean…it's still smoking. Oh…looks good on camera though."

"What do you think it is?" she asked, Trent, crouched at the edge of the crater to examine it, he was forced to hide his wrist in his sleeve when his Dino Gem began to pulse bright white light.

"It's hard to say…," Devin stated.

"Trent?" Kira frowned, and the former Cyberspace busboy looked up to see her approaching, followed closely by Conner, Naruto, and Ethan.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked, standing up.

"I might ask you the same thing," Naruto eyes narrowed. "Haven't seen you around for a while." the Green Ranger took a menacing step forward.

"Yeah we really need to catch up." added a seethed Conner

Kira placed a hand on Naruto's chest to stop him from moving. "Not now, please" she pleaded.

He looked down into her hazel eyes and calmed down, he took a step back "Kira's right," he stated looking at White Ranger. "Might as well check this thing out.

"Um, I don't think I'm supposed to let you do that," a monster gurgled and the group looked over to see a horde of Tyrannodrones and a funny looking creature had just appeared.

"Quick, run!" Cassidy yelled, and she and Devin took off as more Tyrannodrones encircled the group of Rangers. They hid behind a tree, turning to watch what would happen.

"You want me to get this?" he offered, bringing up his camera.

"Hideous mutant creatures?" she scoffed. "Like that's news in this town. Let's get outta here!"

They ran off and were unaware as two purple strands of energy drifted out from the meteor, following them and slipping into their bodies as they buggered off. The Rangers were left in a circle of Tyrannodrones.

"You better choose the right side today, Trent?" Naruto inquired acidly.

"You want my help, or not?" Trent countered.

"If it's all the same, I'll just watch from over here!" the cowardly monster stated as the Tyrannodrones rushed forward. The Rangers dispersed around the pit, taking on a handful of lizard creatures each.

Even in civilian form, the Tyrannodrones were no match for the Rangers, as they knocked back a whole wave of them within minutes.

Naruto gave a combination of punches and a roundhouse kick sending an enemy crashing into a tree, his Dino Gem bracelet beeped, and he turned on the com-link while kicking another enemy away. "Go Hayley."

"I've been analyzing the radiation from that rock and it's really freaky. Get away from it!"

"It's a little late for that!" Kira replied hearing what Hayley said, kicking a monster in the gut and knocking it to the ground. She was close enough to the pit to hear the monster rambling on, the meteor shoots purple energy at the creature turning it aggressive.

It stood up, voice deeper and more menacing than before. "Hey, I wanna piece of the action!" it yelled and rushed towards Naruto who had his back turned while battling the Tyrannodrones.

"Naruto!" Kira called, but it came too late as the monster smashed its thick mace-like arm into the green rangers back. He cried out as he rolled forward, and kept his momentum up to get back to his knees at least despite the pain in his back. She, Conner and Ethan joined him, and the singer placed a hand on his shoulder without noticing it.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Conner stated.

Naruto standing up slowly. "Yeah," the other two nodded and their morphers flashed into place as they raised their wrists.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!" the team morphed into their ranger form

"Attack!" the monster yelled as the morphed Rangers came at him. Tyrannodrones.

While the four Rangers easily fended off a bunch of Tyrannodrones, Trent fought against another few near the meteor, still in civilian form because he knew what would happen if he changed – and there was no way he was going through with that again.

He was so into the fight that he didn't notice as a purple beam shot up from the meteor, passing into his body as he ducked the bunch of a monster. He pushed away another Tyrannodrone before he swayed and began to feel light-headed.

His vision blurred and his eyes widened. "Oh no…," he breathed.

As he grabbed his backpack, the meteor sent four more beams of purple out from it, each one spiriting away and into the body of the three Rangers as they fought but for unknown reason Naruto was unharmed.

The three faltered in fighting a moment, before kicking it up a notch. The monster took a few steps back along with his drones, as the Rangers regrouped. "I'll be back for round two!" it shouted, before disappearing in a flash of green.

"Power Down!" the Rangers yelled changing back into their civilian form.

"Well that was a challenging altercation," Conner stated.

"I was just getting started!" Ethan complained. "I wanted to annihilate that goon!"

"Ew!" Kira exclaimed, looking at her nails. "I got dirt under my nails! That's like, totally disgusting!"

Naruto notices this and raised an eyebrow especially to Kira knowing she would never complain about getting dirty. he looked to find their other guess but. "Where'd Trent go?" He frowned looking around. Suddenly their Dino Gem bracelets went off and Hayley told them to go back to base as she had info on the space rock.

"Space Rock?" they questioned

* * *

(Back at the base)

"It's actually a meteor fragment," Hayley told them as the image onscreen depicted the rock they'd been sent to investigate.

"Fascinating," Conner grinned and Hayley's face twisted in confusion as she watched him walk off, thinking aloud. "It must have broken off during some sort of galactic collision."

He paused, seeing the confused looks the others were giving him as well. "What?"

"I think that meteor may have caused you guys some effects," Kimberly said worriedly. "D'you feel okay?"

"Actually I feel just fine, what about you three?" Naruto asked

Ethan ignored him, staring at his arms as he flexed them, Kira grimaced. "I for one am going home," the Yellow Ranger stated. "If I don't swab my cuticles in an aloe bath, my nails will never grow back."

"I gotta hit the gym," Ethan added. "Gonna work on my pecs."

"I wanna get home to watch that great documentary on the pyramids," Conner put in. "It looks quite fascinating."

The others nodded and together they left. Hayley, Kimberly, and Naruto watched them go, worry etched onto their features. "Uh-oh." the girls both said.

"Not good, dattebayo." Naruto said.

* * *

-The next day at the park-

Naruto had gone to the park after getting a text from Tori about hanging out today, he wanted to decline due to his team acting strange yesterday but he knew Hayley can find out what's wrong with them, He saw the former ninja ranger arriving and gave a wave. "Good thing I'm not late." he joked making her smile.

"Well I would have come sooner but Dustin and Shane wanted to talk." she rolled her eyes.

They began to walk around. "Let me guess, being overprotective?" he laughed making her slap his arm.

"Shut up." she laughed with him.

"Well at least they care about you, that's the kind of people you want to have around, your lucky you have them as teammates," Naruto said.

She nods agreeing with him. "Yeah, I am." "So how's it been going on with the white ranger?"

"Well we manage to actually push him back, Kira though is still down about it being Trent and wants to help him," he said with a little scowl expression which didn't go unnoticed.

"I understand how she feels, I went through the same situation before, I'm not saying to help him but you should try while being cautious at the same time," Tori advised.

Naruto had thought about it, he knew in this kind of situation there was no time for jealousy or any childish act. But just like Tori said he should be cautious. "Yeah your right, thanks Tori-chan." He gave his trademark fox grin which she found very cute. "Hopefully their back to normal," he added.

She looked at him with a confused look. He began to explain about the space rock that his team found with the encounter of Trent and Mesogogs new creature, the side effects that his teammate have.

"Why aren't you feeling the affects?" she asked.

"I think it may have something to do with my partner's chakra fighting it back." Naruto shrugged as he guessed

"If you manage to get a piece of the meteor. let me know, I can have Cam take a look at it and maybe he can find something," she told him.

"Good idea," Naruto said having met Cam before who was the technology genius for the ninja storm rangers. His Dino bracelet beeped making the two stop.

he took it. "Go."

"Naruto sorry if I'm interrupting you but can you meet me at the base?" Hayley asked He looked up at Tori who gave a small smile and mouthed go. "Yeah I'll be there," he said and signed off.

"Well you should get going," she told him.

"Yeah...Hey, what you doing tonight?" he asked her.

"Nothing why?" she asked

Naruto tried not to choke up and took a breath. "Well, I was thinking when this is over...do you want to see a movie?"

The water Rangers eyes widen at the question. Was he asking her out on a date...No maybe just as friends..yeah that was it...Maybe?

She smiled at him. "That sounds great."

The former shinobi was shocked at the answer that was given. "G-great then, I'll pick you up around eight."

"Sound like a plan," she said and came closer to him. The two looked each other in the eyes, both thinking of one word _'Beautiful'_

Before Naruto asked something a pair of lips smashed into his making him eye wide, he didn't know what to do.

A few seconds passed and Tori broke from it, she had a dreamy expression that lasted only a second when she realized what she did, blushing a deep red she ran off.

"Tori wait!" Naruto called to stop her but she was gone, he sighed and brushed his hair back. He had to get back to the base and think about this later and hopefully have a chance to talk to her.

* * *

(Ranger Base)

Hayley and Naruto went down to the Ranger Base and saw Ethan who now decked out in sweats, and lifting weights. "Sup you two?" he grinned.

"Ethan, are you sure you feel okay?" she asked.

"Yeah what's the occasion?" Naruto questioned.

"Nothing special just pumped up and ready to rock!" he shouted happily, just as Conner came in looking…like a complete studious college boy?

His redshirt was buttoned up for once, and he was wearing a suit jacket over it? As well as black dress pants and shoes. This…this just wasn't right In Naruto's eyes

"Good morning, all," he greeted, walking up. "The weather is particularly pleasant today. Excessively low humidity."

"Whatever bro," Ethan chuckled. "How to my arms look? Am I ripped or what?"

Everyone heard steps and turned to see Kira walking down the steps with a multitude of shopping bags around either wrist. Her hair was in a neat ponytail and her bangs were kept out her face with a yellow headband. Also, she wore a spaghetti strap yellow summer dress and high heels.

"Good morning, Kira," Naruto said who was surprised of what she was wearing, he knew that Kira was not a dress girl but she did look cute

"Hello!" she grinned, coming over through a girly walk. "Sorry I'm late; there was a sale and I just couldn't, well, you understand."

"Hey," Ethan spoke up, still lifting weights. "You guys think I'm ready for the Iron Man competition?"

"Ok, I think there were definitely side effects from that meteor," Hayley realized, shaking her head. "We need to destroy that rock and get you guys back to normal."

"Yeah the sooner the better," Naruto adds

"Huh?" Ethan frowned, lost at what was going on.

"Side effects," Conner's interest peaked. "I find that highly improbable."

"Yeah, I feel like I could kick Mesogog's butt myself," Ethan nodded.

"Trust me guys, this isn't you," Naruto said. "Well except that last thing about kicking Mesogogs ass." a smack to the back of his head by Hayley reminding him of his language

Suddenly the computer alarm went off and the image of the monster from earlier appeared onscreen as it sent small lasers blasts through the streets. "Look who's back." Hayley walked over to the computer typing in a few things.

The others exchanged glances, before dropping books, weights and shopping bags onto the floor and standing in formation.

"Ready?" Naruto asked.

"Ready!" Ethan, Conner, Kira agreed, after the latter had made sure her headband was on properly.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!"

* * *

The Rangers arrived just as the monster went about blowing up a flowerpot.

"Let's devise a strategy of attack," Conner suggested.

"I've got a strategy," Ethan cracked his knuckles. "We crush him!"

"The lines on my suit are so completely wrong!" Kira whined, looking her uniform over. "Why doesn't anyone make superhero costumes for petite?"

Naruto groaned. "Focus guys."

"Colorful annoyances!" the monster yelled, turning to face them. "Prepare to be destroyed!"

"Uh, how many times have we heard that?" Kira scoffed, annoyed, and the next thing out of her mouth was a girlish scream as lasers shot at the Red Ranger but Naruto knocked him out the way and blocked the lasers with his dragon sword.

"Thanks Naruto!" Conner, before looking up at Kira. He put out a hand because normally they helped each other up. "Kira, a hand?"

"I know just know I'm going to have the worst helmet hair after this!" she groaned. She looked at Naruto and gave a dreamy sigh. "You're my hero."

From inside the helmet, Naruto face turned red which distracted him for a second as the monster fired at them again this time knocking them down.

"You're no match for me silly suckers!" the monster cackled. "Later, losers!" And with a flash of green the monster was gone.

"I told you we should've thought this out!" Conner complained as they got up.

"My business – you go big, or you go home," Ethan challenged walking up to him.

"Guys come on we got bigger things to handle." Naruto held his arm out between the two.

"Well, I say we go to the mall," Kira stated and all three stalked off in different directions.

"Guys wait!" he called out but was ignored, an irritated sigh escaped from him. "Now what am I going to do?"

* * *

(Back in the Ranger base)

Kimberly was behind Hayley who was typing some stuff while researching over Naruto's chakra energy, the results showed and this brought a smile to her. "This could be what we need to free Tommy."

"What is it?" Kimberly asked.

They heard the secret entrance open and saw Naruto walking in, alone?

"Where the others?" the pink ranger asked.

He sighed. "They all stalked off to who knows where, Honestly this is getting frustrating...Now I know how my old sensei felt when he took my team."

"Well, I have good news." The redhead said.

He raised an eyebrow. "I may have found out why the guys are acting strange... and way to free Tommy," she spoke

His eyes widen "What is it and How?" he asked.

She turned back typing and bring up some images, "The meteor fragment must have caused the other to frees their inner self. That's why they've been acting strangely."

"And freeing sensei?" he asked, Kimberly listened.

"I had looked closely at the chakra sample you gave me. but unfortunately it may do harm to Tommy, luckily I tested a mixture of it with the energy from the Meteor and It would be safe enough to break him free If we can acquire a piece of it."

"That's awesome, I'll contact the others," Naruto said and called for his team.

* * *

( Hayley Cyberspace)

Conner nearly tripped over a barstool as he walked up to the counter at Cyberspace, nose in his books. He frowned, looking up to see a dressed-up Devin Del Valle onstage with disco lights and music, dancing away as a crowd of girls (a nerdy Cassidy included) swarmed at the edge of the stage.

A little ways away, Ethan was doing a series of arduous push-ups, his trusty weights close-by.

And the doors swung open as Kira – still wearing her spaghetti strap summer dress and high heels – came in, more and more shopping bags in hand.

Before any of these three could move, their Dino Gem bracelets went off. Kira rolled her eyes, stalking out, Ethan growled and got to his feet, bringing his weights with him and Conner slammed his books shut, groaning as they left.

* * *

"Hey guys," Naruto greeted them.

"What now?" Ethan snapped. "I was having a super intense workout!"

"And I was right in the middle of a very compelling biography!" Conner added.

"And I was getting more fabulous clothes for my totally, like, boring and disgustingly punk wardrobe!" Kira whined, swishing her shopping bags to add emphasis.

"I've found something," Hayley stated, ignoring their whining.

"Is this gonna involve dirt?" Kira inquired, grimacing. "Cause if it does, I'm gonna have to say: nuh-uh."

"Sorry If were interrupted your busy day," Naruto snapped, having enough with their whining. "But Hayley just thought you might like to know she may have found a way to un-fossilize sensei."

"Really?" all the teens were wide-eyed.

Hayley explained her theory just as she told Naruto.

"Of course! If you could harness its power with the combination of Naruto's energy you could safely free Doctor Oliver from the inside-out!" Conner smiled, before pushing up his glasses. "Although, I do take offense at being called weird."

"Sorry," Hayley apologized. "You're not being weird…it's just that the rock is allowing you to show a side of yourself that you don't usually show."

"A recessive personality trait!" Conner exclaimed in awe.

"You could say that," Hayley nodded. "Like Conner; there's a part of you that's intelligent, studies. Ethan; there's a part of you that's athletic, even competitive. Kira; a part of you is girly, and loves fashion."

"And the reason I'm not affected by it is because of my chakra," Naruto added

"So that's why Trent helped us!" Kira smiled proudly. "There's still a part of him that's really good!"

He wanted to scoff but he held his tongue remembering Tori's advice.

"I still don't get anything of this." Ethan still looking confused

"You don't have to," Kimberly stated. "For now just pull it together as a team just like Naruto said before. Trust him."

"That sounds logical," Conner nodded.

"Alright, here's what we need you to do—" Naruto was cut off by the computer's alarm

"Oh, again?" Hayley groaned, referring to the monster onscreen. "That's your cue."

Three of the Rangers nodded and dropped bags, or books or weights, standing in formation, Naruto took position

"Ready?" Naruto asked the other three.

"Ready!" they nodded. "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!"

* * *

The monster blasted through the streets making Civilians run and panic

It was enjoying the sight of destruction until it was interrupted by multiple laser green shuriken that struck its back and fell, he got up. "You again," it growled seeing the rangers

"Thundermax Saber!" Conner yelled and leaped up to the creature and knocked it back a few feet when he slashed. "Most excellent!"

"I've got something for you too!" Ethan called.

"Hell-oo!" Kira snapped. "Leave some for me!"

The two leaped forward using Conner's shoulders as leverage as they kicked off landing two sets of powerful kicks at the monster's head pushing him back. Naruto with this Velox talons came down with an ax kick slashing the monster with his talons sending it crashing.

"All together now!" he said, the four aimed their lasers blasting away. the creature retaliated with its own laser shots, thankfully Naruto stepped in front and played the dragon dagger creating a shield which re-directed the attack back knocking it off its feet

"Let's do it, guys!" Naruto exclaimed. "Super Dino Mode!" they all cried together, and power rushed to the surface as their suits changed to reflect the inner Dino.

"Uh-oh," was all the monster could say before he was assaulted by a series of punches, kicks, and slashes, much more powerful than before. He fell backward after the final volley of attacks, the Rangers stepped back, calling forth their weapons.

"Let's finish this team," Naruto said.

"Right!" they exclaimed.

They formed the Z rex blaster and took aim. "Z-Rex Blaster"

"Ready." Conner

"Aim." Kira

"Fire." Ethan

They shot at the monster which hit on target and exploded into chunky pieces.

"Now that's teamwork," Naruto said.

"I think we did spectacular." Conner agreed

"We rock!" Ethan yelled.

"So fabulous!" Kira smiled.

It didn't take long for their cheers to die out as a dark rain cloud appeared overhead, drowning the remains of the monster in purple acid that made it reform and grow to huge building size.

"It's Zord time!" Naruto stated into his morpher. The sound of the Brachiozord stomping down the street towards them and released their zords who rushed towards them, They jumped up into their Zords as it formed into the thundersaurus Megazord

"Time to use the new toy again," Naruto stated, pressing a button on his part of the control systems. "Ankylozord!"

The orange Zord came out of the Brachiozord's top part in order to replace the Raptorzord arm. The aggressive monster fired lasers at them but Naruto swung the Ankylozord arm in that direction, using the spinning disc part of the arm as a shield and sending the lasers right back.

"That did it!" Ethan nodded, watching as a smoking monster began running off. They followed when it tried to get away but soon the monster was trapped between the Dino Stegazord, and what it had called the 'stupid Megazord'.

"Going somewhere?" Trent appeared.

"It's Trent!" Kira exclaimed happily. "He came to help us!"

Naruto eyes narrowed, what was he doing?

The Dino Stegazord blasted its sword forward, and it smashed into the middle of the monster, causing a massive explosion of sparks. Cursing, it fell to the ground struggling to get up.

Using the Double Drill, the attack had connected and in a huge explosion that passed between the two on-looking Zord formations, the monster was blown to pieces.

"I'm outta here," Trent stated, turning his Dino Stegazord away and walking off.

"Trent!" Kira called from inside the Megazord, but she was left ignored as he disappeared..

* * *

"Okay, guys, lasers at full power!" Naruto called as he and the other three rode their Raptor Cycles towards the meteor rock. "Fire!" he shouted, four different colored blasts hurtled towards the space rock, exploding it into tiny pieces as they parked the Cycles.

"Power down!" Naruto said. Not paying attention as purple lights drifted away from his friend's civilian forms, the four rushed over to the pit to find the rock lying in various pieces.

"Think this will work?" Kira inquired as Ethan picked up the nearest one.

"The components should still have a residual power to help Naruto's chakra safely free Dr. O," Ethan nodded, holding a slightly glowing purple rock.

"How do you know this stuff?" Conner frowned.

"It's called education?" Ethan retorted, chuckling.

"Okay, that was kinda brutal," the Red Ranger rolled his eyes before they widen. "Hey, You sound like the old Ethan!"

"Hey, I do!" Ethan grinned happily.

"Thank Kami." chuckled Naruto

"Thank god," Kira muttered. "One more minute at a shopping mall and…ugh."

"I'll admit you do look cute in a dress." Naruto gave a grin making the yellow ranger blush and shot a small glare. "let's get that space rock back to Hayley and hopefully this will work." he told them. When they turned to leave Naruto had quietly picked up a piece of the meteor and put it in his jacket.

* * *

(Ranger Base)

"I assume you're feeling back to normal?" Hayley tested as she saw the Rangers walk in, Kimberly was sitting in a chair.

Ethan had found himself a sweater, Conner had ditched the suit jacket and unbuttoned most of the red dress shirt, Kira was pulling uncomfortably at her dress.

"Thank goodness," Ethan nodded.

"I heard that," Conner said.

"Hey If the meteor made Trent good today, couldn't we use it to reverse the effects of the Dino Gem?" The Yellow ranger asked

Naruto stayed quiet. Hayley walked over to a machine. "We could," she nodded, inserting the meteor piece into a part of the machine. "But let's try this first."

"C'mon, Hayley!" he encouraged as they walked over to see her press a bunch of buttons. This caused the machine to power up, and in no time a blast of reddish purple energy shot out of the end, hitting the amber Tommy was frozen in.

They watched in awe, Naruto was supporting his surrogate big sister, the amber melted away but the beam stopped when the machine sparked and nearly blew apart. Kira reached over, lifting the meteor box out. "The rock, it's fried!"

"Yeah, but look!" Naruto cried, pointing towards the formerly fossilized Black Ranger, who was now free to move around.

Kim rushed to her husband and slammed into a hug as she cried into his chest. Tommy rubbed his wife's back trying to comfort her, "I'm back beautiful."

The Rangers and Hayley smiled at the scene. A minute passed and their mentor greeted them. "What's up guy." They rushed to him and were commenting on how glad they were to have him back.

"Good job all of you, especially you Naruto" Tommy stated. Making the shinobi chuckle and scratch the back of his head

"Power down!"

Nothing happened.

"Tommy?" Kimberly asked

"I said, power down!" he cried, as the others frowned.

Still, nothing happened.

"I think we might have a problem," he looked up, and the other Rangers turned to look at Hayley, who was just as confused as they were.

"Big Problem Dattebayo," Naruto said.

-Mesogos lab-

Both Zeltra and Elsa were on their knees in pain before Mesogog who shot an orange color beam. "You two have been tasting my patients long enough."

Once he had stopped his two minions had slowly stood up, Elsa spoke. "My lord please hear me out, I might have found a way to destroy the rangers and capture our white friend."

Mesogog has heard this many times, but... "Proceed."

She went over to the controls and brought up a video of Naruto who was angry at the time when Doctor Oliver was thought to be destroyed and slightly released some of Kurama's chakra.

"What is that?" The mutant Dinosaur questioned.

"I'm not sure my lord, But whatever it is It gave off a strong feeling of rage and hatred...and death, something that a ranger never possessed ...If I can somehow acquire a DNA sample, then I may able to recreate this power or duplicate it into one of our own creations." she explained.

"He also posses the ability to manipulate energy and create clones of himself." Zeltrax informed

Mesogog continued to watch the video again and paused it, showing Naruto's slit eyes.

"Interesting...It seems we have a Ranger to hunt." he gave a menacing look.

End of chapter 11

Author note: Wow what a chapter, don't you think, bet you didn't see that kiss coming, Naruto helping Trent or Will he?, Mesogog interested in Naruto?, I plan to add some of my ideas, I been thinking of making an evil ranger like the evil white ranger clone but this has Kurama's tainted chakra, what do you think. Yes it still will be a NarutoXToriXKira pair so don't worry, that's all for today hope you enjoyed this chapter, If you like and want to know more updates on this story remember to like or follow, leave reviews please no flames, have a good day everyone, this is Naruto4life994, peace out.


	11. Chapter 12

_I was going to do another chapter for my DB Naruto crossover but decided to update this more, a lot has happened in the last chapter, check it out if you haven't read it yet, I'm going to be adding some scenes of my ideas in this story, so a heads up, enjoy the story_

 _-Warning I do not own Naruto or Power Ranger-_

Chapter 12: Burning at Both Ends.

"I don't understand sensei, what's going on Sensei?" asked the blonde spiky haired shinobi

"I may have a theory," he sighed, stepping up to the group. "When Trent froze me in that amber, somehow my Dino Gem and my morpher must have remolecularised."

"Meaning?" Naruto was lost on the last part

"He's stuck," Hayley replied, before walking past Dr. O towards the computer.

"How do you always get into situations like this Tommy?" questioned Kimberly. Making the students snickered

"Sorry honey." Tommy rubbed the back of his helmet

"Speaking of Trent…" Hayley said getting their attention to the view screen clicked into life; depicting a scene of the Dino Stegazord stomping through the city as people below screamed and ran for their lives.

"And just when we thought we could get a break" Naruto eyes narrowed at the monitor

"It's what we signed up for, right buddy?" smirked Ethan patting his back

"Go," Tommy stated. "I'll see what we can figure out here."

Naruto nod while the others knew what to do. "DINO THUNDER POWER UP!" they all shouted and morphed.

* * *

"That's right, you better run!" the White Ranger yelled as lasers shot out from his Zords, blasting on the street.

"Fire all together!" Naruto ordered and while riding their Raptor Riders they fired off their lasers, hitting the Dino Stegazord in the chest a few times. They skidded to a stop and looked up. "Trent, That's enough!" Naruto shouted

"I'm just getting started!" their opponent laughed maniacally.

"If that's how you want to play, then we'll play, it's Zord time!" Naruto stated, and the Brachiozord came stomping by in response, dropping off the four Zords who quickly rushed together as did the Rangers, they called upon the Parasaurzord to replace the Tyrannozord arm.

"Make your move," the White Ranger stated.

"Now what's he up to?" Ethan frowned.

"I don't know but we have to stop him!" Kira replied, despite the slight ache in her heart.

"Get ready guys." Naruto told his team

Trent used his Drago Sword to draw a chain. "I hate to do this to you," he chuckled. "Nothing personal."

The chain shows out of the Dino Stegazord and wrapped around the Megazord, immobilizing them as the struggled to break free.

"We need Dinozord help!" Conner stated, pressing a button on his control panel. "Cephalazord!"

"Ankylozord!" Ethan joined in, both Zords came bounding towards them from different areas of the city, where they'd been hiding out.

"Perfect," the White Ranger grinned, drawing two circles of light with his weapon. "Containment fields, online!"

The two balls of light rushed out to surround the Cephalazord and the Ankylozord, and quickly turned into barrels that trapped the two Auxiliary Zords.

"The Hell?" Ethan frowned, watching as the Zords struggled within the barrels, only their heads sticking out at the top.

"Our Dinozords!" Naruto called. "Let them go you bastard!"

"Sorry, not going to happen," the White Ranger cackled.

"Trent, you've got to stop this!" Kira pleaded. "You're out of control!"

"Looks more like I'm in control," he grinned before the Megazord was blasted with an odd pink light that knocked it off balance. Inside the cockpit, the four Rangers fell against their controls, and by the time they looked up, the Dino Stegazord had disappeared – and the two Zords.

* * *

"What's the situation, Hayley?" Tommy with Kimberly asked as the Rangers grouped around her computer.

"It's no good," she sighed, typing as she shook her head. "He's got them in a force field."

"It's not Trent's fault, the gem is making him this way!" Kira protested.

"That doesn't matter anymore, from the way I see it we have to put him out before he does something really ugly and unforgivable." Naruto said

"The meteor thing was proof that there's still a part of him that's good." Kira pointed out

"What if, what if that was just some act, how do we know the meteor did turned him good at the time? even though he helped us he didn't stick around, I'm not taking that chance." he argued.

"Why are you being such a jerk?!" she yelled, stomping her foot on the ground as her fists clenched and her eyes narrowed.

"Because, you keep putting yourself out there and getting hurt more and more every time, even if you try to hide it I can still see it! I'm sick and tired of watching you get hurt because this guy, I almost lost an old teammate to a former comrade to a situation like this before and I refuse to let that happen again!" he shouted.

Kira flinched at this. Naruto was not no ordinary from what she remembered about his stories and fight against Sasuke, truth be told she has been pushing him away without realizing it and that wasn't fair to him, not when he had time and time again saved her.

"Slow down you two," Kimberly interjected, stepping between them. "Remember Tommy was in Trent's shoes once, if it wasn't for me and my friends he wouldn't be here today." Hayley nod

"Kim is right, they never gave up on me and I'm thankful for that." Tommy said.

"Okay, so we don't give up yet, what do we do?" Ethan asked.

"Go back to school, keep a low profile," Tommy told them. "Hayley, Kim or I will let you know if anything changes."

They nodded, and slowly walked out.

* * *

-a couple days later-

Naruto was in the training room practicing his martial art, any time soon Trent would start attacking, he still was feeling frustrated at the capture of the two Dinozords, but he plans to get them back. He stopped a mid-way kick when his phone went off indicating a text. grabbing a towel, he wiped the sweat from his face and grabbed a bottle of water downing it quick.

He checked his phone and got a message from Tori about the meteor and to meet her at the wind academy.

Few weeks back he got a chance to meet her sensei who permitted Tori to show him the academy after hearing about his shinobi past, this led to him teaching part time at the ninja academy.

This was too a perfect time to talk to Tori since he hadn't really talk to her when he handed her the object. He ran into his room and slipped on a pair of black shorts, shoes and a green sleeveless shirt.

Going down to the lab he saw the girls working on something while Tommy was on the computer. "Hey sensei, I'm going to borrow your jeep, Tori said she needs my help at the ninja academy."

"Aren't you supposed to be at school." Sternly questioned Kimberly with her arms crossed. Tommy didn't say anything while Hayley tried to keep a straight face but was having a hard time.

"Uh, well I sent a shadow clone instead, since I wanted to train." Naruto admitted.

She gave him the glare making him sweat. "Your lucky that Tommy can excuse you but don't make this a habit." warning him

"S-Sure Sis." Naruto promised and looked at Tommy

"That's fine Naruto, I'll inform you of any changes but please be at school next time." Said Tommy. Naruto nod and left.

* * *

Once arriving at the secret entrance at the waterfall, he saw Tori in her ninja gear water walking. grinning at this he got an idea, he jumped quietly on the water and silently sneaked up, before he had the chance to scare her when he touched her shoulder he was quickly flipped over onto his back.

"Nice try." She smirked and helped him back to his feet.

Naruto heard Kurama laughing his ass off. **'She dropped you ass quick'**

Ignoring his partners words, he gave a sheepishly laugh. "Guess my stealth needs some work."

"To be honest I felt your signature as soon as you stepped on the water, I actually discovered this a few days ago and have been practicing it with the guys" she said.

"Oh, tell me more." He grinned as the two walked to the academy.

-ninja storm base-

Naruto was laughing hard when Tori told him the story of her ability and what happen to Dustin and Shane. "Oh man I bet they didn't see that coming."

"Well that'll teach them a lesson." She smirked.

The two had walked down the stairs to see Cam on a computer while the fragment piece from the meteor was in a tube hooked to some wires.

The green samurai ranger heard the two. "Good you two are here, I made have found something more about this meteor than I thought."

"What did you find out?" Naruto asked.

"First let me see your Dino gem." He asked. The Dino Ranger was taken back by the request, but he trusted Cam and took out the gem handing it over.

Cam went over to a device and put the gem inside where it got scanned and started to process the results, a minute later it showed on the screen which he looked at.

"Just as I figured, it seems this meteor has the same kind of reading just as you Dino gem, but the problem is that has the opposite effect."

"Meaning what Cam?" asked Tori

"If I were to let's say use it in a fight against Naruto, his Dino form would be slightly vulnerable leaving him exposed." Explained the samurai ranger.

Naruto eyes were wide, this is what he needs to take down Trent, but hopefully this won't kill him. He thought back to Kira thinking about their talk from yesterday at school.

(Flashback)

Naruto walked outside to find a place to sit, finding a table he sat down with his food which was a Burger and fries, before he picked his food, he heard someone sit down and looked up to see Kira.

He didn't say anything and just went to add ketchup to his fries, a minute had pass and neither of the two spoke, the quietness started to become awkward.

"Naruto."

"Kira"

Both paused and Naruto gave a sheepish chuckle. "Sorry, you go first." He said.

The yellow ranger replied with a small smile. "Naruto…I'm sorry...I've realized I been pushing you away because of…Trent, I have been acting as the weak link lately-

"Stop" He said sternly cutting her off. "You're not the weak link, you're a great ranger, remember you saved the team from that aged monster." He reminded her. "Not to mention your being taught by the first female Ranger."

Kira started to feel a lot better, even through the current problem with Trent, Naruto always somehow knows how to cheer her up.

"I'm sorry too…If I been acting like a jerk." He apologized.

Shaking her head. "Don't, even though you sounded harsh you were just looking out for me." She said not realize her hand of top of his.

Naruto smiled, happy to know she wasn't angry at him. Noticing her hand over his own, his cheeks blushed a little, giving a slight nudge to the yellow Ranger who too notice and quickly pulled her hand back and blushed. "Sorry."

A few seconds past with no word exchange between the too, Naruto broke the silent "It's alright, now let's enjoy our lunch."

(end flashback)

 _'I wonder whats she is doing now.'_ He wonders

* * *

Later that day, Kira walked through an open area of concrete, surrounded by buildings, somewhere in the city. The fingers of her right hand tapped at the side of her thigh with a beat from a song she was working on.

Suddenly, Trent appeared out of the wall in front of her, where he'd been using his chameleon powers to hide. Kira jumped back, startled.

"You know, you shouldn't walk to school alone," he stated, taking a step towards her. "You never know who you might run into."

"Trent?" her eyes flashed with slight hope but remembering Naruto's words she kept her guard up. "How, how did you do that?"

"You didn't think you were the only one with Dino Gem powers, did you?" he taunted, and her face fell as she recognized the evil and malicious tone of the White Ranger, not of the Trent she knew and cared for.

"I don't what you want but I don't want to fight you," she told him as calmly as possible, but a slight tremble in her voice betrayed her. He smirked.

"Well, that makes one of us," he chuckled, bringing his morpher up. "White Ranger, Dino Power!"

He morphed into the White Ranger, before chuckling darkly. "Bring it on."

She hesitated but memories of her being protected by Naruto flashed through her mind, she gave a harden look. "If that's how it has to be." she raised her morpher. "Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

Once she was morphed, he rushed forward, and the pair exchanged a series of kicks and punches, you would think Kira wouldn't be into it but on the contrary she was giving it all with a series of punches and then a front kick that Trent blocked and ducked under a punch but didn't expect a backfist which he barley avoided. They grabbed one another's arms, locking in a fight.

"Not bad, looks like you learned some new moves," Trent taunted

"Trent, it doesn't have to be this way!" she pleaded. "Why won't you let us help you?"

"I don't need anyone's help," he spat. "Least of all yours, especially Naruto, who I'll take pleasure of destroying."

The yellows Rangers felt really hurt but it changes to fury once he mentioned Naruto

"Don't you dare hurt him," she glared, trying to keep from trembling in the flurry of anger that was assaulting. "I don't care if you hurt me but leave him out of this!"

Eventually, she landed a blow with a kick to the face knocking him away, rolling away Trent got to his feet first drawing his Drago Sword. Kira followed up drawing her Petra Grips, and they charged against each other again.

Exchanging blows, sparks flew everywhere, until they broke apart yet again, and then leapt into the air, flying towards one another.

"Ptera Grips!"

"Drago Sword!"

Smashing into one another in mid-air, sparks flew again, but both managed to land on their feet moments later, before the White Ranger quickly drew his laser gun, just as Kira found her Thundermax Laser.

"Fire!" he bellowed, and before she knew it, pain racked her body and she fell to the ground, crying out. He too, fell to the ground, because she'd managed to get a shot in. As both Rangers lay still on the ground, a flash of green on the side drew their attention.

"Perfect timing!" Insectolite grinned as it and Zeltrax stepped up to their pair. "Should I infect them both?"

"No, do as we've been instructed," Zeltrax snapped. "Just the White one."

Kira looked up, straining against her pain as she looked towards the White Ranger. Insectolite stepped up over to him, shooting a bright orange beam of light that caused him to de-morph and groan loudly.

"What did you do?" Kira cried. They noticed her and exchanged glances before warping out in a flash of purple. She powered down, pushed herself to her feet and hurried over to the fallen White Ranger, worry etched in her voice. "Trent, are you okay?"

"Better than okay," he stated, managing to push himself into a sitting position. "I'm me."

Kira gasped, looking down at him, the guys will be happy to hear this and hopefully Naruto

* * *

Ethan, Conner and Naruto walked through the Reefside High School parking lot, having just gotten out of Conner's Mustang. They walked towards the sidewalk when Principal Randall caught up to them.

"Hey, you two!" she exclaimed. "I got an e-mail from that science teacher of yours. He's claiming to be too sick to work."

"Well, now that you mention it, he really didn't seem himself last time I saw him," Naruto lied brilliantly, and the other two were amazed at the ease it took him. "I'm sure Doctor Oliver will return as soon as he's feeling better. And in the meantime, I'm sure he wouldn't want you to worry about it."

"Yeah, w-well, I better not find out he's faking it," she stammered, before composing herself. "Or he can kiss his job good-bye."

With that, she stalked off and Naruto's fake smile fell. "A model of warmth and sympathy, that one," he muttered.

"I hear you on that." Agreed Conner

Ethan tapped them both on the shoulder, and they followed his gaze to find Kira on the stands by the soccer pitch, waving them over.

"What's she doing there?" Naruto's clone frowned. They walked off to find the Yellow Ranger. "What's up?"

"It's Trent," she stated, and his eyes narrowed.

"What now?" he muttered.

"You've got to see this. He's reformed." She informed and led them to a lower spot in the bleachers were Trent sat, staring downwards.

Naruto eyes slightly narrowed. Something didn't feel right at all.

"Trent, are you in there?" asked Ethan

"Hey," he smiled, standing up. "It's really me."

"One of Mesogog's monster attacks backfired," Kira stated.

"I think it released the Dino Gem's hold," Trent added.

"That doesn't make a whole lot of sense," Naruto frowned, he may not be a genius but even he knew this sounded off

"Guys, look," Trent sighed. "I'm really sorry for everything I've done to you. You got to believe it wasn't me. The Gem…it just took control…I couldn't do anything against it.

Ethan and Conner looked unsure, but Naruto silently had his guard up.

If there's anything I can do to make it up to you." He offered.

"How about returning our Zords, for starters?" Conner suggested.

"Right, well Meet me in the warehouse district this afternoon. I'll give you back your Zords, and I might have a little peace offering as well."

"We'll be there." Kira told him.

"Great, I'll see you then." With that he left.

"Somethings not right." Naruto said to the other.

"What do you mean? Trent just said he's back to normal, he's going to give us back the Zords." Kira told him

"But that still doesn't make sense, even for Mesogog's goons to backfire, somethings wrong" Clone Naruto said. He took out a kunai from his pocket and stabbed himself which freaked out the others until it vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Did Naruto just send a clone to ditch school.…man that is so unfair." Complained Conner.

"Where is he then?" she asked them. Ethan tried his best to act confused but failed miserably and felt a pair of eyes burning through him and knew it was from his Yellow Ranger companion "Ethan, where is he?" she questioned sternly.

The Blue Ranger sighed and knew Naruto was going to get him back.

(With Naruto and Tori)

Naruto and Tori were currently walking out the secret entrance. "Man, Cam is a genius." He praised.

Tori giggled. "Well If there's one person that we can rely on solutions it's Cam." he nods.

The two continue to walk for a minute till they were close to the vehicle. "Tori…about that kiss" he said making the former storm ranger blush.

Before he asked, he received the memories from his clone causing his expression to turn serious.

"What's wrong." She asked.

"It's Trent. Kira said that one of Mesogog's creatures attack backfire, breaking the hold from the Dino gem…or that's what he says."

Tori was familiar with this situation when she found Hunter faked being hurt only to infiltrate the base and kidnapped her sensei, those were dark memories. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm taking no chances. I'll meet with them but I'll be prepared." He said and hopped into the Jeep.

"Be careful." She told him.

He nods and turns the jeep on but before leaving, "When this is done, we'll see that movie." He told her with a grin

The water rangers heart started to beat fast and did her best to hide the blush that was rising. "Y-Yeah that be great."

"Alright, I'll see then." He said and drove off.

Watching him driving off, Tori silently prayed that he would be alright.

Unnoticed to the both, a microscopic creature recording the event and left through a green portal

In the afternoon, Trent sat on a box in a warehouse, beside something covered in a large white sheet. The Rangers arrived moments later, on their Raptor Cycles, already all morphed. Sitting on the Cycle behind Conner was the Black Ranger.

Smiling, Trent waved. "Hey over here!"

Dismounting, they walked to meet him in the middle of the warehouse room.

Trent's eyes narrowed slightly not seeing the green ranger. "Where's Naruto."

The guys looked over at each other but Kira on the other hand balled a fist in irritation, she was not to thrilled when she heard Naruto was with Tori.

"He had to take care of something for me. Hope you don't mind, I tagged along" Tommy stated.

"Dr. Oliver. You're okay?" asked Trent

"More or less."

"I hate to get right to the point," Conner stepped up. "But I don't see any Zords around."

"I thought we'd start with the peace offering I promised first," Trent stated, walking over to the sheet. He pulled on it, and it slipped away, revealing the Black Dino ATV.

"Whoa," Tommy breathed.

"Sweet!" the other Rangers agreed.

"I figured you guys could use the help against Mesogog," Trent pointed out. "Who wants to try it out first?"

"Make way!" Ethan announced, before Tommy placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry Ethan, I think It's better If I try it first."

"Aw man," he sighed, and Tommy stepped forward happily walking up to the ATV. He climbed on as Trent watched.

"Good work," he nodded appreciatively. "12-stroke engine?"

"Yeah, sure is," Trent replied, making Tommy look up.

"They don't make 12-stroke engines, Trent."

"Yeah, Mesogog doesn't make monsters that turn people good, either," he smirked evilly, leaping over the ATV and kicking it into gear. It shot forward and the other Rangers jumped out of the way as the Black Dino ATV went ploughing through some boxes and out the doors.

"Dr. O!" the Rangers shouted, and Kira turned to look at Trent.

"Trent… How could you." she breathed, and he shrugged.

"It's all part of the survival of the fittest, Yellow Ranger," he laughed, using a term of utter distancing and coldness that made her cringe and tremble with both anger and sadness.

"You'll pay for this," Conner vowed

Grinning evilly, Trent stuck two fingers in his mouth and whistled. A White Dino ATV appeared from another part of the warehouse.

"Later, suckers," he stated before leaping into the air, morphing as he did, and getting onto the ATV. He revved the engine and took off after the Black Ranger. As the Rangers turned to follow, Insectolite and a crowd of Tyrannodrones appeared through a flash of green, in their path.

"Not so fast!" the monster cackled. "You're not going anywhere!"

"Try and stop us!" Conner glared. "Come on, guys!"

He, Kira and Ethan ran back to their Raptor Cycles and drove at the crowd firing their lasers at them."

Naruto was in his Dino form on the Raptor cycles driving as fast as he can, arriving near the warehouse he heard multiple blast and saw the direction it came from which he drove too.

Driving mid-way, he saw his sensei on a black ATV hopping over a blast that he followed which belong to one man.

Trent, and by the looks of it seems he made a new toy.

"I knew it." He growled, kicking up his engine he sped towards the battle, just when the lasers fired at Tommy Naruto fired his own which collided and cancel both attacks.

"Good timing." Tommy said looking at his student

"Sorry about the delay, traffic jam." Naruto joked

"Oh good, you here, I was beginning to think you were afraid." Taunted Trent

"Go help the other's sensei, I got this." Naruto told him.

Tommy nod and drove away.

Both men were looking at each other for any movement, silent was in the air but all could be heard were both engines, at the same time both kicked up their nitro and sped towards one other firing their lasers. the attacks smashed against one another, but neither refused to give and continued to fire multiple times which all connected another.

"Laser fire power." Trent shot a strong beam of laser at Naruto but luckily.

"Dragon force field active." Naruto insert the Dragonzord coin on his cycle which created a green force field which redirected the attack back at the Trent who did a U turn avoiding the attacks.

"looks like you got some new inventions, time to take it up a notch." Trent said, "Laser fire full power." He shot a more powerful laser beam towards the green ranger who took the attacks head on with the force field, but it took heavy damage dropping the shield in time when the attack stopped.

Naruto brought out his Dragon sword and passed by with a slash to the evil ranger across the chest knocking him off his vehicle. Naruto skid his bike to a stop and got off charging with his blade, Trent got up with his Drago sword and too charged.

The two weapons collided as the Rangers started to exchange attacks, sparks danced around them with each attack being made with their blade.

Naruto quickly drew his dragon dagger and slashed his opponent follow by a corkscrew kick sending Trent tumbling back, regaining his stance.

"Alright that's it!" shouted the white Ranger and created a dozen of laser arrows, Naruto acted quick and played the dagger creating a shield which redirected the attack knocking Trent on his back.

Naruto dropped his arms down. "How does it feel for once being knocked down on your ass, and I haven't even gone Super Dino Mode yet."

Trent growled in anger and manages to get back up to his feet, smoke was still sizzling off the suit. He got back on his ATV and drove away.

Naruto ran back to his cycle and chased after him.

"Fire!" Insectolite roared, and lasers shot towards Kira and Ethan. being thrown from his Cycle in the process Ethan crashed into a parked car. Kira on the other hand fell off and her Cycle crashed into some boxes.

Leaping over some boxes, Conner went to fire his Cycle laser at Insectolite but the bug monster beat him to it, sending a blast which knocked him off the red cycle crashing into some barrels.

"Connor!" Ethan called, he and Kira stumbled over to him.

"You alright?" Kira inquired.

"Yeah," Conner nod."

"Is that all you got?" Insectolite shouted, and the Rangers stood together, facing him.

"Super Dino Mode!" they yelled, and their uniforms shifted with power.

"Super what?" Insectolite questioned.

They then took off towards the monster and the Tyrannodrones, who met them halfway. As Ethan and Kira took on the horde of Tyrannodrones, Conner kicked away at Insectolite.

"Tyranno Power!" he yelled, leaping through the air, where he dodged a bunch of lasers from the monsters. He dodged, landing to one side. "Nice try, crazy freak!"

Meanwhile, Ethan grabbed onto two monsters at once, swinging them forward into a pack of barrels. A little ways away, Kira somersaulted onto a box, where she turned and kicked three following Tyrannodrones in the faces.

When Insectolite jumped away and Tyrannodrones replaced him, Conner easily kicked them away, and he, along with the other two Rangers, turned to face Insectolite.

"Your bikes are history!" it yelled, "We're through here, bye!"

Just then, Dr. O and Naruto came flying through the open doors on the ATV and a cycle, shooting at Insectolite. They came skidding to a stop in front of the four Rangers, getting off the ATV and cycle.

"Well, at least you're okay and you're here." Ethan pointed out as they looked towards Insectolite.

"Later days!" it yelled, before disappearing in a flash of green. In his place arrived the White Ranger, on his White Dino ATV.

"See my friends have been keeping you busy," he chuckled, before climbing off and glancing at the three Raptor Cycles strewn around the room. "Someone's been careless with their toys."

"Says the guys who was just getting his ass handed to him a minute ago by me, looks like your losing your touch" Naruto taunted which worked, seeing the rangers hand balled into a fist

"You're making a mistake, Trent," Tommy stated. "Don't trust Mesogog."

"Who says I do?" he scoffed. "I got what I wanted. Good-bye Rangers."

"One last chance Trent, hand over our Zords." Naruto coldly demanded.

"Say good-bye to them," He jumped onto his ATV.

"Trent, don't do this!" Kira pleaded one last time, before he turned and sped out of the warehouse, never looking back.

Naruto was going to chase him, but Tommy stopped him shaking his head.

He watched Trent vanish.

* * *

(Ranger Base)

Back at the Ranger Base, the Rangers stood around, still morphed but with their helmets off (well, except Tommy, who's still stuck). Hayley sat near, working at the computers.

"So let's get this straight?" Naruto inquired. "Trent made a deal with Mesogog, pretending to let Insectolite turn him back into himself, and making one of you guys the bait to trick into taking the rigged ATV?"

"That sums it up." Ethan said.

Naruto turned to the yellow ranger who had a hurt expression and sighed heavily. "I'm such an idiot," she muttered. "I believed all the stuff he said, when he was really just feeding me more lies…again."

"Kira we all make mistakes, even I do." Naruto stated, looking down at her with a sympathetic smile. "It could've happened to any of us."

"No, it couldn't. You've lost all faith in him, Ethan's distrustful, Dr. O's hard to get to," she groaned. "I'm the only one that's truly an easy target because I…I still believe in him…"

"It's like Kimberly said, Sensei wouldn't be here if his friends had all given up on him," Naruto told her, even though he still didn't like and trust Trent, his sensei always said a Ranger doesn't give up.

"I thought…I thought you said it was stupid to try?" she sniffled, frowning.

"Yeah well…a Ranger doesn't gives up right?," he coughed a little shyly, looking away. "Just, don't feel bad about it anymore, okay?"

"Okay," she smiled slightly, nodding.

"So, he made a deal with Mesogog. That's a new low." Conner said

"And risky," Ethan added. "Trent was supposed to beat us. Mesogog's not going to be happy."

"Lighting the candle at both ends, the White Ranger's bound to get burned," Tommy stated.

"And burned badly." Added Naruto with a small smirk

"And I think I know how to get the fire going," Hayley pointed out, turning away from the computers to look at them. "The ray used by Insectolite destroyed your energy shields. I bet if you could get that creep to aim his energy-buster at the Zords…"

"We could break through Trent's shield around them," Kira finished. Hayley nodded.

"Okay great, small problem. How is Trent going to feel about all this?" asked Ethan

"Every trap needs its bait," Naruto told them gaining their attention.

* * *

Walking around the warehouse district again, the Rangers had returned their helmets to their heads as they wandered.

"Trent!" Kira called. "Where are you?"

"We got to talk to Bro!" Connor added.

"Trent!" Ethan Called out

"You made a deal with Mesogog, now it's time you made one with us," Tommy stated.

Naruto had his weapons out sensing something.

Appearing from out of nowhere, the morphed White Ranger ran towards them in super speed, attacking with his Drago Sword. They were all knocked away, but Naruto leapt to his feet right after, locking himself in a fight with Trent.

Dodging Trent's sword, the two battled with their blades exchanging strikes, they clashed their weapons battling for dominance.

"You wanted to see me?" the White Ranger inquired.

"We wanted to make a little deal of our own!" Naruto stated.

"I don't make deals with posers," he scoffed, and Naruto glared.

"Take that back!" he growled and threw Trent sword aside and continued to fight.

Naruto ducked to avoid a blow from Trent, and the latter used the Green Ranger's shoulders as a springboard to leap into the air. He landed on a high wall, looking down.

"You just won't learn, will you?" Trent smirked.

"Learn what?" Naruto frowned as the others came up beside him.

"The White Ranger always wins," Trent grinned before raising his Drago Sword and disappearing in a flash of white.

"Running like a coward." Naruto called out

Dr. O's communicator beeps and he raised it to speak. "Go."

"It's working," Hayley confirmed. "The monster is back, on the other side of the warehouse."

"Got it," Tommy nodded, before the Rangers ran off to find Insectolite, looking around.

"There he is!" Naruto exclaimed.

As Insectolite turned, Kira tapped the Green Ranger on the arm. "Great way of being stealthy, Ninja boy," she laughed, and he shrugged sheepishly.

"Out of my way!" the monster yelled. "I've been sent to get the white one!"

As they rushed forward, they attempted to attack separately, but failed miserably. So together, Kira and Naruto ran forward kicking him equally and it caused him to be knocked backwards, falling to the ground.

It rolled, getting up again as the Rangers drew their Sabers. This didn't do anything as Insectolite blasted them off their feet with lasers. Frustrated, Tommy got to his feet and drew his Brachio Staff.

"Energy Orb!" he shouted, and he swung his Brachio Staff in a circle, creating his energy orb before firing it at the creature, who staggered back.

Conner, Ethan, Naruto and Kira jumped up, coming close.

"Let's help him out, guys!" Naruto stated. "Velox Talons!"

"Ptera Grips!"

"Tyranno Staff!"

"Tricera Shield!"

Kira leapt into the air, hitting Insectolite as she flew past him.

Conner then slammed the end of the Tyranno Staff into the ground, grabbing it and kicking Insectolite as he spun around on it.

Ethan was next, stabbing Insectolite with his Tricera Shield and spinning him around in the air.

Naruto was last and jumped in the air as Ethan threw the monster and gave a blurry of slashes and a hard kick sending it crashing against a stone wall

"That got him," He grinned, seeing that the monster wasn't moving to get up.

"Yeah," Tommy nodded, walking over. "Help me load him up."

* * *

Trent sat on his White Dino ATV, looking up at the trapped Zords through the dim light filtering through the forest from the sunset. "Looks like your friends are trying to save you," he snickered. "Fools."

As the Zords roared, the Rangers rode through the woods nearby on their Raptor Riders. Attached to the back of the Black Dino ATV was Insectolite, yelling and screaming to be free.

"Faster buddy." Conner told his raptor

"Hang on Zords!" Called out Kira

"We'll never make it, where did Naruto go!" Ethan groaned

"He went to call somebody." Tommy stated confusing them.

* * *

-With Naruto-

Naruto came to a stop with his Raptor Rider near the ocean. "Alright friend, time to wake up." He pulled out the Dragon Dagger and played the flute.

The middle part of the ocean started to boil, and a pair of red eyes were shown swimming across, soon enough the Dragonzord started to rise out the sea and roared with its drill tail whipping around.

"You up for a battle?" asked Naruto

The Dragonzord pounded its fists together repeatedly which the Green Ranger took as a sign of yes.

"Alright let's go." Naruto said and got back on his Raptor and rode away while playing the dagger leading the Dragonzord.

* * *

The four Rangers with their Raptors and ATV pulled to a stop as they finally reached the Zords. They dismounted and Tommy walked over to their prisoner.

"No!" Insectolite yelled. "Let me go!"

"This is your cue, Insectolite." He grabbed the monster, dragging him off the ATV and pushing him towards their trapped Zords. "Go on, do it."

Insectolite readied its lasers, only to be blasted in the back by one. The Black Ranger turned to see the White Ranger standing near, holding his Drago Sword. "You're too late."

"Oh, man." Tommy groaned

"See ya," he stated, pointing to the Zords as he walked away, and a huge explosion went off.

"Come on!" Conner called and all three Rangers stumbled over to where the explosion took place.

"Oh no!" Kira gasped, seeing that it was where their Zords had been. Smoke billowed out from the now empty barrels, and their breaths caught in their throats.

"It Can't be." Tommy was shocked.

The shock was broken when two giant figures came out the smoke revealing to be the Zords.

"They survived," Ethan pointed out.

The Rangers began to stumble as the ground shook. Frowning, the Rangers looked up to see the Dino Stegazord stomping towards them. "Dino Zords," the White Ranger barked. "Attach!"

Suddenly, against all odds, the Cephalazord and Ankylozord jumped back and joined with the Dino Stegazord. The excitement the Rangers had felt left them in a flash.

"Our Zords, He did it again, Just like the Stegazord!" exclaimed Conner

"Another trick," Kira muttered sadly.

"I thought they would make a nice addition to my collection," the White Ranger bellowed. "The starfish device was just to re-program them to obey me."

"You're not going to get away with this," Tommy added, bringing up his morpher. "Brachio!"

His Zord lumbered through the woods towards them, depositing the Tyrannozord, Pterazord, and Tricerazord. The four corresponding Rangers left his side to merge with their Zords and then create the Thundersaurus Megazord.

"Let's make him pay," Conner stated, and his team nodded.

"You can't afford it," Trent chuckled, before punching the Megazord with the Cephalazord arm. Inside the Thundersaurus cockpit, sparks flew, and electricity fizzed all over the walls. "Ankylozord! Drill Tail!"

Sustaining another attack, the Megazord fell to the ground, smoking slightly.

"Now you're beginning to get it," he laughed maniacally. "Why don't you just surrender the rest of your Zords to me?"

"If you think we'd to that," Conner scoffed. "You're crazier than I thought."

"Then I'll take them." Grinned Trent

The Dino Stegazord marched forward, raising the Ankylozord Drill again while the Rangers yelled for him to stop, to see reason.

Before he could land the hit, rockets flew and struck the back of the Dino Stegazord knocking it away.

"What was that?" asked Ethan

"I don't know?" Conner confused as Ethan.

"Look!" Kira told them.

The Dragonzord roared signaling its present, Naruto jumped on the head. "Just in time, guess I was 'cutting' it close." He emphasized on the cutting word, trying to lighten the mood.

The three rangers groaned at the pun. "Really Naruto." Groaned Kira

"Oh good you're here, and look at that another Zord for my collection," Trent stated getting his Megazord back up and went after the Dragonzord and went to struck it with his Cephalazord arm but the Dragon was too fast and dodged the attacks retaliating with its own punches left and Right to the Megazord sending it stumbling back before regaining its balance.

"Play time is over, Ankylozord! Drill Tail!" he thrusted the drill, but Naruto played his dagger triggering the Dragonzord to whip it's drill tail against the Ankylozord drill creating an ear-piercing screech making Naruto's team cover their ears.

They broke apart and would have continued had it not been for two laser blast beams hitting both Zord and Megazord coming from Insectolite who was now giant size." "Sorry to crash this party White ranger but my master hates being double crossed."

Trent growled getting back up. "Out of my way insect!"

Naruto crashed on the ground and slowly tried to get back on his feet, thankfully Tommy helped him.

"You alright?" his Teacher asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, looks like I'm going to have to bring out the big guns." He lifted his morpher and the silver Dragozord appeared over it. "Dragozord activate."

The Silver Flying Zord flew in and across Insectolite damaging it.

"Dragonzord Battle Mode formation." He called and soon the two Zords formed Dragonzord fighting mode. Naruto jumped in the Megazord. "Alright, let's do it."

The White Ranger finishes Mesogog's creature with the Ankylozord drill and exploded. "Now where were we." Said Trent turning around with his Megazord but didn't expect to be hit with a slash and kicked away.

"How do you like me now." Naruto smirked

The Dino Stegazord and Dragonzord clashed, The Ankylozord drill was blocked by the Dragonzord staff drill and was slashed by the Drago head spear.

The Dragonzord was suddenly hit by the Cephalazord arm a couple times pushing it back.

"Let's see if this works, Raptorzord activate." Naruto called his Zord who popped out the ground landing next to him, it started to transform into its claw form attaching to Naruto's Dragonzord. "Sweet, it worked." He cheered.

"So, what if you got another Zord, it won't make much of a different." Stated Trent not bothered by this.

Naruto had his Dragonzord charged with its claw up blocking the Cephalazord arm and started to spin fast as a tornado slashing the Dino Stegazord many times and fell back.

"Drago spear Intercept." The Dragonzord picked up the staff and aimed with the drago head, it threw the staff like a javelin and struck the Megazord causing major damage and sparks, soon enough the two Zords broke free.

"He did it!" cheered Ethan

"Awesome, that's my man" praised Conner

"Naruto…" Kira was amazed.

"Great job Naruto." Tommy said watching the event.

"You have got on my nerves long enough Green Ranger, next time I'm finishing you off, for good.," Trent growled, before he and his Dino Stegazord disappeared.

* * *

Back at the Dino Lab, Connor and Ethan sat against the front of the Black Dino ATV, exhausted and sore, while Naruto and Kira sat behind them, with the Yellow Rangers head on his shoulder. Tommy, meanwhile, paced nearby with Kimberly looking a little worried for him.

"Even when outdone, Trent still won't give up." Said Conner

"Yeah, I mean, why couldn't he?" Ethan groaned.

"Good thing I never give up, I have good news and bad news" Hayley stated, walking up to them and getting their attention. She pointed at, Blue, Yellow and Red Rangers bikes. "Good news is, your bikes are fixed."

"Awesome," Ethan grinned.

"Thanks Hayley." Conner appreciated

"You're the best." Kira said.

"Just don't do it again, okay?" the redhead asked. "And, as a bonus, I reprogrammed the ATV. It should come in handy."

"And the bad news?" Naruto frowned

"The bad news is, the two Zords were heavily damaged during the battle, it'll take some time to repair them." Hayley admitted

Naruto fist clenched in anger, these Zords weren't just objects but they were part of the team.

"On the bright side, at least you got the Zords back." Said Kimberly

At this, Tommy turned to face them. "Kim's right and We're going to need all the help we can get," he sighed. "If Trent and Mesogog team up for good, we're going to have a real battle on our hands."

"Then that means we need to step up our game and be prepared., cause next time, we won't hold back." Naruto said

The others nod in agreement. His eyes widen and looked at the time which was close to nine.

"I'll be back guys." He told them and left the lab. Once out the clear he made a shadow clone. "Go back to the guys." He told the clone who left after that.

Naruto went upstairs to change and quickly went to pick up Tori

* * *

(Mesogog's lair)

Frustrated and growling, Mesogog sat in his chair, with Zeltrax and Elsa standing in front of him.

"Why must you continue to fail at bringing me the White Ranger?"

"My lord," Elsa began. "You yourself have experimented on the White Gem. Its powers are unfathomable…However I have something that should interest you." She said.

"…Go on…" Mesogog allowing her to continue.

She went to the computer and plugged in the microscopic creature, the video played showing Naruto's talk with Tori and asking her out.

"What does have to do with anything Elsa." He hissed.

"My lord, it seems the Green Ranger has Interest in this girl, if we can kidnap her, we can force the Green Ranger to our will, this will also give us a chance to know more about that power." She explained.

Mesogog pondered at the idea, ever since seeing this power, he's had the desire to acquire it, it could be the key he needs to destroy the Rangers and complete his goal.

"Have the Tyrannodrones ready, do not fail me. Now get out of my sight. I need time to think."

"Yes, my lord," Zeltrax nodded, he and Elsa left the room and prepared. Once the doors closed behind them, Mesogog stood up, walking across the room. He raised one scaly hand to his face, to see it glowing a pale purple.

"No," he hissed. "No!"

His body was suddenly covered in purple light, which flashed orange, and then purple again. As it did, flashes of Anton Mercer appeared. "Control it!"

The light flashed orange, and the dino-monster was transformed into Anton Mercer. "Before he controls me," he stated, straightening his tie and walking out.

As the doors closed behind him, Trent appeared out of the wall against which he had concealed himself with his chameleon powers. _'Green Ranger, you are finished._ ' Laughing evilly, he walked away

End of Chapter 12

The next chapter will be the date, Trouble it seems for both Tori and Naruto, I added some moments with Kira to let everyone know she starts to grow more feelings for him, How did you like the Raptor claw attached to the Dragonzord, I'll be having the Dragonzord combine with other Zords, for those wondering what does the dragonzord look like when combined with the dragozord it's on my profile pic, Now It's voting time, should Tori be a Dino Ranger or stay Ninja storm, before anyone says about the Kyubi Chakra being dangerous let's remember that Mesogog and his goons are smart, even though not at times but let's be real I'm sure Mesogog will find a way. Anyways that's all for today everyone, hope you liked the chapter and if your new to this story and like it remember to favorite or follow, please leave good reviews, no flamers or Trolls who are annoying AF and have no respect, thanks everyone have a good day, this is Naruto4life1994 peace out..


End file.
